La Verdadera Madre de Harry James Potter
by mariaandrea03
Summary: Una gran amiga de Harry viaja al pasado, a la época de los merodeadores, y con una gran sorpresa descubre que no puede recordar nada de nada. Ni su nombre, ni a sus amigos, ni de dónde viene, ni al chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache que la encandiló desde siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esta historia es mio, los personajes le pertenecen a J. y la historia le pertenece a ani_potter yo solo la quiero compartir con todos ustedes.

Sumario: Una gran amiga de Harry viaja al pasado, a la época de los merodeadores, y con una gran sorpresa descubre que no puede recordar nada de nada. Ni su nombre, ni a sus amigos, ni de dónde viene, ni al chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache que la encandiló desde siempre.

Entonces, en su desesperación, descubre que hay cierto chico en Hogwarts que es codiciado por todas las alumnas del colegio. Descubre lo dulce y amable que ese chico puede ser. James Potter la ayuda cuando no sabe qué hacer y ella se encariña de él. Al principio, solo como amigos...

¿Pero qué es lo que sucederá cuando ella se ofrezca a ser su "novia de mentiras" para darle celos a la enamorada de James? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos mientras fingen ser novios? ¿Seguirá su hermosa amistad? ¿Se enamorarán? ¿Lograrán realmente poner celosa a Lilian Evans?

Pero lo más importante de todo: Llegado el momento, ¿a quién elegirá James Potter?

¿A la chica que toda su vida amó pero que siempre lo ridiculizó cuando él todo lo que quería era captar su atención?

¿O eligirá a esa chica que conoce de poco tiempo, de la cual no sabe casi nada, esa buena amiga suya que lo ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio?

Capitulo 1

Estamos en medio de la batalla final. Todos corrían y gritaban hechizos a un lado y otro. Yo era la única persona que pensaba fríamente. Y todo era porque mi mejor amigo se encontraba en mayor peligro que todos los demás.

Mi mente nunca había sido fría y calculadora, pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para dejar ver mis emociones en un momento así. No perdía de vista al chico al que yo más quería, no podía concentrarme en nada más.

En un momento lo tuve a tan solo centímetros de distancia y me distraje de la pelea que estaba manteniendo con uno de los mortifagos. Él se acercó a mí rápidamente y lanzó un hechizo hacia delante de mí.

-Analía, por favor, ten cuidado. Concéntrate-me pidió con voz suplicante. Yo no podía apartar la mirada de él, quería grabarlo en mi mente, recordarlo por lo que pudiese pasar. Tiró de mí hacia detrás del sauce boxeador y me aplastó contra el árbol, seguro de que nadie podría atacarme sin que él pudiese evitarlo antes-Sabes que no puedo soportar que te desprotejas por mí. Presta atención a la batalla. Cuando todo acabe nos reuniremos todos juntos, Ani-habló rápida y apresuradamente, sin dejar de ser tan dulce como lo era siempre

-Pero, Harry, yo…-no me dejó terminar, topó con su mano mi boca y me abrazó muy fuerte

-Por favor, te lo suplico, te lo ruego; ten cuidado. Te quiero y lo sabes bien. Cuando todo esto acabe necesito que estés viva, no podría soportar que mueras por mí-yo solo presioné los labios y asentí

-¿Y cómo sé que a ti no te sucederá nada?-pregunté con los ojos anegados en lágrimas

-No llores. De acuerdo, te concedo eso, no puedes saberlo-lo miré aterrorizada-pero sé que estaré bien

-¿Me lo juras?

-Te lo juro. Te quiero, no lo olvides-dijo sonriéndome antes de volverse a lanzar a la lucha

Yo me quedé estática unos momentos, estupefacta. Luego moví la cabeza ligeramente y me metí en una nueva batalla.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos peleando. No había manera alguna de tener conciencia del tiempo que transcurría. Pero en un momento, todo paró. Voldemort habló a todos. Ordenó la retirada momentánea de sus seguidores y le dio un mensaje a Harry. Yo rogué que Ron y Hermione estuvieran con él, para impedirle hacerle caso a su enemigo.

Me apresuré al Gran Salón para reunirme con todos los demás. Busqué a mi mejor amigo con la mirada, pero no lo encontré. Localicé a Ron y Hermione alrededor de una de las camillas en las que estaban los que había perdido la vida en la batalla. Todos entraban y salían, buscando más cuerpos.

Me acerqué corriendo hacia donde había visto a mis dos amigos. Me tapé la boca para no gritar. De mis ojos se escurrieron un par de lágrimas, que sequé inmediatamente. Fred, Fred Weasley. El hermano de Ron. Dios santo, no. Miré a Ron, parecía estar inmóvil abrazado a Hermione. No les pregunté por Harry, no me atreví. Me acerqué a Ron y lo abracé yo también por unos instantes. Luego me erguí y corrí hacia la puerta del Gran Salón. Busqué a Harry por todo el castillo. Pasaba un cuadro que tuviese un habitante (eran bastante escasos en estos momentos) y le preguntaba si había visto a mi amigo.

Llegué al despacho del director y vi la gárgola en el piso. Antes de que pudiese formular mi pregunta, sentí como alguien se movía a mi alrededor. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sabía que era él. Sabía a dónde se dirigía y también sabía que él no deseaba que yo lo siguiera. Pero no me importó.

Me apresuré, cuidando que él no se diera cuenta. No lo veía, pues estaba debajo de su capa para la invisibilidad, pero estaba segurísima de que era él y también de a dónde se dirigía. El muy cabeza dura estaba yendo al bosque prohibido, donde se encontraba esperándolo Voldemort. Me enojé. En cuanto yo lo tuviese cerca y a salvo lo mataría, estense seguros de que lo haría. Bueno, si salíamos vivos de esta.

Cuando llegó a la linde del bosque prohibido se quedó quieto. Yo me escondí como pude e intenté ver el por qué. Me invadió un frío escalofriante, algo que te entristecía hasta el alma. Temblé y, acto seguido, un par de manos me jalaron sin ningún cuidado. Me agarraron del cabello y de ambas manos y no logré zafarme por más que intenté. Forcejee con quien me tenía prisionera, pero no conseguí nada.

-No deberías estar por aquí, niñita-comentó con voz falsamente dulce sobre mi rostro. Hice una mueca de asco, pero que horrible aliento

- Y tú deberías lavarte los dientes más seguido, amigo-le espeté sarcásticamente

No pareció hacerle gracia alguna mi comentario. Tiró de mi cabello aún más fuerte y me jaló hacia el bosque. Nos internamos, por algún extraño hechizo los dementores nada nos hicieron. Pero yo pude sentir cómo Harry iba detrás de nosotros. Me dio un escalofrío de pensar en el simple hecho de que él intentase salvarme.

-Creo que al señor tenebroso le fascinará una pequeña víctima más

-No me das miedo, grandulón-dije firmemente-y mucho menos me da miedo Voldemort

Se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre y yo me reí levemente. Era increíble que ni siquiera sus seguidores se atrevieran a decir su nombre.

Llegamos a un claro que yo bien conocía. Aquí era donde solían estar Aragog y sus millones de hijos. Puaj, odio a las arañas con toda mi alma. El mortifago me arrojó al suelo delante de Voldemort y yo miré al hombre que tenía delante con odio.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó con voz juguetona-¿Qué hace esta pequeña niña inofensiva por los alrededores de este tenebroso bosque en estos momentos?

-Bien. En primer lugar: no soy pequeña. Y en segundo: no me das miedo, Voldemort

-Ah, ah-murmuró, describiendo un círculo a mí alrededor-¿Alguno de mis leales servidores conoce a esta chiquilla impertinente?

-¿Cómo? ¿Hasta hace un segundo no era una niñita inofensiva?-pregunté sarcásticamente

-Es una de las mejores amigas de Potter, mi señor-voltee a ver a la mortifaga que había hablado. Bellatrix Lestrange

-Asique la mejor amiga de Potter…-dijo Voldemort pensativo-¿Es que tu amigo te ha enviado para sustituirlo, pequeña?

-Harry no es capaz de algo así, y tú lo sabes bien, cara de serpiente-me enfadé. Podía aguantar cualquier cosa, salvo que insultaran a mis amigos-He venido por mi propia cuenta

-Vamos a hacer un trato, linda-me dijo con voz sedosa-Tú traes a tu amiguito y yo te dejo libre sin un solo rasguño-dijo jugando con su varita

-Bien. En primer lugar: no entregaría a Harry por nada. Y en segundo: ¿tan estúpida crees que soy, Riddle?-le espeté. Su rostro de serpiente se contorsionó y me miró con furia

-Escúchate bien, niña. Hablas como toda una mortifaga, podrías ser una de nosotros. Podrías pertenecer al bando que tiene la vitoria asegurada

-Ok, tienes dos problemas conmigo. El primero es que no traicionaría a mis amigos por nada y el segundo es que prefiero morir a unirme a tu grupo de títeres

-Bien, tú lo has pedido-comentó, apuntándome con la varita. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que su hechizo me golpeara

-Avada Keda…

-¡Eso no!-gritó una voz. Voltee la mirada y vi a Harry corriendo hacia mí. Se posicionó delante de mí y se agachó para mirarme. Pasó una mano por un rasguño que tenía en mi rostro y por unos cuantos que tenía en mis brazos-¿Estás bien, Ani?-yo asentí y lo abracé

-Conmovedor-replicó Voldemort. Harry se separó de mí y se interpuso entre su enemigo y yo

-Ya estoy aquí-replicó él-Déjala irse, no tiene nada que hacer aquí

-Podría ser…-comentó el señor tenebroso-Debo admitir, Potter, que te has conseguido una amiga perfectamente leal. Pocas veces he visto tanta lealtad hacia alguien. No sé si has conseguido escuchar nuestra conversación anterior pero estoy seguro de que sí

-Sí, he escuchado-contestó secamente

-Bueno, todo un premio. Dejaremos que se valla, incluso yo soy piadoso. Puedes irte, niña

-No me iré a ninguna parte-dije firmemente. Harry me miró con los ojos como platos

-Vete de aquí, Analía-dijo seriamente

-No me iré-repetí cruzándome de brazos

-Vete ahora

-No, Harry, no voy a dejarte aquí. Me lo juraste hace solo unas horas y si vas a romper tu juramento yo no te dejaré solo ni un segundo

-Bueno, bueno. Esto es verdaderamente conmovedor, pero no tenemos su tiempo. Tienes dos opciones Analía, te vas y sales ilesa o te quedas y abstente a las consecuencias

-Me quedo

-Se va

Harry y yo hablamos a la vez. Él me miró con fiereza y me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que me fuera en ese instante.

-VETE AHORA-me gritó Harry. Yo lo miré a los ojos un segundo y al instante siguiente levanté la barbilla orgullosamente

-No, no me iré-dije con la voz igual de calma que antes

-Por favor-esta vez solo negué con la cabeza ante su pedido

-Evidentemente la chiquilla no se irá, Potter. Asique creo que será mejor que nos encarguemos de ella en primer lugar

Entendí las palabras a la perfección y, sin embargo, lo que me atemorizó fue que me apartara de Harry. Tomé su mano con firmeza y lo miré con una sonrisa. Lo siguiente que percibí fue una luz verde dirigirse a nosotros y vi a Harry utilizar su varita. Interceptó el hechizo de Voldemort y observé las chispas que surgían de ambas varitas.

Todo sucedió en un segundo, no pudo haber sido más de eso. Harry me empujó fuera de la trayectoria de los hechizos y quedé justo en medio, donde los hechizos colisionaban. De la nada comencé a ver todo negro, casi ni logré sentir como se desvanecía mi conocimiento. De un segundo a otro, todo era negro. No veía nada, no escuchaba ningún sonido y ni siquiera podía moverme. Dejé de luchar, algo deprimida ante el hecho de que todo había finalizado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Comencé a sentir un extraño mareo, todo a mí alrededor me daba vueltas. Esta sensación me recordó la primera vez que me desaparecí. Dejé de pensar cuando todo se detuvo y sentí que caía, pero no puedo decir a dónde, pues a los pocos segundos había perdido definitivamente el conocimiento.

-Es extraño-decían a mi alrededor. No abrí los ojos, recordando la situación en la que me había desmayado. Si era Voldemort o alguno de sus seguidores, yo no daría señal alguna de vida-¿Y dices que apareció de la nada?

-Sí, Madame Pomfrey. Los chicos y yo estábamos hablando en el jardín y de la nada todo se volvió oscuro y fuimos a investigar. Buscamos un rato y la encontramos

-No sé qué decirle, Potter, no estoy muy segura de que vaya a despertar pronto

-¿Pero qué es lo que le sucede?

-No puedo decirle de dónde vino esta chica, Potter. Pero estese seguro de que aquí no sufrirá un rasguño más. Ha estado en un estado nervioso muy delicado y es mejor que se la deje descansar

-¿Y esos rasguños en los brazos y en el rostro?

-No puedo decirle qué es lo que le sucedió, señor Potter

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y me incorporé de un salto. "¡Harry!" fue lo que conseguí decir. Vi a Madame Pomfrey y a la persona con la que estaba hablando acercarse a mí de una corrida y rodear mi cama.

Me quedé estupefacta al mirar al chico que tenía junto a mí. Era guapo, muy, muy guapo. Los ojos de un color chocolate hermoso ocultos tras unos anteojos que solo los resaltaban, el cabello negro azabache todo despeinado y un rostro de facciones hermosas. Ahora, contorsionadas en una mueca de disgusto. No lo conocía, no sabía quién era pero... en realidad no sabía nada de nada. ¿Qué era todo aquello que me rodeaba? ¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas? ¿Qué era aquel lugar? Se veía como una enfermería. Si estaba en lo correcto y aquello era una enfermería... ¿la enfermería de qué lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de nada? ¿Por qué no sabía ni siquiera quién era yo?

-¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Quién es Harry?

-Yo...-comencé a decir con el ceño fruncido. ¿Harry? ¿Por qué me preguntaba quién era Harry? Yo no lo sabía, ¡ni siquiera sabía mi propio nombre y quería que supiera quién era ese tal Harry!-No tengo idea. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién... soy yo?-pregunté lo último en un fuerte sollozo

-Tranquila, tranquila-dijo el chico que estaba junto a la mujer. Él se sentó junto a mí con conmoción y me abrazó, intentando tranquilizarme. Me aparté de él luego de unos segundos

-Estoy bien-aseguré, secándome los ojos-Pero... pero no sé... nada... nada de nada-mi desesperación volvió... y nuevas lágrimas afloraron a mis ojos

-Tranquila, querida-dijo Madame Pomfrey-El director Dumbledore te va a ayudar seguro

-¿El director Dumbledore? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Director de qué es?

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore-dijo un hombre de barba y cabello largos y plateados y unos anteojos de forma de media luna que resbalaban por una ganchuda nariz. ¿Cuándo ese hombre había llegado?-Soy el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en donde tu ahora te encuentras

-¿Colegio de Magia y Hechicería?-pregunté dudosa

Al escuchar ese nombre imágenes aleatorias llegaron a mi mente. Relampaguearon ante mis ojos por unos segundos, y desaparecieron tan rápidas como llegaron. No logré distinguir nada, por desgracia. Pero ahora, gracias a eso, me sentía mareada.

-No entiendo nada

-Eres una hechicera

-¡Lo sé!-chillé, desesperada-¡Pero no tengo idea de cómo lo sé!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, señorita

-¡Director! Insisto en que no se la altere a esta señorita. Sufre un muy serio caso de amnesia

-¿Temporal?

-Eso espero yo, pero no tengo manera de saberlo

-¿Qué sugiere usted, Pomona?

-No sé cómo podríamos proceder, Albus-dijo sinceramente-No podemos tenerla aquí en la enfermería para siempre, pero...

-¿Y si entra a clases en el colegio?-preguntó el chico que ya había estado callado un buen rato. Los dos adultos lo miraron durante pocos segundos y luego sonrieron a la par

-Estupenda idea, James-felicitó el directo

-Me gustaría que viniera a nuestro curso, profesor Dumblendore. Remus, Peter, Sirius y yo podríamos estar con ella

-Pues creo será lo más sensato pero nos estamos olvidando de que la señorita es una criatura pensante y, según noto yo, parece tener la edad suficiente para decidir qué hacer-todos me miraron, esperando mi opinión

-Quiero... quiero hacer lo que el chico dijo-asentí rápidamente mientras me abrazaba las piernas y apoyaba el mentón en las rodillas

-Bueno, pues está dicho ya-asintió el tal director Dumbledore-Señor Potter, lleve a su nueva compañera de casa a la Sala de los Menesteres y dele un uniforme del colegio, luego bajen ambos al Gran Salón

-Sí, profesor-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Me levanté de la cama y caminé con él y mis pocas pertenencias intactas: tan solo un pequeño monedero había sobrevivido sin un solo rasguño a lo que sea que me hubiese sucedido. El chico me cubrió con su capa para que no anduviera con pijama por todo el castillo pero seguía estando el problema de que no tenía zapatos. Asique un par de personas se me quedaban mirando cuando él y yo pasábamos junto a ellos. No quería imaginar cómo me vería con la capa negra larga y grande para mi talle, los píes descalzos y el cabello despeinado. Realmente no quería verme.

Llegamos a un lugar, luego de subir unos cuantos pisos y el chico se detuvo frente a una pared. Al ver que se paraba y cerraba los ojos, yo fruncí el ceño. De repente una puerta apareció en la pared, dejándome boquiabierta.

Mi acompañante me hizo pasar rápidamente para que nadie nos descubriera. Me cedió el paso como todo un caballero y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Vi el lugar alucinada: unos sofás que parecían realmente cómodos se esparcían por todos lados, una puerta que yo no sabía a dónde daba había al otro lado del cuarto y unas cuantas mesas con libros y revistas esparcidos por ellas formaban un ambiente muy acogedor.

El chico me dio un uniforme que salió de la nada y me indicó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza a la puerta del otro lado del dormitorio.

Cuando entré, pude ver que era un cuarto de baño. Me di una larga ducha y me puse el uniforme que sorprendentemente me quedaba muy bien. La capa no me gustaba demasiado asique la llevé colgada del brazos y me peiné el cabello con la varita que el profesor me había dado antes de que saliera de la enfermería.

Salí de allí y me encontré con aquel chico repantigado en uno de los sillones mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tardé mucho?-pregunté, sintiéndome culpable

-Está bien-aseguró él, levantándose de un salto y sonriéndome-Por cierto, me llamo James Potter

-Es un placer, James, y muchísimas gracias por ayudarme

-Puedes estar segura de que no es nada para mí. Mira, todavía falta media hora para la cena. Podemos quedarnos aquí y hablar o puedo mostrarte parte del castillo

-Prefiero... bueno, prefiero quedarme hablando contigo

-Ya luego te mostraré el castillo, entonces

James me contó muchísimas cosas. Sobre el colegio, sus amigos y una chica llamada Lili Evans. Por lo poco que alcanzó a contarme mientras corríamos al Gran Salón (ya nos habíamos quedado hablando y se nos hizo tarde), la chica me alló medianamente bien, excepto por las reacciones que tenía con James de vez en vez. El director nos esperaba la puerta y nos miraba seriamente. No parecía enfadado, tan solo no le hacía gracia que llegáramos tarde.

-Lo lamento, profesor...

-No importa, no importa. Ahora lo que en realidad me estaba preocupando es que no tiene nombre, señorita

-No lo recuerdo, profesor, se lo juro

-Y le creo, yo se lo aseguro. Puede elegir un nombre, alguno que le guste, que le suene familiar

-Me gusta Ani-dije sonriendo

-Ani, muy bien. Señorita Ani Mallow, ¿le parece?

-Me parece muy bien, profesor, gracias

-En unos momentos usted entrará al Gran Salón cuando yo la anuncie

-¿Yo sola? ¿No puede James venir conmigo?-pregunté con terror

-No, señorita, no es posible

-Voy a estar adentro, Ani-me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante-Vente a la mesa en la que me veas y siéntate conmigo y mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, James, gracias

-Nos vemos en unos minutos-dijo sonriéndome con ánimo

James y el director entraron al Gran Salón y yo me quedé allí parada. Estaba jugando con el nudo de mi corbata de Gryffindor cuando escuché al director diciendo que ya podía entrar. Había dicho que venía de una tal escuela de chicas en Francia, Beauxbatons, y también que pertenecería a la casa Gryffindor y al sexto año. Yo entré y caminé hasta delante de todo hasta llegar junto al profesor que me presentó delante de todo el colegio.

James me llamó desde una de las mesas y yo me apresuré hacia él con una sonrisa. Varias personas me miraron cuando me senté con ellos y James me rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Intenté no prestar atención a las miradas, sabía que James era, como su amigo Sirius, un conquistador en Hogwarts y seguro que a nadie le agradaría verlo muy seguido con la misteriosa chica nueva de Beauxbatons.

-Ani, estos son Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew-me dijo mi amigo mientras todos comenzaban a comer.

-Hola chicos, me alegra conocerlos

-¿Estás mejor? ¿No tienes ninguna herida grave?

-Por suerte no, Remus, gracias por preocuparte y gracias a los cuatro por ayudarme antes. Solo tengo amnesia, ya sabes, no recuerdo nada-hice que sonara como nada, pero sí que era mucho

-Debe de ser horrible no poder recordar...-comentó Remus, pareció que no había podido engañarlo con mi tono despreocupado

-En realidad sí que lo es, pero mucho más que horrible es desesperante

-Lo imagino

-Pero pronto se recuperará-agregó James con una sonrisa mientras Peter comía y Sirius hablaba con una chica de cuarto año-Y mientras tanto nos tendrás a nosotros

-Y después de que te recuperes también nos tendrás, obviamente-agregó Remus

-Gracias, chicos. Gracias por ser así de buenos conmigo, de verdad

-No tienes nada que agradecer

La cena esa noche se pasó volando y poco después estaban todos ellos mostrándome el camino hacia la Sala Común y diciéndome dónde dormiría. Nos quedamos todos sentados en los sillones de la Sala Común. James estaba de lo más cómodo en un sofá conmigo en el apoyabrazos, Remus y Sirius se habían acomodado en otros sillones mientras que Peter se había ido ya a la cama.

La noche cada vez se hacía más y más larga pero ninguno pareció ver pasar el tiempo. Remus fue el primero en irse. Luego, Sirius lo siguió una o dos horas después.

James y yo, sin embargo, nos quedamos todo el resto de la noche hablando de nosotros. Bueno, en realidad él me contaba un montón de cosas y yo le decía mi opinión de ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta se hizo de día y comenzaron a bajar alumnos. Todos los que bajaban nos miraban muy raro. Bueno, no era para menos. Éramos dos alumnos de sexto año con ojeras y los pijamas puertos sentados bastante cerca el uno del otro en un sillón de la Sala Común. Todo eso combinado era para llamar la atención.

Cuando Remus, Sirius y Peter bajaron se nos quedaron mirando. El primero en reaccionar fue Remus, el único de los tres que no miraba mi pijama tan corto.

-¿Desde qué hora están ustedes dos acá abajo?

-Desde que ustedes se fueron a dormir y no dejaron solos-contesté. Vale, aquello había sonado muy mal. Remus alzó las cejas con sorpresa-Espera un segundo, no quise que pensaran eso. Ah, demonios, el cerebro no me funciona bien a estas horas de la mañana sin haber dormido nada-James recostó su cabeza en mis rodillas y bufó

-Estoy hecho polvo

-James, eso no ayuda-me quejé

-Ah, sí, verdad… Oigan, chicos, hemos estado HABLANDO toda la noche. Nada más

-Ajá, sí, seguro. James Potter toda la noche con una chica hablando, esas palabras no quedan bien juntas

-Oye, Sirius, ¿nunca nadie te ha enseñado a callarte cuando debes hacerlo?

-¿Me está tratando de dar una lección de modales la rapidita que llegó apenas ayer y…?

Él paró de hablar cuando vio la mirada que James y Remus le dirigían. Mi ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas pero yo no sabía si eran por furia, coraje o simplemente por tristeza. Lo odiaba, odiaba profundamente a Sirius Black.

Me levanté del sillón con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y salí de la Sala Común así como me encontraba. Un par de chicos que allí se encontraban me dirigieron miradas sorprendidas pero yo salí corriendo, comprendiendo que pronto cuando menos James y Remus saldrían a buscarme.

Mientras corría lo más rápido que podía pensaba en un lugar al que podría ir, uno en el que ellos no me encontraran. Se me haría imposible porque tarde o temprano me encontrarían. Ellos sabían que la Sala de Menesteres… un momento… ¡Esa era la solución! ¡La Sala de Menesteres!

Corrí hacia el séptimo piso y pasé por delante de la conocida pared pidiendo "un lugar en donde pueda estar completamente sola, que sea cómodo para quedarse todo el día allí". Una puerta apareció delante de mí y entré. Luego, recordé pedir que ninguna persona más pudiese entrar. Entré yo misma y cerré la puerta detrás de mí fuertemente. Allí había unos cuantos sillones, un baño y una cama. Estaba muy, muy cansada y dormir un buen rato me apetecía bastante, quería escapar de la realidad.

Me tumbé en la enorme cama y me cubrí con las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos con la cabeza ya sobre la almohada. Me quedé dormida al instante, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en veinticuatro horas. Pensar que el día anterior a aquella misma hora me encontraba en la enfermería sin saber qué hacer de mí.

Y con estos pensamientos me quedé dormida.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño. En él se mezclaban un muy extraño collage de James, Remus y Sirius junto con otros tres que yo no conocía. en el collage, decía sus nombre: Harry, Ron y Hermione; pero aquello nada me decía. Luego, todo se desmoronaba y cada pieza se iba para un extremo distinto de una circular y negra habitación. Tenía que seguir a alguna de las piezas pero yo tenía miedo de lo que le pasaría a las otras si tomaba la decisión equivocada.

Al despertarme temblé al sentir como una mano me acariciaba la mejilla, el cabello, el cuello, los hombros. Vale, aquello era extraño. Recordé en dónde me encontraba y me levanté de un salto con lo cual me gané un mareo de aquí a la otra esquina del mundo. Dios, todo me daba mil vueltas. Volví a recostarme en la cama con los ojos bien cerrados.

-Eh, calma que soy yo-la voz de James me tranquilizó sobremanera, lo cual me preocupó. Era solo un buen amigo enamorado de otra chica y esa otra chica era una de mis compañeras de curso, me recordé a mí misma

-Mmm… James, ¿qué hora es?-susurré acomodándome aún más

-Son las cinco de la mañana

-¡¿EH?!

-Es una broma, son las tres de la tarde-abrí los ojos de golpe, ¡me había perdido todas las clases!-Ya tranquila que le hemos dicho a la profesora que no te sentías bien

-¿Por qué hablas en plural? ¿Tú y quién más?

-Pues todos nosotros-habló la voz que yo menos ganas tenía de escuchar. Alcé una mirada furiosa hacia un Sirius Black que parecía verdaderamente arrepentido. No me importó su cara de pobre angelito sufriendo, me levanté de la cama y me encerré en el baño dando un fuerte golpe

-¿¡Qué demonios hace él aquí!?-gruñí mientras trababa la puerta y abría la ducha

-Eh, que vine en son de paz

-Y yo voy a salir en son de darte unos cuántos golpes, idiota-le grité mientras me quitaba el pijama y me metía bajo la ducha. El agua caliente pareció calmarme ligeramente pero aún seguía cabreada. Con él y conmigo misma. Con él, por motivos obvio. Conmigo misma porque... ¡pues simplemente porque me daba la gana!

-Vine porque me arrastraron hasta aquí-dijo él, luego de una media hora, cuando yo estaba enrollando mi cabello mojado en una toalla. Le pedí a la sala ropa de mi talle y alguien del otro lado tocó la puerta

-Pues no deberían haberlo hecho y tampoco sé para qué lo hicieron-le gruñí mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con una toalla y asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. James me entregó un conjunto de ropa y yo cerré la puerta luego de darle las gracias secamente. Me vestí con una pollera de jean tiro alto muy apretada al cuerpo y una remera muy corta que apenas me tapaba el pecho con un hombro descubierto. Hice una mueca al pensar que aquella ropa no ayudaría mucho al defenderme de las injustas acusaciones del imbécil de Canuto-Y me importan menos todavía tus comentarios y/o pensamientos-dije saliendo del baño, ganándome unas cuantas miradas-¿De dónde has sacado esta ropa, James?

-Apareció de la nada-dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima

-Vale-me quejé-¿Cómo han entrado?-pregunté seriamente mientras ponía mis manos en la cintura-Yo he dicho que no quería que ninguna otra persona entrara, ergo, ustedes no deberían estar aquí

-¿Ergo?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. James y Remus le lanzaron miradas asesinas-De acuerdo, ya no hablo más

- significa lo mismo que -explicó Remus al idiota de su amigo

-Bien, hemos hecho un genial avance-dije sonriendo como pude-Mientras tú le explicas ortografía a Black, yo iré a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore

-¿Para?-preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño

-Para ver cómo puedo hacer para irme-dije saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres

-¡¿IRTE?!-gritaron James y Remus detrás de mí

-Sí, irme-dije caminando rápido para que no me alcanzaran

-No puedes irte, llegaste apenas ayer-mis esfuerzos fueron en vano: al instante ellos me alcanzaron y nada les costaba mantenerme el paso

-Pues nunca debería haber llegado-dije seriamente

-Eh, no, por favor, Ani, no te vayas. Vale, lamento lo que dije. Hoy me desperté de mal humor y la pagué contigo y no debería haberlo hecho pero sí que lo hice y lo lamento

-¿Lo lamentas de verdad?-pregunté deteniéndome y mirándolo directo a los ojos

-Sí, sí. Dios, enserio lo siento mucho. Jamás te volveré a decir algo semejante, lo juro-lo miré por unos segundos y luego suspiré

-Bien. Acepto tus disculpas, Black-él suspiró aliviado

-Wow, nunca hay una cámara cuando se necesita-bromeó Remus con una media sonrisa, intentando romper el tenso ambiente

-Sí, Sirius Orion Black disculpándose es un evento que habría que guardar para la posteridad

-¿Qué dicen de ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines?-preguntó Remus

-Yo no…

-Vamos, Ani, será divertidísimo

-Vale, chicos, voy con ustedes

-Genial-dijo James entrelazando mi brazo con el suyo. Me había acostumbrado en tan solo una noche a cómo era James. Sabía que era muy cariñoso... bueno, lo era conmigo y además no debía preocuparme por alguna confusión o algo así porque a él le gustaba mucho Lili Evans

Por el castillo caminamos así y varias grupos de personas se nos quedaban mirando. Intenté no prestar atención a ese detalle, pero realmente se me complicaba bastante.

Llegando a los jardines caminamos solo hasta un árbol a orillas del lago. Yo me recosté en el césped y cerré los ojos. James se recostó con la cabeza sobre mi estómago y Remus y Sirius se tiraron cerca de nosotros.

-¿Dónde se metió Peter?-pregunté acariciando el cabello desordenado de James sin darme cuenta

-Creo que se quedó en el Gran Comedor-contestó Remus no muy seguro

-Ah, vale-dije sin que me importara demasiado. En ese momento vi como una chica pelirroja salía del castillo con una morocha. Ambas iban sonriendo y hablando en voz baja de Dios vaya a saber qué

-Es ella-me susurró James, atrayendo las mirada de Remus y Sirius hacia nosotros

-¿Ella es Lili Evans?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, ella es-mientras las dos chicas se acercaban más a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos escuché como la morocha decía: "Mira quienes están por ahí". Lili le puso mala cara y la tomó del brazo para apurarse a pasar por nuestro lado. Al vernos a James y a mí así, Lili frunció el ceño e intentó irse aún más rápido-¡Eh, Evans!-saludó James. La chica lo miró mal y se alejó con su amiga del brazo. Yo alcé las cejas y miré a James

-¿Por qué le dices Evans, James?

-Ella no deja que le diga Lili-explicó Remus

-Ah, vale... es algo extraña-comenté

-Es una sabelotodo insufrible-me corrigió Sirius

-Dime algo, señor conquistador-me quejé mirándolo-Cuando te preocupas por conquistar a las chicas no abres la boca más que para besarlas, ¿verdad? Porque si les hablas realmente no comprendo cómo es que estás con tantas chicas-él me frunció el ceño y me miró mal pero yo voltee a mirar a James-¿Por qué no le caes bien?

-Realmente no tengo idea-él parecía dolido y yo intenté sonreírle para darle ánimos

-Vale, ya voy a averiguar yo por qué

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-preguntó Sirius con desprecio

-Ella es una de mis compañeras de cuarto y somos chicas, con eso no tardaré más de un mes en averiguar cada detalle de su vida

-Ya veremos-me retó él

Yo sonreí, sabiendo que podría ayudar a James y cerrare la boca al presumido de su mejor amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Un mes había pasado ya desde aquella vez en el lago con los chicos. Como prometí, había estado averiguando para poder ayudar a James. Lili realmente era una chica complicadísima. Yo ya era una de sus más cercanas amigas pero no le agradaba demasiado que me pasara casi todo el día con los merodeadores. De eso mismo hablábamos esa noche, cuando estaban casi todas dormidas y solo quedábamos en mi habitación casi privada Alice, Lili y yo. Habíamos hecho un hechizo silenciador para no despertar a las otras dos chicas.

-No comprendo cómo puedes pasar todo el día con los merodeadores-me decía Lili con cara de asco

-Oye, Lil, ellos son realmente geniales-aseguré yo con una sonrisa

-Ese Black es un asco de persona

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-le aseguré-Pero Remus y James son dos personas fantásticas y muy buenos amigos

-De Remus no lo dudo-me comentó Lili-pero Potter es un imbécil

-No sé por qué no te cae bien-me quejé-¿No te gustan ni un poquito?

-¡Claro que no! Es un estúpido engreído y mujeriego-contestó ella muy segura de lo que decía

-¿A ti si te gusta?-preguntó Alice de improviso, con una sonrisilla

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme James Potter?-pregunté tartamudeando

-Eso me ha sonado a un sí-comentó Alice riendo por lo bajo. Cuando vi la cara de Lili comprendí todo. A ella sí que le gustaba mucho James pero ella estaba atascada en que era un mujeriego engreído. Sonreí al pensar en la manera perfecta de ayudar a James con ella

-De acuerdo. No digan nada, ¿vale?-supliqué, sonriendo y poniendo mi plan ya en marcha

-¿Y tú crees que le gustas?

-No lo sé... a veces James no es fácil de descifrar-dije, siguiendo el juego

-Pero si se pasa el día pegado a ti, Ani-dijo Alice con una risita. Lili puso una cara de lo más desagradable y yo sonreí. ¡Ella estaba celosa!-Es como si ya fuese tu novio, ¿no crees, Lili?

-Lo que yo creo es que es muy tarde y que debemos irnos a la cama ya mismo-dijo ella, saliendo de allí pisando muy fuerte y recostándose en su cama para luego correr las cortinas. Alice me miró con la boca abierta, buscando alguna explicación. Cuando yo me encogí de hombros, fingiendo que nada sabía de la repentina actitud de Lili, ella me sonrió, me deseó buenas noches y se fue a acostar

Aquella noche me dormí al instante y al levantarme a la mañana siguiente comprendí que era muy, muy temprano. Me di una larga ducha y luego me puse ropa muggle, un jean ajustado y una polera negra de mangas largas y cuello alto ajustada al cuerpo ya que hoy era sábado y ya hacía mucho frío aquí en el castillo.

Salí corriendo a la habitación de los chicos al no encontrar a James en la Sala Común. Eran las siete treinta de la mañana cuando toqué la puerta del cuarto de los merodeadores. Cuando me cansé de esperar y nadie contestó yo me apresuré a entrar.

Los muy vagos estaban durmiendo mejor que nadie aunque teniendo en cuenta que era muy temprano y que era sábado...

Me acerqué a la cama de James intentando no despertar a nadie y me senté en el borde.

-James, despiértate, por favor-susurré moviéndolo levemente-James, despiértate-dije un poco más alto-Despiértate, James-dije moviéndolo un poco más

-¿Eh?-escuché como alguien decía en la cama de junto. Una cabellera dorada se alzó para verme y abrir los ojos como platos-¿Qué haces aquí, Ani?

-Shh, Shh, Remus, cállate-le supliqué-Solo he venido a despertar a James, tengo que hablar muy urgente con él

-¿A esta hora un sábado quieres despertarlo? Buena suerte-dijo riendo y dándose vuelta para seguir durmiendo

-Agh-me quejé-¡James Potter que te despiertes!-le grité, haciendo que no solo él se despertara sino que lo hicieron los cuatro merodeadores a la vez. Remus, Sirius y James tomaron sus varitas y saltaron de sus camas apuntándome con ellas mientras que Peter miraba confundido a sus amigos. Al ver que era yo y que tenía las manos alzadas en señal de rendición, dejaron sus varitas en las mesitas que habían junto a las camas

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-me preguntó un James despierto y... en ropa interior. Me ruboricé notablemente y vi a los demás mirándome igual que como él me miraba

-Eh... yo... Um...-no podía formular una oración coherente. Ni siquiera podía juntar dos palabras-Yo... quería... ha... hablar con...contigo-logré decir después de un rato. Desvié la mirada de él-p... pero cre...creoo que... que mejor dejo que... te vi...vistas antes-salí de la habitación como una bala mientras veía a James ruborizarse

-Bueno, tú vístete, James-le dijo Sirius-Nosotros seguimos durmiendo

Esperé en la Sala Común una media hora y vi bajar a James con el pelo revuelto y húmedo. Se veía realmente guapo. No, aguarden, yo no debía pensar esas cosas... yo solo era un muy buena amiga que le iba a hacer un favor si él aceptaba...

-Siento lo de hace un rato-dije con la mirada baja cuando se sentó a mi lado

-Eh, no ha sido nada-dijo sonriendo y levantándome la cara para darme un beso en la mejilla-¿Qué es lo tan urgente que quieres hablar?

-Ah, yo...-miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie allí pero cualquiera podría levantarse temprano y oír lo que decíamos-Vamos a dar un paseo, James. Te lo contaré mientras caminamos

-Vale-dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano. Al sentir su contacto algo en mi estómago se movió con fuerza pero intenté ignorarlo, no era algo normal pero tampoco era algo por lo que debiera preocuparme... espero. Al llegar a los jardines nos sentamos detrás de unos arbustos que nos cubrían realmente bien de las miradas curiosas-Bien, ahora sí. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¿Recuerdas por esas casualidades de la vida que prometí ayudarte con Lili?-pregunté sonriendo de lado. Ayer en la noche aquella idea me había parecido una total genialidad. Ahora, no me animaba a decirle lo que pensaba que podría servir

-Claro que me acuerdo-sus ojos brillaron al escuchar aquello. Una punzada extraña me atacó el estómago al verlo tan animado-¿Has descubierto algo?

-¿No dije que lo haría?-pregunté con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pude procesar. Aquella sensación era tan extraña para mí, tan nueva...-Escucha, James... ayer en la noche hablé con Alice y Lili y salió el tema "merodeadores". Yo dije que eran buenas personas y Lili me dijo que... no te ofendas ni te sientas mal, ¿si?-le pedí, pensando en que quizá hubiese sido mejor omitir de alguna forma aquella parte. Él asintió, sonriendo aún. yo inspiré hondo-Lili me dijo que eras un engreído y un mujeriego pero luego Alice me preguntó si tú me gustabas y...

-¿Si yo te gustaba a ti?-preguntó sin poder creérselo

-Sí, sí, eso. Entonces ella me preguntó eso y cuando vi la cara de Lili luego de escucharla, decidí provocarla y ver qué decía asique le dije a Alice que tú me gustabas mucho-la boca de James se abrió en una perfecta "o" y me apresuré antes de que me interrumpiera-¡No me interrumpas, déjame hablar! Entonces dije eso y Lili se puso como una fiera y yo le seguí el juego a Alice y ella terminó por decir que como estábamos todo el día juntos ya parecía que yo a ti te gustaba-nuevamente vi como estaba a punto de interrumpirme asique me apresuré a seguir hablando-¡Que no me interrumpas, James Potter!-me quejé y él cerró la boca al instante-Bueno entonces cuando Alice dijo eso a Lili casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas y se fue a acostar hecha un fiera

-¡Entonces sí que le gusto!-dijo muy emocionado. Otra vez sentí aquella desconocida punzada en el estómago pero volví a ignorarla, esta vez con más dificultad

-Sí, James, le gustas pero ella cree que eres un mujeriego engreído

-Oh

-Asique tenemos que buscarle alguna manera para que ella crea que puedes permanecer con una misma chica como novia por más de dos días

-Y tú ya has pensado algo-dijo, sonriendo

-Sí, pero...

-¿Pero qué? Anda, dímelo

-Es que...-me ruboricé

-Oye, no puede ser tan malo

-No, pero...

-Entonces dímelo, vamos

-Pensé que podrías conseguir una novia con la que ella te viera por unos meses, se moriría de celos y terminaría por confesarte lo que siente por ti y dejar a un lado sus prejuicios

-Eres una genio-dijo, sonriéndome como si jamás volviese a hacerlo-Dios, Ani, es perfecto y...

-No, no es perfecto. Todavía te falta la chica que lo haga

-¿Cómo que...?-él me miró confundido-Pensé que tú serías esa chica...

-¿Yo? ¿Tú crees que Lili Evans se pondría celosa por mí? Es decir, ella es muy bonita y...

-Oye, tú eres preciosa-me dijo tomándome una mano

-Gracias, James, pero...

-Eh, sin peros. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Quiero ayudarte-le aseguré

-Entonces, lo haremos

-Vale-acepté con una sonrisilla

-Pero antes de que aceptes... quiero que aclaremos algo-me dijo seriamente-Quizá tengamos que...besarnos, ¿sabes?

-Ah, sí... bueno, James, yo de verdad quiero ayudarte

-Pero no importa qué seguiremos siendo tan buenos amigos como hasta ahora

-¡Pero eso ni siquiera se pone en duda, James Potter!-le dije con un fuerte golpe en su hombro. Él se rió y me sonrió mientras se sobaba el brazo-Te quiero, James-le dije con una sonrisa ladeada

-Y yo a ti, Ani-aseguró abrazándome

-Pues vamos, a darle celos a Lili Evans-dije, levantándome de un salto con un renovado entusiasmo aflorando dentro de mí

-Los primeros que deben saberlos son los chicos, por algo somos mejores amigos desde hace más de seis años

-Vale, pero tiene que parecer un accidente que nos descubrieran

-Que nos vean besándonos en nuestra habitación...-susurró James más para sí que para mí. Mis mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rojo y él comprendió lo que acababa de decir-Oye, solo si a ti te parece...

-Sí, está bien, James. Ya te dije yo que te ayudaría

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco esto, Ani. Voy a estar en deuda contigo TODA la vida

-No es para tanto pero ahora vamos ya que mientras más rápido empecemos con el plan, más rápido Lili se pondrá celosa

Él se rió y me tomó la mano para hacerme correr hasta la Sala Común. Allí había ya unas cuantas personas que nos dirigieron miradas curiosas cuando entramos. Subimos a los dormitorios y James se asomó la cabeza en su habitación. Parecía estar realmente bacía cuando entramos él y yo pero al verdad es que todos estaban allí escondidos. James se dio cuenta y me lo susurró tan bajo que solo yo pude escuchar. Sonreí a su par y él tiró de mí hasta dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y comenzó el teatro. Nos sentamos en su cama y yo me acomodé entre sus piernas.

-Los demás no están-dije yo con el rostro a centímetros del suyo-Me pregunto a dónde se habrán ido

-Cariño, eso ahora es lo que menos me importa-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba para besarme

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora y sentí como si fuera a saltar por mi boca pero cerré los ojos y me acerqué a él con una sonrisa. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos me estremecí ligeramente y sus manos me tomaron por la cintura acercándome más a él. Definitivamente aquel chico sabía cómo besar. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello al instante y fue justo el momento en el que él me estaba recostando contra una de las columnas de la cama cuando los demás se dignaron a mostrar su presencia.

-¡Los atrapamos!-gritó Sirius saliendo de su escondite, haciéndonos saltar a ambos. Remus y Peter salieron detrás de él y sus rostros mostraban perplejidad y sorpresa. No pude evitar que mis mejillas se colorearan

-James, Dios-comenzó Remus-Ani es nuestra amiga, no una más de las chicas del colegio que puedas usar

-No la estoy usando, Remus. Ani es mi novia-admitió y me sorprendí al ve sus mejillas tan rojas como las mías. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla-No es como todas las otras-aseguró sonriéndole a su amigo

-¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada?

-Pues porque no creí que lo fueran a tomar bien-contesté con una sonrisita mientras mis brazos se cerraban en torno al cuello de James, abrazándolo

-¿Y qué pasa con Lili?-preguntó Sirius

-Evans ya quedó en el pasado. Ya estuve suficiente tiempo esperando a que me hiciera caso ella, ¿no te parece, Canuto?

-Pues sí, Cornamenta, ya me estabas pareciendo masoquista en exceso-yo sonreí y me acomodé entre los brazos de mi "novio falso"

-Vale-dijo Remus con una sonrisa dirigida a nosotros dos-Bajaremos a desayunar nosotros, ¿ustedes quieren privacidad, tórtolos?-James y yo reímos y negamos con la cabeza

-Ya hemos tenido suficiente privacidad esta mañana-insinuó James y las miradas de sus tres amigos hicieron que me pusiera aún más roja

Bajamos las escaleras hacia la Sala Común todos riendo y James rodeando mi cintura de manera sobreprotectora. Esto pareció atraer muchas miradas así como los gritos de Sirius tomándonos el pelo a James y a mí.

Lili y Alice estaban en la Sala Común cuando bajamos y la primera nos dirigió una mirada envenenada mientras que la segunda me regalaba una sonrisa radiante y me preguntaba con la mirada. Yo me ruboricé y escondí la cabeza en el pecho de James, lo cual levantó un fuerte mar de murmullos mientras salíamos de la Sala Común al Gran Salón.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El Gran Salón estaba repleto de gente y todos se nos quedaron mirando a James y a mí con los ojos como platos.

-¿James, la noticia de un noviazgo en este colegio causa tanta conmoción siempre?-pregunté en una voz medianamente baja para que nos escucharan los que más cerca teníamos y supieran que éramos "novios"

-No es cualquier noviazgo-comentó Remus con una sonrisa-James es uno de los casanova de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?

-Genial-dije sarcásticamente por lo bajo. James se río y me dio un leve beso en los labios. En ese instante el Gran Salón estalló en murmullos y a mí casi se me cayó la cara de vergüenza

Nos sentamos en la mesa Gryffindor a desayunar. James, Remus, Sirius y Peter comían sin descanso mientras yo solo me escondía lo más que podía de las miradas. Pude ver como a ellos no les incomodaba, debían estar más que acostumbrados a que se hablara de ellos cuatro; pero yo... yo era la chica nueva, la tímida chica que se había hecho amiga de los merodeadores desde su primer momento en este castillos... y aún no estaba acostumbrada a los chismes ni mucho menos a que hablaran de mí.

-Oh, me largo de aquí-dije mientras me ponía en pie de un salto y tomaba mi bolso. James se paró al mismo tiempo que yo y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo

-¿Estás bien?

-No-me quejé. Me sentía bien, sí, pero esperaba que él pudiese comprender que solo quería salir de allí. Y así fue

-Vamos, te llevo a la enfermería

Para mi asombro y el de todos allí presentes al oír nuestra conversación, James me levantó en sus brazos. Yo me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras salíamos del Gran Salón.

James me llevó hasta la Sala Común y luego hasta su dormitorio. Nos sentamos ambos en la cama, cerramos las cortinas e hizo un encantamiento silenciador. Luego me miró a los ojos por un largo rato, me tomó la mano como pretexto para bajar la vista y la recorrió con su pulgar. Yo no comprendía cómo Lili no aceptaba lo que sentía por James con lo tierno que él era.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal?

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me miren tanto, ni a que hablen de mí y de lo que hago, ni… a nada de esto-finalicé con un suspiro-Me agarró desprevenida, no sabía que sería así esto

-Si quieres dejar aquí esto… está bien, lo entiendo

-No, James Potter, no lo haré. Te prometí ayudarte y no voy a romper mi promesa

-Pero yo no quiero que estés incómoda

-¡Ah, qué importa! Además no es que esté incómoda, ¿sabes? Solo me… bien, ya te dije, me tomó desprevenida que a todos les interesara tanto "lo nuestro"

-Estás con James Potter, ¿recuerdas?-preguntó a modo de broma. Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza con cansancio-Veamos, ahora hablemos enserio… ¿de veras te sientes bien?

-No te miento, James. De verdad estoy bien…

-Bueno… ¿pero estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto? Es decir, puedo pedirle a alguien más que…

-No-le dije rápidamente. La simple idea de que él estuviese con otra chica, una que no fuera yo, me repugnaba-James, estoy muy bien con esto, de verdad. Me alegra mucho ayudarte y además ¿no le has visto la cara a Lili? Estaba verde de la envidia. No tomará mucho, estoy segura

-¿Te molesta fingir que estás conmigo?-preguntó al oír el tono apresurado de mis palabras

-¿Molestarme? Ah, James, eres el chico más dulce, tierno, bueno y romántico que eh conocido. Jamás podría molestarme el fingir estar contigo, pero… prométeme que cuando estés con Lili no te olvidarás de mí ni dejarás de hablarme o algo por el estilo

-Jamás haría eso. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy… tan poco…selectivo con mis amistades. Tú me agradaste desde el primer momento

-Tú también me agradaste desde que te vi en la enfermería

-Pero yo no… no hablo de la enfermería. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que los chicos y yo fuimos los que te encontramos? No tienes idea de lo que… lo que sentí cuando… Ah, prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que te voy a decir ahora

-¿Por qué?

-Perdería mi imagen-comentó despeinándose aún más el cabello. Yo me reí

-¡Pero si eso es exactamente lo que queremos hacer!-le dije, riéndome aún-Queremos que ya no parezcas un mujeriego engreído, ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno sí, pero esto ya es excesivo. Prométeme que no contarás nada

-Jamás contaría algo que tú me dijeras, James. Además, ¿a quién podría contarle?

-Ahora te seguirán unas cuantas chicas, te preguntarán cómo es estar conmigo…

-No importa eso. Te prometo que no diré nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien. Mira, estábamos a mitad de la tarde y todo oscureció. Vimos un destello plateado desde el bosque prohibido y fuimos a investigar. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más rápido me palpitaba el corazón y… oye, realmente jamás había sentido algo así. No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te encontramos. Estaba nervioso, histérico, preocupado, ansioso… estaba fuera de mí. Me apresuré a levantarte y llevarte a la enfermería. Ni siquiera recordé que era mago y que podría haberte elevado y llevado flotando. Y cuando despertaste, oh, no tienes idea. Estuve toda la tarde preocupado, dando vueltas por la enfermería… puse de los nervios a Madame Pomfrey. Cuando me dijo que tenías amnesia, sentí algo extraño. No sé qué era y tampoco lo supe en ese momento, pero fue algo fuerte, algo como una pena inmensa… yo quería saber de ti, quién eras, todos tus gustos, tus disgustos, de dónde venías, por qué tenías esos arañazos en los brazos y en el rostro, qué te había sucedido… y no era por curiosidad, te lo juro. Simplemente tenía una fuerte necesidad de saber de ti… y todavía la tengo. A lo que me refiero es a que… no actúo con todos de la manera en la que actúo contigo. Tú eres especial para mí, realmente especial… tengo que descubrir por qué es así, pero cuando lo sepa te juro que te lo diré-él sonrió y me miró a los ojos mientras me presionaba la mano-Aguarda, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Algo que te molestó? ¡No era mi intención, te lo juro!

-Gracias, James-sollocé mientras lo abrazaba y mojaba su camisa con mis lágrimas-Gracias por lo que dijiste, gracias por ser mi amigo, por tratarme tan bien desde el principio, por preocuparte por mí. Gracias por todo

-No me agradezcas nada. Lo que te dije es pura verdad, bonita. Siempre seremos amigos. No importa que recuperes la memoria de la nada y que seas… qué se yo, una asesina serial o algo por el estilo-él se rio y yo solté una risa-sollozo que lo hizo reír un poco más-Siempre seremos amigos, Ani, aunque no sé si ese es tu nombre verdadero, para mí ésta eres tú

-Te quiero, James, te quiero muchísimo

-También te quiero, Ani, puedes creerme. Nunca había querido a una chica como te quiero a ti

-Excepto a Lili-le recordé por mucho que me pesara

-No, a Lili tampoco. A ti te quiero de una manera especial, ni siquiera a Lili la quiero de este modo

-Gracias-susurré abrazándolo más fuerte-Eres lo mejor que recuerdo, James, lo mejor que me pasó en la vida

Mientras lo abrazaba y decía esas palabras sentí un cambio. Estaba segura de que nada que ver con él tenía. Era extraño, peligroso, hermoso, agradable, cálido y frío a la vez. En aquello no había ningún secreto: él y yo éramos simplemente él y yo. Él confiaba en mí, me decía cosas que ni siquiera a sus amigos les decía, y eso a mí me hacía sentir más que especial.

Y él podría ser muchísimas cosas. Podía ser engreído, estúpido cuando quería, un conquistador empedernido, también vanidoso, petulante, creído, pretensioso, tonto, vano y muy, muy mujeriego. Pero también era otras cosas, un millón de cosas que seguramente nadie a excepción de su familia, sus amigos y yo sabíamos. Él también era humilde, cordial, natural, bueno, agradable, sencillo, franco, amigable, tierno, encantador, interesante, atrayente, adorable y muy espontáneo. Jamás podría pasar un mal rato con él si él mismo así no lo deseaba. Era increíble y si tuviese mi memoria, podría jurar que lo compararía con todos los hombres que había conocido en toda la mi vida… y él seguiría siendo al que yo más quería.

Y comprendí en ese instante que lo que yo temía que sucedería, ya había pasado. No había tomado ni un solo día como su novia. Quizá había empezado ya desde antes, desde que lo vi por primera vez en la enfermería. Lo había querido desde ese momento, desde el momento en que lo escuché hablar sobre mí con Madame Pomfrey. Ahora era algo más, algo más profundo, más hermoso, más… preocupante.

Yo lo amaba.

Aquello no estaba bien. Yo simplemente no podía enamorarme de James Potter. Él amaba a Lili, mi amiga. Bueno, él había dicho que yo era especial y que me quería de un modo del que ni siquiera quería a Lili… pero era solo como amiga, quizá una muy cercana hermana. Nada más. Y podía jurarles que eso me pesaba, me dolía en lo más profundo del corazón. Mi destino ya estaba marcado. Yo debía aparecer aquí por Dios vaya a saber qué magia, debía ayudar a James con Lili y debía ser la mejor amiga que James hubiese tenido nunca. Debía también guardarme mis sentimientos y eso yo lo sabía muy bien. No era solo por Lili y que ella y él se amaban, sino también por otra cosa. Algo dentro de mí, algo en mi cabeza… quizá podría un viejo recuerdo de alguna película que me mostraba lo que sucedería si no mantenía a raya mis sentimientos… quizá fuera eso.

-¿Estás mejor ahora?-preguntó por lo bajo luego de que pasaran unos minutos. "¡NO!" quise gritarle para demostrarle lo mal que me sentía. "¡NO ESTOY BIEN PORQUE FUI TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO PARA ENAMORARME DE TI!". Las palabras deseaban salir de mis labios tanto como yo deseaba mantenerlas dentro. Me mordí la lengua

-Sí, James, estoy bien enserio. Gracias

-No me des las gracias. Vamos, ¿quieres que hagamos algo? Es sábado-sonrió-Podemos salir un poco a los jardines, aunque si quieres hacer eso te abrigas más porque hace mucho frío fuera, podemos…

-Aguarda, ya sé qué quiero hacer hoy

-Pues vamos, dímelo

-¿Me enseñas a volar en escoba?-pregunté sonriendo, sabiendo en algún lugar de mi interior que eso me distraería-Quiero aprender a volar, por favor. Tú eres el mejor jugador de Quidditch del colegio y seguro me enseñas rápido. Por favor, por favor, por favor

-Vale, te enseñaré

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-dije saltando en la cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él se rió

-Pareces una niña pequeña así

-Lo siento-dije deteniéndome y ruborizándome

-No, no lo sientas. Me gusta, te ves preciosa así

-Bueno, vamos-dije levantándome de la cama de un salto

Al abrir la cortina vi como los restantes merodeadores entraban al cuarto y se quedaban parados en la puerta al verme abrir las cortinas de la cama de James. Sirius silbó.

-Creí que la habías llevado a la enfermería, Cornamenta

-Pues no-dije yo seriamente mientras James se levantaba y me daba un corto beso en los labios-Me siento de lo mejor ahora-dije abrazando a James

-Anda, ve a abrigarte a tu cuarto que yo te espero en la Sala Común-yo lo miré con el seño fruncido

-Tú también abrígate-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazo

-Sí, sí, yo también me abrigo

-¿A dónde piensan ir?-preguntó Remus

-James me va a enseñar a montar en escoba-dije con una reluciente sonrisa

-Oh, no me quiero perder eso-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona

-Cállate, Canuto-lo retó Remus-Seguro que Ani aprende rápido

-Vengan, si quieren-comentó James

-Bien, vamos todos

-Entonces se abrigan todos, eh. Los espero en la Sala Común. O quizá me tengan que esperar ustedes a mí-comenté

-Es lo más probable-asintió Peter

Me apresuré hacia mi cuarto y busqué entre todas mis cosas un suéter y una campera. Mientras me colocaba el suéter verde esmeralda que combinaba con mis ojos recordaba que éstos eran iguales a los de Lili. Remus una vez me había dicho que si no fuese por el cabello negro azulado que me caía en ondas hasta la cintura, ella y yo seríamos como hermanas. Yo me había reído ante eso y le había dicho que debía dejar de quedarse hasta tan tarde estudiando conmigo. Pero ahora… bueno, debía admitir que mis ojos y los suyos eran totalmente iguales. No importaba, seguramente James sí que encontraría otra diferencia.

Dejé de pensar en ello y me puse mi campera mientras arreglaba mi cabello, que esa mañana había peinado con unos bucles que solo lograba hacer con mi varita.

Suspiré viéndome en el espejo, pensando que Lili era mucho más bonita que yo y bajé a la Sala Común.

Los chicos ya me esperaban allí y, en cuanto llegué junto a ellos, James se apresuró a pasarme un brazo por la cintura mientras que sus amigos silbaban por lo bajo para molestarnos y nos poníamos en marcha hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Mientras recorríamos los jardines los chicos hablaban de qué-sé-yo-qué-cosa y yo me iba distrayendo con la mano que James mantenía en mi cintura de manera protectora. Mientras abríamos las puertas de roble del castillo llegué a darme cuenta de que su mano me estaba acariciando por sobre la campera. En aquel momento cerré los ojos y James me preguntó con preocupación si me encontraba bien. Le había sonreído y asegurado por enésima vez aquel día que estaba bien.

Cuando llegamos al campo de Quidditch, él fue a buscar una escoba al escobero y me dio la suya a mí. Yo lo miré con desconfianza mientras me decía cómo tenía que hacer para elevarme. Cuando terminó de explicarme, dio una patada en el suelo y subió unos cien metros. Lo miré con los ojos como platos y luego miré a los otros tres merodeadores que me miraban desde las gradas.

-¿Sabes?-comencé a decir-Creo que mejor me quedo en tierra

-Vamos, bonita, no te va a pasar nada-me prometió James bajando con su escoba hasta mi altura-No te podes caer la primera vez que te subís a una escoba, es muy improbable si tienes a un maestro que te enseñe-cuando él dijo eso un torrente de imágenes pasaron por delante de mis ojos, mareándome como la primera vez. Reconocí a un chico de rostro redondo, un rostro que me parecía extrañamente familia, cayendo de su escoba y rompiéndose una muñeca-Te prometo que cualquier cosa, te atrapo. No voy a dejar que te lastimes-lo miré con duda, no muy convencida

-¡No sabía que le temías a las alturas!-me gritó Sirius en tono burlesco desde las gradas. Yo entrecerré los ojos y me decidí

-¿Una patada en el piso y luego tengo que mantener el equilibrio?

-Exacto-sonrió mi "novio"

-Bien

Lo vi elevarse nuevamente a unos cien metros de altura y yo respiré hondo, me subí a la escoba y patee el suelo. Al instante sentí cómo me elevaba y pensé en cómo llegar hasta donde estaba James. Sin nada más, miré hacia arriba y el palo de la escoba se dobló también hacia allí. Sorprendida, sentí como la escoba se elevaba hasta donde estaba James. No pude contener un grito por el susto.

-Bien, está bien-me dijo cuando llegué a su lado y la escoba se detuvo-No estuvo tan mal

-Sé sincero

-Bien, sí, estuvo mal…pero para ser una primera vez estuvo genial… ¡no te has caído!

-De puro milagro

-Claro que no, preciosa, eres buena en esto

-Sí, seguro

-Bueno, vamos, ahora quiero que vayas hasta el otro extremo del campo-dijo él con aires de entrenador-No me pongas esa cara, voy a ir al lado tuyo. Esta vez hazlo sin miedo, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo

Y así estuvimos toda la tarde, dando vueltas de un lado a otro del campo. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, bajamos a tocar tierra, ambos con una sonrisa enorme. Al final, luego de unas cuantas vueltas, había aprendido a dirigirme bien en la escoba y ya no tenía miedo a caerme.

-Lo hiciste muy bien-me felicitó Remus cuando se reunió con nosotros

-Gracias, Remus, pero lo hice horrible

-Estuvo estupendo para ser una primera vez-me aseguró James

-Sí, sí, sí, aplausos para la principiante. Vamos al Gran Comedor, nos hemos salteado el almuerzo y muero de hambre

Yo suspiré y me acurruqué en los brazos de James mientras volvíamos al castillo, en realidad hacía muchísimo más frío que antes.

Cuando estábamos por entrar al castillo miré al sauce boxeador y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. No sabía por qué, pero algo en mi interior me decía que ese árbol era tétrico, que algo malo había allí.

Estaba cansada de tener esos presentimientos sin ningún fundamento más que los que estaban escondidos en mi memoria. Quería recordar todo lo que había olvidado. Quería saber quién era, si alguien estaba buscándome, cómo había aparecido allí… pero en verdad no quería saber nada de nada si alguna de esas cosas cambiaba de alguna manera lo que estaba viviendo ahora con James.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El Gran Salón estaba atiborrado de estudiantes y todos ellos se voltearon a mirarnos cuando entramos. Me iba a agarrar un ataque. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que todo el maldito colegio estuviese pendiente de los merodeadores y todos sus movimientos?

-James, ¿todo el maldito colegio está pendiente de lo que ustedes hacen?

-Por lo general, sí

-Fantástico

-No tienes que ser taaan sarcástica, bonita

-Oh, sí que tengo que serlo

-Vamos, no puedes escaparte del Gran Salón todo el año. Te quedarías sin comer y yo tendría que buscar una manera de que pudieras comer sin estar aquí porque no pienso dejarte morir de hambre

-Eres un exagerado

-¿Lo soy? Tú eres una extremista, entonces

-¿Sí?

-Ajam. Una extremista muy, muy, muy hermosa-dijo riendo levemente y plantándome un beso en los labios-A la que quiero muchísimo-agregó dándome otro beso en los labios igual al anterior-Que es tan buena y cariñosa-otro beso más-Y que haría cualquier cosa por mí-otro más-Por la que yo haría cualquier cosa

-Puaj, James, ya para-se quejó Sirius, haciendo como que vomitaba y ahí me di cuenta de como nos miraban todos, escuchando atentos cada palabra-Hermano, estoy intentando comer

-Come y cállate, Canuto, y si quieres mira a otro lado

-Dios Santo, jamás le había pegado tan fuerte

-Será porque ahora sí que está enamorado-le comentaba Remus con una sonrisa-Eres sorprendente, Ani

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices, Remus?

-Eres la primera que logra que Cornamenta esté de novio sin mirar a nadie más

-Porque ella es especial-dijo James abrazándome por la espalda mientras tomaba un poco de zumo de calabaza y luego me besó en la mejilla muy tiernamente-Es hermosa, inteligente, amable, fantástica, buena, adorable, perfecta

-Bueeeno-pidió Sirius

-No sabía que supieras taaantas palabras, James-se burló Remus

-Shhh-me quejé yo-Ya déjenlo. Si es un sol

-Pufff-se quejó Peter por lo bajo

-No se puede estar con ustedes-siguió Sirius-Bájenle a los arrumacos, chicos, intento cenar

-Vale-dije dándole un último beso para luego ponerme a comer algo

-Gracias-suspiró Sirius mientras volvía a comer. Yo me reí

-Ahora come algo-le dije a James acercándole lo primero que vi sobre la mesa

-Ok

Luego de una larga cena subimos a la Sala Común repleta de gente y nos sentamos en las sillas cercanas al fuego. Sirius y Peter estaban hablando de no sé qué chica de otro curso mientras Remus estaba intentando controlarlos a ellos y a sus locos planes. Usualmente James estaría con Sirius y Peter y yo me reiría de los esfuerzos de Remus por controlar a sus amigos, pero este día no. La Sala Común estaba repleta de gente y era el momento perfecto para que nuestro "noviazgo" se hiciera oficialmente público. Además Lili estaba viéndonos junto con Alice. La primer parecía enfadadísima, la segunda, emocionadísima. Asique James y yo nos sentamos los dos juntos en uno de los sillones. Él se sentó con el cuerpo estirado y la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Yo le acariciaba el cabello y de vez en cuando lo besaba en los labios levemente. Cuando estaba con él así, nadie se podría imaginar lo bien que me hacía sentir.

-Me voy a ir a dormir-le dije rozando sus labios al hablar cuando ya eran la una de la mañana-Necesito descansar un poco

-Me parece bien-dijo con una sonrisa levantándose de un salto y tendiéndome una mano. Me llevó hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a nosotros-Que duermas bien-me susurró besándome muy levemente-Te quiero mucho, Ani, de verdad

-También te quiero, James, mucho en verdad. Eres lo más importante para mí. Me voy a dormir. Estoy enserio cansada hoy

-Hasta mañana

-Temprano a la mañana te voy a despertar-le previne. Luego miré alrededor, me sonrojé y en voz muy baja añadí:-Intenta estar un poco más vestido que hoy, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo

-Además está haciendo un poquito de frío como para andar durmiendo en ropa interior

-Digamos que estoy de acuerdo o no te irás jamás a tu dormitorio-dijo riendo

-Bien-dije añadiéndome a sus risas-Hasta mañana, entonces, James

Subí rápido y cuando estaba ya casi en mi dormitorio, creí oírlo suspirar. Me dije a mí mismo que era mi imaginación, que era lo que yo quería que sucediera. Pero no, las cosas no eran así. Solo yo era tan estúpida como para enamorarme en tan solo... ¿qué? Un mes

Al llegar a mi cama me tiré a ella suspirando de contenta. Me había besado con James taaantas veces hoy. Estaba en el cielo y no sabía si en realidad lo merecía. Seguía habiendo algo dentro de mí que me decía que no estaba bien esto...

Lili y Alice me estaban esperando sentadas en sus camas pero ocuparon la de Alice (la más cercana a la mía) cuando me vieron llegar tan contenta.

-¿Y qué? ¿Saliendo con James Potter?-preguntó Alice con una sonrisa

-¿Pueden creerlo? Dios, siento que el corazón me va a estallar. James es tan... tan...-suspiré-es tan bueno, tierno, amable, cariñoso...tan perfecto. Cielos, ¿no escucharon lo que me dijo en la cena? Casi me muero de lo dulce que fue

-Pareces estar soñando

-Me siento en el cielo

-Por favor, no es para tanto-se quejó Lili

-Ahii, Lili, tú no te lo imaginas. James es un sueño hecho realidad. Es como lo que siempre soñé y estuve esperando toda mi vida. Es tan perfecto

-Eso hasta que te cambie por otra

-No, no es así. ¿No lo has visto últimamente? No mira a ninguna chica, Lili, solo a mí. Me dice cosas hermosas y siento que realmente me quiere cuando me besa y cuando me acaricia...

-Aguarda un segundo, ¿te has acostado ya con él?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no. Solo llevamos juntos un día. ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Es lo que todas las chicas quieren de él y lo que él les da a todas las chicas, ya sabes. Es un mujeriego

-Pues ya no es así, así era en el pasado. Hoy en la mañana fui a despertarlo y estaba en boxers y ni siquiera se me insinuó de alguna forma

-¿Segura que en realidad sí que lo hizo pero no lo captaste?-preguntó Lili, incrédula

-No, no fue así. Dios, James es un ángel. No se imaginarían...-suspiré. Estaba bien hablar con ellas porque no les mentía de ninguna forma. Yo me había imaginado con cada fibra de mi ser que las cosas entre James y yo eran así como se las estaba describiendo, solo así podía seguir con todo sin ponerme a llorar como una histérica-Sus amigos me lo dijeron. Está cambiado, chicas, jamás lo habían escuchado ellos así. No puedo creer que yo sea la razón por la que cambió

-¿Y qué hicieron hoy?-preguntó Alice, ávida de noticias

-Oh, me llevó a dar un paseo por los jardines y luego estuvimos todo el resto del día con sus amigos, él ayudándome a aprender a volar en escoba

-¿Enserio?

-Sí

-Bueno, pues me alegro por ti

-Lili, ¿cuál demonios es tu problema?

-¿Mi problema?-ella estaba roja de ira-¡No tengo ningún maldito problema! Por mí, que tú y James sean de lo más felices

-Lili, ¿estás celosa?-pregunté con las cejas contraídas

-¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De ti? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Por qué crees que lo estoy?

-Eh...¿qué tal por el hecho de que hablas rapidísimo, como lo hace cuando estás nerviosa?

-No estoy nerviosa-sus ojos chispeaban de enojo y celos

-¡Lili, somos amigas, dime la verdad!

-No tengo nada que decirte, maldita sea

-Claro que sí me tienes que decir unas cuantas cosas. ¿Te gusta James?

-¿Potter?-ella hizo que ese apellido sonara como una palabrota-Potter es un asco de persona, jamás podría gustarme de alguna manera

-Bien, entonces no hay problema alguno

-No-soltó casi como un gruñido-Ninguna clase de problema

-Perfecto. Me voy a dormir, mañana es domingo y le prometí a James que lo despertaría para pasar la mañana juntos antes que los merodeadores nos rodeen

-Genial. Luego nos cuentas qué te prepara el merodeador

-Seguro-dije sonriendo mientras las tres nos recostábamos en nuestras respectivas camas-No puedo esperar a mañana...-susurré con una sonrisa. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que contarle a James

-¡Ya cállate!

Sonreí a la oscuridad cuando apagué la luz que se encontraba junto a mi cama y me dejé caer en la inconciencia mientras Lili murmuraba algo por lo bajo. Por lo que llegué a comprender fue algo como: "Ella está loca de remate si cree que puedo llegar a estar celosa porque está con ese asqueroso de James Potter. Aunque él es tan...".

No pude saber el resto porque mis párpados pesaban demasiado. Sonreía al entender que Lili estaba realmente celosa y muy interesada en James. No tardaría mucho para que comprendiera sus sentimientos hacia él... y eso era lo que peor me hacía sentir. Me sentí totalmente dividida entre dos deseos: el de ver a mi amigo y "novio" feliz con la chica que él amaba y el de estar a su lado fingiendo ser su novia. Estaba siendo muy egoísta, muchísimo. Algo en el interior de mi cabeza me hacía sentir peor y eso era realmente lo más horrible. Cuando me encontraba sola, realmente sola podía con la culpa. Pero luego estaba cuando estaba sola excetuando a esa voz en mi cabeza, esa que me decía que yo era realmente una horrible persona por lo que estaba haciendo pero yo sabía que esa voz tenía un motivo oculto, algo que yo no lograba recordar pero que ese remoto rincón de mi mente sí recordaba. Algo que, de alguna manera, me hacía una persona aún mucho más egoísta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Cuando abrí los ojos era de mañana y la luz apenas y había comenzado a ingresar a la habitación. Me desperté por un extraño sueño que intercambiaba imágenes de un chico de pelo azabache negro como la noche muy parecido a James, una chica de cabello tupido de color castaño, un chico pelirrojo con pecas y yo. Todas imágenes extrañas, mucho en verdad, y entremezcladas con lugares que yo no conocía o quizá no recordaba. Sabía de alguna manera que aquellas personas eran parte de mi memoria pero no conseguía saber ni sus nombres. Era frustrante.

Me quedé mirando el dosel de mi cama por un largo rato. Luego, me desperté y me di una cálida ducha que me calentó y relajó. Cuando salí vestida con ropa muggle abrigada vi como mi compañera de cuarto, Lili Evans, se removía en su cama inquietamente. Estaba susurrando cosas en sueños y logré escuchar como su voz pronunciaba levemente un nombre en particular.

"James... James... James"

Apenas y quise ser consiente de que la había escuchado.

"James... James... James"

Mi mente comenzó a procesar aquellas palabras saliendo de sus labios.

"James... James... James"

Mis ojos se humedecieron y me escocieron con dolor.

"James... James... James"

Mi egoísmo me traspasó como un cuchillo helado en medio del pecho al ver sufrir a mi amiga por algo que yo había arreglado con el chico que le gusta.

"James... James... James"

Unas lágrimas

"James... James... James"

Otra le siguió a esa.

"James... James... James"

Pronto mi rostro se vio empapado de aquellas gotas saladas provenientes de mis ojos.

"James... James... James"

Cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre sentía un puñal en el corazón.

"James... James... James"

Me alejé de su cama rápidamente antes de que se me corriera todo el maquillaje por las lágrimas que ahora me eran incontenibles.

Cuando salí del cuarto me quité las lágrimas del rostro y me retoqué el maquillaje cuidadosamente para que no se notara que había llorado viéndome en el espejo del pasillo y me dirigí rápidamente al dormitorio de los merodeadores.

Una vez llegué a mi destino, pude ver para mi enorme sorpresa como James me esperaba apoyado en la puerta. Estaba muy guapo. Más de lo normal, pero tenía cierta aire distraído esa mañana.

Lo cierto en realidad es que había estado muy extraño desde hace dos meses, la mañana de nuestro segundo día como "novios", cuando yo le había contado todo lo que había hablado con Lili y como ella había reaccionado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba dando vueltas por la Sala Común bien abrigada en mi campera favorita, esperando a que James se dignara a bajar. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque yo en realida ya ni siquiera quería contarle nada porque solo apresuraría el momento en el que deberíamos dejar de ser "novios falsos".

Al fin lo vi bajar, mucho más guapo de lo normal con una campera de cuero negro y unos jeans oscuros además de un suéter negro con una raya gris topo en medio del pecho. Sonreí al verlo y él me devolvió una reluciente sonrisa hermosa.

-Hola bonita

A veces me preguntaba si James era así con todas las chicas o solo conmigo. Si realmente era así con todas, no me extrañaba para nada que fuera el más grande conquistador que hubo tenido alguna vez el colegio.

No contesté, solamente sonreí, tomé su mano y salimos juntos de la Sala Común hacia la Sala de Menesteres. James había estado feliz de saber que podía compartir ese lugar conmigo porque pocos conocían la existencia de esa sala y ahora que se nos veíamos en invierno encima no podíamos salir a dar paseos por el jardín... bueno, cuando menos no sin congelarnos

La enorme sala se superaba a sí misma cada vez que íbamos allí. Hoy era una sala con paredes azul oscuro con pequeños puntos plateados en ellas y el piso de alfombra azúl oscuro también. Sentías que entrabas y estabas en medio del espacio exterior, contemplando todas las estrellas que tenías alrededor tuyo. Casi lloro cuando vi todo aquello. El lugar estaba cálido y las paredes oscuras mantenían el calor asique estábamos bien allí.

Nos sentamos ambos en el piso y por un rato no se escuchó nada más que nuestras respiraciones regulares.

-Lili está muerta de celos-comencé yo. Él al instante se había levantado sobre sus codos para poder verme bien y su rostro mostraba una preciosa sonrisa de alegría. Lo amaba y por eso me agradaba verlo sonreír de ese modo por algo en lo que yo lo había ayudado pero pensar que tenía que ver con Lily me destrozaba

-¿De verdad me lo dices?-preguntó con una ráfaga de esperanza en sus ojos chocolate

Y fue ahí cuando proseguí a contarle la actitud de mi compañera de cuarto la noche anterior sin que él me interrumpiese en algún momento. Cuando terminé de explicarle lo que cada palabra y cada gesto había significado, él estaba que no podía más de su orgullos y gratitud.

Me agradeció mil veces por todo lo que lo estaba ayudando a lograr y, con los ojos húmedos, le respondí que no era nada. Luego, cuando ya no pude contener las lágrimas, le inventé que era todo porque estaba muy feliz porque nuestro plan estuviese funcionando. Y él, por supuesto, me creyó. "¡Hombres! ¡No saben nada!", había sido lo único que pensé en el momento en que James me había pedido que le contara nuevamente todo lo que Lili había dicho y hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos dos meses no me había atrevido a preguntarle nada respecto a qué lo tenía de ese modo, pero hoy estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-James...-comencé cuando él me tomó la mano como una rutina ya mientras salíamos por el orificio del retrato y caminábamos

-Vendrás a mi casa en las vacaciones de navidad-me dijo él, con un amago de sonrisa. Sí, también estaba mucho más serio

-¿Qué?-pregunté, olvidando mi propósito y anexándolo en mi cabeza para más tarde

-Ah, le he enviado a mis padres una carta diciéndoles que eras mi novia, que quería que te conocieran y que no quería que te quedaras aquí con las desapariciones que están ocurriendo ahora. Lo cual es cierto, en realidad. Asique mamá me envió una carta diciendo que estaban más que complacidos en que vinieras tanto en vacaciones de navidad como en las de pascua y en las de verano

-¿Qué?-volví a preguntar, anonada

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?-sonrió él-¿Vendrás? En realidad te lo acabo de imponer y no es así, puedes quedarte aquí en Hogwarts

-No, no James. Sí que quiero ir a tu casa en vacaciones y conocer a tus padres pero...-me acerqué a su oído y susurré lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo él oyera-No soy tu novia y no le quiero mentir a tus padres

-Lo entiendo pero Canuto sí que vendrá a casa en todas las vacaciones que te nombré y realmente no quiero que te quedes aquí. Además él es un boca floja y les contará a mis padres de ti

-Vale, James, voy a ir

-Pero no quiero que estés incómoda

-No lo estaré-"Por supuesto que estás mintiendo", me dije a mí misma

-Me alegro entonces. Le enviaré la respuesta a mis padres

-James...-volví a comenzar con la intención de preguntarle por su estado de ánimo en los dos meses anteriores, pero él volvió a interrumpirme

-Te quiero-me dijo improvistamente. Yo sonreí con los ojos brillando y logró con eso me olvidara de lo que estaba por decir. Él jamás era el que lo decía así de la nada. Siempre era yo la que lo decía y él siempre era el que me contestaba con un "También yo" o un "Te quiero mucho, también"-Te quiero de verdad, Ani. Mucho enserio

-Yo... James, sabes que también te quiero muchísimo... ¿a qué viene eso?

-Nada, solo no quiero que lo olvides

-Vale-dije sonriéndole-James...-comencé por tercera vez. En esta ocasión, por suerte, parecía haberse quedado sin motivos para interrumpirme y tuvo que buscar uno más arduamente. De igual modo, lo que se le ocurrió no fue lo más brillante

-¿Has visto la cantidad de deberes que nos dejó ayer McGonagall? No sé qué le pasa, hoy en la tarde comienzan las vacaciones y...

-James, por favor-él bajó la cabeza, suspiró y se rindió

-Vale, habla

-James Potter, quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede este último tiempo

-¿A qué te refieres?-sus ojos se abrieron en falsa inocencia

-James, has estado muy distante y abstraído en ti mismo. Te distraes en clase más de lo normal, ya no haces ninguna broma ni travesura y apenas y te ríes. Me preocupas muchísimo

-No te preocupes por mí. Solo es una fase, estaré madurando un poquito

-Espero que no-me reí-Te quiero tal cual eres tú. Inmaduro, tonto, loco, bromista, rompecorazones y todo lo que quieras ser. Este no eres tú y yo solo quiero que estés bien y seas tú mismo

-Gracias, Ani-sonrió él-Gracias por ser tú misma tú también. Eres la mejor amiga que se pudiera tener

-Gracias a ti, James Potter, jamás creí que podría tener a alguien que me importase tanto

Caminamos hacia el Gran Salón en aquella ocasión y me impresionó que estuviese tan lleno de gente. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa al no encontrar a ninguno de los merodeadores allí. Unos minutos después, nos enteramos de porqué tanto alboroto: el director Dumbledore quería hacer una anuncio.

-Sé que es algo tarde para avisarlo, pero hoy en la noche tendremos un baile para celebrar la navidad. Es un baile formal y por eso les daremos el resto del día libre para que vayan al pueblo y compren sus atuendos. Luego del almuerzo tendrán todos prohibida la entrada al Gran Comedor y les aconsejo ser puntuales a la comida del mediodía. La fiesta comienza hoy a las ocho. Espero tengan un hermoso día

Los murmullos se alzaron a través de todo el Gran Salón e incluso me sorprendí a mí misma muy entusiasmada porque fueran las ocho de la noche ya.

James y yo solo comimos algo y luego nos fuimos a los terrenos, a un lugar donde no pegaba tanto el aire helado y donde era soportable estar. En aquel rincón nos sentamos y casi al instante comenzó a caer una fina nieve sobre nuestras cabezas.

Mi amigo sacó de su espalda una rosa roja toda cubierta por una fina capa de nieve y yo le sonreí.

-¿Sabes que los muggles hacen esos trucos?

-Bueno, pero no lo hacen con tanto cariño como lo hago yo-dijo él con una de sus tiernas sonrisas, tendiéndome la rosa-¿Vendrás conmigo al baile de hoy en la noche?

-Por supuesto que lo haré-asentí con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba-No querría ir con nadie más-él me miró como sin saber si decir algo y yo me apresuré a alentarlo:-James, ¿qué quieres decirme? No me digas que no es nada, porque estoy segura de que es algo importante

-No, de verdad que no lo es. Bonita, yo solo me estaba preguntando... ¿no hay ningún chico que te guste?-preguntó, mirando hacia la nada, evitando mi mirada. "Tú", quise decirle al instante, atraerlo hacia mí y besarlo como jamás lo había hecho en esos dos meses de "noviazgo". Sabía que no podía hacer eso si quería continuar siendo amiga de James

-¿Algún chico? No, no, James-dije sonriendo-Los chicos de este colegio no me gustan mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Yo solo tenía curiosidad, nada más. He escuchado a unos cuantos hablar de lo hermosa que eres pero obviamente Lunático, Canuto y yo nos hemos encargado de callarlos-por su sonrisa, estuve segura de que era mejor no saberlo

-¿Han estado hablando de mí? ¿De verdad?-me mostré interesada-¿Qué han dicho?

-Eh, chica, no te pongas así-rió él. Parecía que estaba de su humor de antes o eso intentaba, cuando menos...-Eres hermosa y todos se dan cuenta de ello pero no notan lo importante

-¿Qué es lo importante?-pregunté con interés

-Ellos solo se fijan en tu exterior y ni siquiera lo hacen bien, pero dejemos esa conversación para otro día, Ani. Ahora quiero que vayamos ambos a buscar a los chicos, contarles del baile si no se han enterado ya, e ir al pueblo o se nos hará tarde

-Bien, pero no me olvidaré de esta conversación pendiente

Como James había dicho, fuimos a buscar a Remus, Sirius y Peter y ellos ya estaban enterados del baile e incluso Sirius ya tenía pareja. Me reí al enterarme de ello y todos me miraron raro. Bueno, luego me disculpé con Canuto por ser tan mala.

Me junté con Lili y Alice para ir al pueblo a comprar los vestidos. La primer estaba muy nerviosa. En realidad, estaba muy nerviosa siempre que yo aparecía desde hace unos cuantos días... algo me estaba ocultando. Claro, ella no sabía que yo tenía total conocimiento de que ese algo era que ella estaba enamorada de James, mi "novio".

Alice estaba simplemente emocionada.

Estuvimos toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde dando vueltas por el pueblo, buscando los vestidos perfectos. Cuando por fin los encontramos, nos dirigimos, heladas, al castillo, directo a nuestra habitación. Yo fui la primera en meterme a la ducha y al salir me puse mi ropa interior mientras Lili entraba al baño. Me maquillé mientras ella se bañaba y luego se metió Alice en cuanto ella salió. Mientras Lili se vestía, yo me anudaba el cabello en un montón de hebillas que dejaban caer rizos perfectamente formados hacia todos lados, en una caída muy desordenada y elegante. Luego me encargué del pelirrojo cabello de mi amiga que en realidad prefería dejárselo suelto y ondulado. Alice era más tradicional, simplemente me pidió que le hiciera un rodete en la parte alta de la cabeza, le quedó preciosa. Las maquillé a las dos con colores acordes a sus vestidos y ellas se vistieron mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme. A las ocho menos cinco las tres estábamos listas ya y muy bonitas, si tenía que ser yo quien lo dijera. Lili llevaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo con escote en "v" todo decorado con brillo. El de Alice era color turquesa y le quedaba hermoso con su cabello morocho recogido, tenía una caída recta hasta el piso y en la parte de busto estaba todo decorado con mostacillas en la gama de los azules oscuros. El mío me había fascinado desde que lo vi y era con la parte del corset en verde esmeralda-el mismo color de mis ojos-y un hermoso tramado de flores en negro, la parte de la falda era negra y lisa y sobre ella caía a un lado la misma tela del corset, estilizando un poco la falda y que no fuera solo negro, era amplia, además.

-Será mejor que baje-susurré-James me está esperando

-Ah, bueno, suerte con eso-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa de aliento

-Sí, seguro-agregó Lili de manera nerviosa, intentando parecer indiferente

Bajé las escaleras lentamente para asegurarme de que no me despeinaría y allí abajo estaban los cuatro merodeadores con una chica rubia que iba del brazo de Sirius. Le sonreí a James cuando él levantó la mirada hacia mí y se me quedó viendo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Sabes? La sorpresa de tus ojos me ofende-dije como saludo, con ambas manos en la cintura

-Estás hermosísima-me respondió él y su tono fue muy extraño: entre emocionado y orgulloso. Me besó en los labios con mucha lentitud y cariño. No recordaba que me hubiese besado nunca de ese modo

-Bueno, basta de espectáculo-rió Canuto-Vamos ya al Gran Salón

-Él tiene razón-dije yo con una sonrisa dirigida a James. Al comprender lo que había dicho, me pregunté a mí misma si me habría vuelto loca- Puaj, ¿qué demonios acabo de decir? Creo que me estoy enfermando

Todos rieron antes mis últimas palabras y yo me tomé del brazo de James mientras bajábamos al Gran Salón y muchas miradas volteaban hacia nosotros.

En realidad la noche pasó sin más, la mayor parte del tiempo bailamos James y yo. En un momento un chico me pidió de bailar en medio de una canción, no le di mucha importancia pero James prácticamente le gruñó que se largara y que no se acercara a "su chica". Me gustaba como estas palabras sonaban al salir de sus labios, mucho más me gustaba cuando iban dirigidas hacia mí.

A la medianoche nos fuimos hacia la Sala Común, que estaba vacía, para estar solos. Nos sentamos en los usuales sillones y nos quedamos hablando un muy buen rato. Cuando ya había subido muchas parejas, casi todas, diría yo, James bostezó.

-Mañana sale a las once el expreso a Londres

-Más bien hoy-le dije, riéndome

-Sí, tienes razón

-Ha sido una noche muy bonita, James, gracias por todo

-Gracias a ti por hacerla tan especial-dijo él mientras me daba un leve roce de labios. No comprendía estos momentos pero me agradaban. Cuando estábamos solos no debíamos fingir que éramos novios, pero sí que lo hacíamos. Ya nunca nos besábamos en las mejillas, para despedirnos en la noche todo era roce de labios. No me quejaba, no, claro que no, pero me hubiese agradado saber por qué era de esa forma

Él me dejó en las escaleras presionando apenas sus labios contra los míos, se dio media vuelta, me deseó buenas noches y subió por la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de los chichos. Yo subí a mi dormitorio y a mi cama a los trompicones y me recosté allí unos segundos para recobrar el sentido. Cuando me cambié el vestido y lo guardé en el baúl ya listo para la partida de mañana a la casa de James, me di cuenta vagamente de que Lili no había llegado aún. Me pregunté con cierta curiosidad qué estaría haciendo pero eso no me duró mucho porque estaba tan cansada y los pies tanto me dolían de haber bailado que me dormí casi al instante.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Me desperté aquella mañana con una respiración que me daba en la cara directamente. Al reconocer ese aroma tan varonil sonreí todavía un poco dormida y me acerqué al hombre que se encontraba junto a mí en aquel momento. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y me acarició el cabello de la raíz a las puntas sin perderse un solo detalle de él mientras yo me despertaba de mi sueño.

Una vez fui consiente de que ese día debíamos partir hacia Londres, fui consiente también de que me encontraba en los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryffindor de Hogwarts y luego de que James estaba junto a mí. ¿Cómo diantres podía ser eso?

-¿Cómo demonios te metiste en los dormitorios de las chicas?

-Buenos días a ti también, preciosa

-Ah, sí, bueno. Hola James, buen día, cariño. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias

-Pues me alegro. Ahora dime a qué debo el honor de tu visita a esta hora... por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

-Las siete de la mañana

-¿Y tú estás despierto tan temprano? No me lo creo-él se rió en aquel momento y me silenció con un beso

-Vamos, pequeña bromista, levántate. Creo que andar con los merodeadores te está influenciando

-Obviamente que sí-dije riendo-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Con los merodeadores tenemos la tradición de dar un paseo por los jardines antes de que las vacaciones comiencen

-Ah

-Y queremos que vengas con nosotros

-Eres muy amable, James, pero yo no soy un merodeador

-Casi eres una de nosotros, bonita-dijo sonriendo-Haces más bromas que Canuto, Lunático y yo juntos últimamente

-Bueno, pero de cualquier modo...

-¿Vienes?-me preguntó con carita de perrito y voz dulce. Debo admitirlo, me derritió totalmente con esa cara

-Ok, voy con ustedes

-Te dejo cambiarte, entonces-él sonrió y me besó dos veces muy lentamente y luego se retiró por la puerta

En cuanto se perdió de vista yo corrí al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Me vestí con ropa muggle abrigada y bajé las escaleras de una corrida.

Ellos me esperaban repantigados en los sillones junto al fuego y yo me senté en uno de ellos, recostada junto a James. Él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Te quiero-me dijo por lo bajo

-Te quiero, también-susurré mientras sonreía y enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho

-Bueno, bueno, par de enamorados. ¿No íbamos a salir?

-Sí-dije riendo- Dime algo, Sirius, y no te rías cuando lo pregunte, ¿vale? ¿Cuando demonios sentarás cabeza y te conseguirás una novia QUE DURE MÁS DE UNAS CUANTAS HORAS?-Remus se rió a mandíbula suelta junto con James y Peter

-Eso pasará el día en que el infierno se congele-me aseguró el joven Black y yo le sonreí mientras me levantaba y tiraba de la mano de James para dejara de revolcarse en el sillón por la risa y luego de la de Remus y la de Peter para que pudiésemos salir de una vez a los terrenos. Sirius se quedó esperando a que lo ayudara como a todos los demás y después de unos segundos me compadecí de él y tomé su mano para levantarlo a él también

El camino a los jardines fue silencioso y, cuando por fin salimos al exterior, una ráfaga de frío aire invernal nos azotó en las caras.

Recorrimos cada rincón de los terrenos y no paramos de caminar hasta que llegamos a un árbol que nos proporcionaba resguardo de la nieve que ahora caía.

Los merodeadores se quedaron en silencio como pocas veces sucedía y yo, en vez de disfrutar un poco de paz, me preocupé. Sabía que me querían decir algo porque los conocía muy bien. Sabía que de ellos había encontrado un momento para hablar de mí en el día anterior y que lo que habían comentado les había dejado a todos una duda en la cabeza y no sabían si planteármela o no. Me encogí involuntariamente y todos ellos me miraron a la vez. Me senté derecha, desligándome de la protección de los brazos de James, y los miré a todos a los ojos uno por uno.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, ustedes-mi tono era tal que no aceptaba réplica por lo cual todo ellos se quedaron callados un buen rato

-Eh... nosotros ayer en la noche estuvimos hablando de ti...-comentó Peter por lo bajo. Bien, ya sabía el cuando. Aún me faltaba el por qué y el qué

-¡Peter!-se quejaron lo tres merodeadores restante

-No le digan así, chicos. Quiero saber qué es lo que estuvieron hablando-mi tono era serio, enfadado y duro y todos, incluso Sirius, se encogieron ante ello. Jamás me había visto enojada de verdad

-Ani, cariño...-comenzó James-No es como si quisiéramos tener secretos contigo...

-En realidad es todo lo contrario-asintió Sirius. Últimamente él estaba siendo más amable conmigo

-Solo es que no queremos incomodarte o ponerte mal-dijo Remus, mirándome a los ojos

-No pasará eso, chicos, pero quiero que me digan lo que sucede

-Ayer estuvimos hablando de ti, es verdad-asintió James-Pero no de ti, de ti. En realidad de tu memoria

-Ah

-Nos preocupa el hecho de que no hayas recordado nada-continuó mi novio-Porque no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?-bien, ya tenía el por qué y el qué

-Eh... no-susurré-Solo tengo extraños sueños en los que se mezclan tres personas que reconozco pero no puedo recordar quiénes son

-¿Cómo son ellos?

-Bueno, son dos chicos y una chica. Ella tiene el pelo color castaño y muy tupido y ojos color almendra. Uno de los chicos es pelirrojo y tiene pecas y los ojos azules y el otro chico es muy pareció a ti, James, pero hay algo raro en él que hace que sepa que no eres tú-describí-Son sueños extraños. Se mezclan las imágenes de esos tres conmigo y lugares que creo conocer de fondo pero nada más

-¿Hace cuánto que tienes esos sueños?

-Como uno o dos... meses

-¿Meses?-preguntó James y se levantó del suelo como loco-¡Ani, podría ser algo importante! ¿¡Cómo no vas a decirnos!? ¿¡Cómo no me lo vas a decir a MÍ? ¡Dios, eso fue lo más estúpido que se te pudo ocurrir ha...!-él se detuvo al ver que mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Presionó los labios y no dijo una palabra más mientras las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos. Primero eran cálidas y luego se congelaban en mi rostro por el frío viento. Yo no dije una palabra y todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que yo terminara de descargarme. Al final, luego de unos minutos, fui capaz de detener las lágrimas y secarme las que tenía aún en el resto, solo quedando el rastro que había dejado las que se congelaron-Perdóname-susurró James

-No es nada. No creí que fuera algo importante, por eso no dije nada. Perdóname tú a mí-susurré mientras me abrazaba las piernas con los brazos. James se sentó a mi lado y me acunó en sus brazos mientras yo me calmaba del todo

-Ya está todo bien. Perdóname, no me di cuenta de nada. No debía haberte gritado, fui un idiota-yo tragué saliva mientras él hablaba y me dediqué a observar la tela de su campera

-Será mejor que entremos ya-susurró Remus-El tren saldrá en media hora y no creo que quieran que nos deje aquí

-Eso es-estuvo de acuerdo Sirius-No creo que a Mcgonagall le haga feliz que nos quedemos aquí para alborotar al castillo hasta en navidad. Apuesto a que estas son sus fiestas favoritas del año porque nos tiene bien lejos sin que podamos causarle alboroto-bromeó él. Yo me reí por lo bajo. Fue una risita medio llorosa pero hizo sonreír a todos los merodeadores. Escuché por lo bajo cuando James le palmeaba la espala a Sirius y le decía: "Gracias, Canuto"

James cargó mi baúl hasta el tren aunque yo le dije que podía con él. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del tren buscando un compartimiento vacío yo me ponía a pensar en lo que les había contado a los chicos. Esperaba que no se quedaran con la preocupación, no quería eso.

El viaje en tren se hizo muy corto para mi gusto y yo casi ni hablé, tan solo escuché a los merodeadores con una sonrisa. Ellos estaba bromeando con Sirius sobre aquella chica que lo había acompañado al baile y yo me reí por lo bajo al escuchar alguno que otro chiste proveniente de James y Remus. Peter estaba como más a raya, parecía simplemente reírse de los chistes como si fuera ajeno a ellos. Era algo parecido a lo que yo hacía ahora pero solo que con la diferencia de que yo me reía cuando algo me resultaba realmente gracioso, no todo el tiempo.

Asique así pasó el viaje en el tres escarlata. Entre bromas, risas y comentarios algo desubicados llegamos a la estación King Cross y atravesamos la barrera con nuestro equipaje.

La madre de James nos esperaba allí y, en cuanto nos vio, corrió hacia nosotros. James paró ambos carritos con nuestros baúles y abrazó a su madre, que prácticamente lo estrujó en sus brazos.

-¡Hijo! ¡Que bueno es volver a verte! ¡Con todo lo que está sucediendo estoy siempre tan preocupada!

-Tranquila, mamá, estoy bien y sé defenderme

-Ahii, por supuesto que lo sé, cariño, lo sé-le palmeó la mejilla y luego se fijó en nosotros-¡Sirius, cariño!-saltó ella y se acercó a él para abrazarlo como si fuera otro de sus hijos-Remus, qué bueno es verte. Estás tan guapo como siempre-le palmeó a mejilla a él también tal como había hecho con su hijo y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Luego, abrazó a Peter, quien ya debía irse con sus padres. Él nos saludó a todos y se esfumó. En ese momento, la madre de James concentró su atención en mí. Yo tragué saliva difícilmente al verla. La mujer era muy hermosa, los ojos color chocolate eran los mismos de James y el cabello color caramelo le caía en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y muy amable-Y tú debes ser Ani, la dulce y hermosa novia de la que James me habla en las cartas

-Yo... yo... sí, sí soy yo-las mejillas se me pusieron rojas cuando ella me abrazó como si me conociera de toda la vida

-Pues sí que eres muy hermosa y dulce, niña-la mujer me sonrió

-Gra-gracias, señora Potter

-Sarah, linda, dime Sarah-me palmeó la mejilla a mí también y tomó uno de mis bolsos-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ya mismo. Remus, por cierto, te quedarás en casa. Me ha mandado tu madre una lechuza hace poco y dice que lamenta mucho no poder estar

-De acuerdo, señora Potter, gracias

-Sarah, Remus, dime Sarah. Mi Dios, que chicos más educados. ¡Seis años intentando que me llame por mi nombre!-todos reímos e incluso ella mientras caminábamos hacia un callejón donde poder desaparecernos con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Al llegar a la casa de James nos recibió una niña pequeña que se abalanzó sobre mi novio al instante.

-¡James! Papá, papá, papá, llegó James. Mira, pa, llegó James. Y Sirius y Remus también vinieron y hay una chica que no sé quién es con ellos-gritaba la pequeña, dando saltos alrededor de James

-Maggie-gritó James mientras alzaba a la pequeña y le daba vueltas en el aire-¿Cómo está la mejor y más hermosa hermana del mundo?-la pequeño se rió y, en cuanto su hermano la soltó, corrió a abrazar a Sirius y luego a Remus. Se quedó parada delante de mí con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, era realmente una muy enternecedora escena

-¿Tú eres Ani?-yo la miré sorprendida y me agaché a su altura

-¿Cómo me conoces?

-James nos contó muuuucho de ti en cartas. Mamá me las leyó y todas decían que eras muy bonita, buena, amable, divertida y muy, muy hermosa

-¿Y crees que tu hermano exageró? Porque suele hacerlo...

-No, no exageró-le sonreí a la pequeña que me abrazó muy fuerte

-Vamos adentro, lo mejor es no quedarse fuera en estos tiempos

-Sí, mamá

La casa era preciosa y pronto me vi en la habitación de la pequeña hermana de James, acomodando mi baúl en un rincón para que no molestara demasiado. Todos los demás se estaban acomodando en la habitación de James. Me senté solo unos segundos en la cama que la madre de James había puesto en el cuarto de su hija para mí y aprecié mi situación. ¿James realmente había dicho todas esas cosas de mí? Me hacía sentir bien creer que así era.

Bajé casi al instante para ayudar a la madre de James a cocinar y, luego de una hora de charlar y hacer diferentes platos de comida, ambas nos pusimos a poner la mesa.

-Mi hijo habló tanto de ti en las cartas...

-James es muy dulce siempre-comenté, sonriendo-Es realmente la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Remus, Sirius y Peter son tan buenos amigos...

-Esos chicos son tan buenos, siempre he creído que James tiene suerte de tener amigos así

-Sí que la tiene-asentí medio ida

-Nos contó lo que sucedió, ¿sabes? ¿Querida, ni un poco de tu memoria has recuperado?

-No, por desgracia. Aunque estoy de verdad feliz como estoy ahora, en Hogwarts con los merodeadores. No sé, el otro día llegué a pensar que quizá no me importa no recuperar la memoria. Aunque después me pongo a pensar en que quizá tengo una familia y amigos en algún lado buscándome desesperadamente

-No me lo puedo ni imaginar. Si James o Maggie desaparecieran... creo que no conseguiría seguir adelante

-Yo la comprendo-susurré mientras suspiraba-Aún más con los tiempos en los que estamos entrando

-Me hace bien saber que en Hogwarts están todos a salvo, con el director Dumbledore...

-Pero de cualquier modo se preocupa-adiviné yo. Cuando ella asintió, le sonreí. Me resultaba algo surrealista que alguien se preocupara por James tanto como yo me preocupaba por él-Yo también me preocupo mucho por su hijo, lo quiero muchísimo, ¿sabe? Él es una de las principales razones por las cuales me siento tan bien en Hogwarts-me apoyé en la encimera de la cocina con los ojos cerrados y las comisuras de los labios inclinados en una sonrisa

-Pues a mí me alegra muchísimo que él haya madurado lo suficiente para tener una novia un poco más permanente que las anteriores-no pude evitar reírme

-Claro, James Potter, el casanovas de Hogwarts-ambas sonreímos de la misma manera y me complació ver que me entendía muy bien con la madre de mi novio

-Será mejor que los llamemos a todos a comer antes de que la comida termine enfriándose

-Claro, lo mejor con el frío es la comida caliente. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscar a los tres merodeadores?

-Por supuesto, linda, ve. Yo iré en busca de mi esposo y mi pequeña hija

Subí a la habitación de James y, al encontrarme con la puerta cerrada, toqué un par de veces. Me apoyé en la pared a esperar a que abrieran la puerta o contestaran de algún modo y, cuando pasaron como tres minutos, volví a tocar.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó la voz de Sirius

-¿Quieres adivinar, Canuto? Vamos, bajen de una vez, la comida está lista

Al escuchar mis últimas palabras, Sirius y James salieron corriendo hacia abajo. Yo me reí a carcajadas mientras bajaba la escalera con Remus, que se reía a mi par. Llegamos a la cocina prácticamente ahogados en lágrimas de risa y me obligué a mí misma a calmarme cuando me senté junto a James y él me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy a punto de comer, Cornamenta-se quejó Sirius. Yo sonreí, ya acostumbrada a las bromas de Sirius pero logré ver como James no se la tomaba tan a la ligera como yo y le reboleaba por debajo de la mesa una patada a su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado frente a nosotros

-Mal lugar para sentarte, si te molesta vernos-dijo James sonriendo. Cuando vi como Sirius abría la boca para replicar, intervine

-Vale, ya. Déjenlo por la paz

-Eso no es justo-siguió Sirius, con carita de perrito. Yo lo miré con ambas cejas levantadas

-¿Crees poder convencerme con esa cara, Canuto?-pregunté, divertida

-Bueno, cuando James te hace esta cara como que te derrites asique... bien valía la pena probar-mi cara se puso de color rojo y lo patee por debajo de la mesa con fuerza

-¡Auuch! ¡Eso ha dolido!

-Procura no molestarme cuando traigo zapatos con tacón, Sirius, una buena lección para cualquier chica, no solo en mi caso-le sonreí y me aparté el pelo de la cara cuando comencé a comer

Remus soltó una carcajada a la que James se unió pocos segundos después. Vi de reojo como la madre de James sonreía también. Parecía muy contenta de tener a los chicos en la casa y de verlos sanos y salvos delante de ella por dos semanas.

La comida siguió así, un par de chistes viniendo de Canuto, de Lunático y de Cornamenta, que parecía muchísimo más animado esa noche que los dos meses anteriores, y mientras tanto yo hacía lo que podía para no ahogarme en risas.

Terminamos de comer bastante tarde y yo insistí en ayudar a la madre de James con los platos. Ella se desistió al ver que no podría convencerme de lo contrario y cuando los chicos terminaron de levantar la mesa se fueron a la habitación de James. Como dos segundos después de que salieran por la puerta, mi novio volvió a entrar. Me dio un beso, me sonrió y se fue nuevamente con los demás. Yo me quedé mirando el lugar por el que había salido hasta que recordé que estaba con su madre. Sacudí la cabeza para volver al mundo real y me di vuelta y comencé a secar los platos que ella me pasaba.

-Es tan lindo verte así...-me comentó ella. Yo me puse totalmente roja y bajé la mirada-Y es muy bonito verlo a él así, jamás lo había visto así de bien con una chica. En realidad nunca nos había presentado a alguna chica y rara vez hablaba de alguna como algo especial

-¿Es diferente eso conmigo?-pregunté. aunque sabía que por parte de James todo era actuación me hacía tan bien escuchar esas cosas de su madre...

-Muy diferente. En las cartas que nos envió en los últimos dos meses se la pasaba hablando de ti. Ani esto, Ani lo otro. Creo que su hermanita está encantada contigo porque también nota un cambio en él

-Está cambiado, ¿verdad? Me di cuenta de eso en los últimos meses y yo estaba segura de que algo raro tenía

-Pues yo creo que está enamorado de ti-me dijo con una sonrisa-Creo que está madurando un poco gracias a eso, gracias a lo que siente por ti

Se me formó un fuerte nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en mi rostro. Hice todo lo que pude por contenerlas pero comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas unos segundos después. La madre de James se preocupó al verme así, peor yo me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente y le sonreí.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí-susurré, con la voz quebrada pero con una sonrisa-Estoy muy contenta de escucharla decir eso, de verdad. No se me pasó por la cabeza que su cambio fuera por algo así

-¿Y tú qué sientes por él? No quiero meterme, ya sabes, y te puedo jurar que no le diré nada a él. Solo pensé que como no recuerdas nada querrías tener a alguien con quien hablar algo así

-Gracias-dije, sonriéndole-Es de verdad muy amable por su parte

-Bueno, pero supongo que tendrás amigas con las cuales hablar sobre esto

-En realidad no. Ya sabe, me paso casi todo el día con los merodeadores y en realidad a las únicas que puedo considerar amigas son mis compañeras de cuarto: Alice y Lily

-Ah, Lily Evans

-Así es-asentí, con un sentimiento muy parecido a la envidia al comprender que ella sabía muy bien quién era Lily-Supongo que James le ha hablado de ella mucho

-En realidad sí, y no me agrada para nada-su rostro era sorprendentemente serio y no me quedó duda de que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Después de todo, por como Lily trataba a James, yo estaba de acuerdo con la madre de éste en ese punto-Pero en los últimos meses de verdad que ha dejado de mencionarla en las cartas. Créeme, no te lo digo para que te sientas bien, ha dejado de hablar de ella como hace un mes o así

-Pues yo estoy un poco de acuerdo con eso. Es una buena chica, solo que no comprendo por qué es así con James, no sé...

-Bueno, no importa eso. Si tú quieres, me puedes contar-yo sonreí de lado. Estaba segura de que la madre de mi novio no le diría nada a él asique... bueno, en algún momento más me valía decirle a alguien lo que sentía

-Pues... puede que le suene muy extraño, pero yo... yo lo amo-dije, tomando aire. Ella me sonrió, encantada, y yo me fijé en la puerta, observando que nadie estuviese escuchando-Desde que soy su novia son tan feliz que no puedo creer que sea de verdad. No sé si se lo pueda explicar pero... es algo muy lindo y, aunque no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, de alguna manera estoy segura de que jamás había sentido esto por alguien más-tomé un gran trago de aire antes de continuar y miré al suela al hablar-Pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de recordar algo que arruine todo esto y tengo muchísimo miedo de que... no sé, de que James me deje por otra chica. Creo que no soportaría verlo con alguien más y saber que solo fui una más de su lista

La mujer me miró con ternura y me abrazó cuando las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en mis ojos. No comprendía nada últimamente y todo parecía resolverse con las lágrimas que ya nunca podía contener. Era extraño el estar llorando cada dos minutos porque en realidad no me agradaba que me vieran en ese estado. Pero en aquel momento, más que en ningún otro en alguna ocasión anterior, me sentí realmente bien. Con la madre de James abrazándome de una manera tan cariñosa, como si yo fuera su propia hija, eso era demasiado. Nadie, sin importar qué tan fuerte fuese, podría haberlo soportado sin derramar lágrima alguna.

Perdí la consiencia del tiempo que estuve llorando abrazada a la mamá de James, pero podría jurar que fue buen tiempo. Mientras ella intentaba consolarme por quinta vez en ese rato, entraron a la cocina los tres merodeadores. Se quedaron de pie en la puerta helados al ver la escena, sin saber qué había sucedido, ni mucho menos por qué demonios yo estaba llorando como una niña en brazos de su madre. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión desolada del rostro de James e intenté calmarme con todas mis fuerzas.

No sé cuántas veces tuvo que inhalar y exhalar aire, pero conseguí, luego de unas cuantas veces, calmarme relativamente. Tragando saliva, me separé lentamente de quien me abrazaba y le sonreí en señal de agradecimiento. Me limpié las lágrimas de las mejillas y solo en aquel momento, James se acercó y me abrazó él.

Me quedé así un rato y poco a poco su madre y los dos merodeadores restantes se fueron. Cuando nos quedamos solos y no se escuchaba en la casa nada más que ronquidos, él habló...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-Al fin y al cabo, tenías razón. Estar aquí te está haciendo daño

-No, James, no es así. Fue solo un instante, yo me la estaba pasando bastante bien

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con mi madre? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Por qué sigues llorando? ¿Qué...?

-Ya para-susurré entre sollozos-Por favor, simplemente para

-Dime qué debo hacer-me pidió, suplicante

-Abrázame, nada más, solo eso te pido

Me mantuvo entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo. En ese tiempo yo reflexioné sobre todo. Era estúpido sin mencionar masoquista que yo llegara a pensar o siquiera tener alguna mínima esperanza de que él se enamorara de mí. Él amaba a Lily y lo único que ella y yo teníamos en común era los ojos color verde esmeralda y el amor que, aunque ella no deseara admitir, ambas sentíamos por James. Por todo lo demás, no había forma de que fuéramos más diferentes. Su cabello era rojo , el mío rubio. Ella era fuerte y valiente y yo me desplomaba con cualquier cosa últimamente. Ella había tratado mal a James desde el primer momento y yo lo había querido desde que lo vi en la enfermería.

Pero lo que en verdad más me pesaba, la diferencia entre nosotras dos que yo más odiaba. Era que ella tenía el amor de James y yo simplemente su amistad. La envidiaba y en verdad muchísimo. Además, cada vez que la veía no podía evitar pensar que ella tenía a James, ella lo tenía y lo desperdiciaba. Lo había tenido siempre, desde que se conocieron y ella simplemente lo ignoraba o lo trataba realmente mal. Eso, era en verdad lo que más furiosa con ella me tenía. No sabía apreciar la maravilla que tenía delante de sus ojos.

-¿Estás mejor ya?-preguntó cuando me separé un poco de él

-Sí, lo estoy-asentí mientras me quitaba el cabello del rostro y los restos de lágrimas de las mejillas

-¿Y me dirás ahora qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Mi madre dijo algo malo? ¿Algo que no debía decir? si me cuentas puedo hablar con ella para que no te vuelva a incomodar, si quieres

-James, no estaba incómoda. Tu madre es demasiado buena

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, entonces?

-No lo sé-le susurré. Por supuesto que no le podía decir que me había puesto así porque yo etsaba segura de que era solo una chica más de su gran lista de conquistas-Estoy un poco... sentimental últimamente

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con tu memoria?

-Quizá-dije, cerrando los ojos e intentando no sonreír al comprender que me había dado la escusa perfecta-O quizá tenga que ver con que faltan pocos días para navidad

-Dos días-recalcó con una sonrisa-Vamos, te animaré. Con los chicos arreglamos que iríamos al callejón Diagon y estoy seguro de que mamá nos dirá que sí. Quizá tengamos que llevar a Maggie, pero ella es un sol, no hará mucho escándalo

-Bien-dije, sonriendo-Ahora yo... creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir

-No creo que los demás estén dormidos, podrías venir con nosotros un rato. No creo que les moleste y tú necesitas un poco de diversión

-Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia

-¿Cuál molestia?-dijo él, sonriendo-Vamos, con los chicos dormimos todos los días en la misma habitación, no es como si hoy fuéramos a hacer algo fuera de lo común...

-No creo que a tus padres les agrade que yo duerma allí

-Pues yo creo que mamá y papá tiene bastante en claro las cosas que yo hago en Hogwarts-alzó las cejas, era algo sugerente y divertido-Puede que estando aquí en casa sea otra cosa, pero mira que ellos confían en mí. Supongo que mientras Sirius y Remus estén en la habitación y tú y yo estemos vestidos, no habrá problemas. Vamos, no te traje a casa para que te quedaras sola

Iba a decir que no estaría sola, que estaría con su hermanita menor dormida, pero un beso demasiado persuasivo me interrumpió. Con una sonrisa me encogí un poco más en el círculo protector de sus brazos y luego de un rato ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Para sorpresa de él y mía, los dos merodeadores estaban realmente dormidos. En un primer momento, creí que quizá estarían actuando pero los ronquidos y las respiraciones acompasadas me convencieron.

En ese momento iba a decir le a James que mejor sería irme a dormir a donde se suponía que debía de ir pero él me sonrió y se fue por la puerta, pidiéndome que no me moviera. Volvió pocos minutos después con uno de mis pijamas en su mano.

Fui a cambiarme al baño mientras él se cambiaba en su cuarto. Al ver el pijama que me había traído, noté que era de verano. No tenía ganas de ir a buscar otro y tampoco quería despertar a Maggie asique me puse el pequeño short y la remera de tiritas.

Al entrar en la habitación de James no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo. Se había puesto como todo pijama aun pantalón largo, dejando un musculoso pecho formado por el Quiddicht. Me quedé como idiota parada en la puerta y luego intenté mirar hacia otro lado mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Millones de preguntas se agrupaban en mi cabeza: ¿Lo hacía apropósito? ¿Le divertiría mi reacción? ¿Quería acaso causarme un infarto? Y, la más importante de todas: ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan condenadamente sexy?

Él me llamó y parecía realmente divertido. Algo enfadada por escuchar como se reía de mí, mantuve los ojos lejos de sus músculos mientras avanzaba hacia él. James se metió en su cama cuando llegué junto a él y me dejó un hueco a su lado. Apenas y entrábamos los dos pero junto a su cuerpo estaba muy calentita y a gusto. Me abrazó con cariño y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho mientras me relajaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Con una sonrisa, me quedé dormida pronto y ni siquiera tuve alguno de esos raros e inquietantes sueños míos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana. Pronto descubrí, gracias al reloj despertador de la mesita junto a la cama, que eran las siete de la mañana. No se escuchaba nadie en toda la casa, nada más que los ronquidos de Sirius, que dormía en una cama unos metros más allá. Casi grito al ver a Sirius durmiendo allí, eso hasta que recordé los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Voltee lentamente la cabeza al ser completamente consiente de los brazos que me abrazaban la cintura de manera posesiva. Se sentí bien y no pude evitar acurrucarme y mirar el rostro de mi supuesto novio.

Él sonreía en sueños y me abrazaba más fuerte de vez en cuando. Como una o dos horas después escuché como Remus, que estaba acostado en una cama a mi izquierda se removía en la cama. Sonriendo, lentamente para no despertar a James, me di vuelta hacia él.

-Buenos días, Lunático-susurré mientras él me miraba con los ojos como platos

-Ehh... sí, buenos días. ¿Qué...?-yo me reí

-No preguntes-negué con la cabeza levemente y me deshice de los brazos de James con algo de pena, me agradaba realmente estar así con él

Me deslicé fuera de la cama y me rodee con los brazos cuando sentí el frío que hacía. Remus me reboleó una colcha y yo me tapé rápido con ella. Él y yo salimos y nos sentamos en los sillones del salón, esperando a que se levantaran todos los demás.

-Asique...-comenzó él luego de un rato de silencio-Ya sabes, si quieres hablar de ello... ¿Qué sucedió ayer luego de que nos fuéramos?

-Ehh... yo creo que no hay mucho que hablar de eso, no fue nada muy interesante. No sé qué me pasa últimamente que estoy muy sentimental, ya sabes, James esperó a que me calmara y después me convenció para que fuéramos a su cuarto, a ver si ustedes dos seguían despiertos. Como no, yo me quedé ahí y dormimos juntos-me encogí de hombros. Él se hecho a reír y yo intenté averiguar el por qué. Unos segundos después, comprendí lo que él escuchó en mis palabras

-Jamás creí que alguna chica hiciera como si nada el hecho de haberse acostado con James Potter, créeme que eso en Hogwarts es todo un logro

-Remus-susurré, con las mejillas ardiendo-James y yo no... Oye, yo no quise decir... Me refiero a que con "dormimos juntos" yo no me refería a eso exactamente. No sucedió nada

-Ah-ahora fue su turno de ponerse rojo. Él desvió la mirada-Oh, lo siento si...

-No, no te preocupes. Yo sé que James es el rompecorazones de Hogwarts y bueno, suponía que había estado con unas cuantas chicas antes que yo...

-Sí, pero yo podría haber sido un poco más delicado

-No te preocupes, Lunático-dije, sonriéndole

-Bueno pero sabes que aunque haya estado con muchas antes de ti, tú eres especial para él

-Ah, sí, seguro-en aquel momento, no pude controlar mi vos. El tono destiló sarcasmo

-Oh, vamos, tú sabes que sí eres especial. Sirius y yo jamás lo habíamos visto así. En el último mes se la ha pasado hablando de ti y de ti y de ti...y de ti. Pareciera que no tuviera otra cosa en la cabeza aparte de que está enamorado de ti

-¿Por qué todos creen que está enamorado de mí?-pregunté con fastidio

-¿Es que tú no estas enamorada de él?

-Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra-me estaba enfadando...

-Ani...

-Sí que lo amo. Lo amo más de lo que te podría imaginar, Remus. Te juro que amo a James Potter con toda mi alma, te lo juro

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-¿Tú crees que James realmente me ama?

-Lo que yo sé es que jamás lo había visto así de feliz

-¿Ni siquiera cuando hablaba de Lily?-pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Debía sacarme la duda. Necesitaba que me respondiera si era tan buen mentiroso como yo suponía que era al hablar de mí más incluso que de Lily

-Ah, ya veo. Estás celosa de Lily-me acusó

-Por supuesto que sí lo estoy. James estuvo enamorada de ella desde que la conoció. Una de las primeras cosas que me contó cuando nos conocimos, aparte de ustedes, fue de ella. Remus, yo no sé...

-Tranquila, tranquila-me dijo, sonriendo. Me abrió los brazos como un buen amigo y yo me acomodé en ellos como si no fuera algo extraño-Oye, jamás lo había escuchado hablar tanto de Lily como lo escucho hablar de ti-Bien, es oficial, James Potter, engañas hasta a tus amigos más cercanos

-Tengo miedo, Remus-dije, cerrando los ojos mientras él me acunaba contra su pecho

-¿Y de qué?

-De que James me deje por otra-él se hecho a reír y yo fruncí el ceño todavía contra su pecho. Yo sabía que él me iba a dejar cuando Lily entrara en razón, pero no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Quizá me iría a algún lado a vivir sola, quizá a intentar recuperar mi memoria...

-Es tan poco coherente el hecho de que James te deje como el decirte, mirando por la ventana, que no está nevando ahora

Yo le sonreí de lado y asentí aún contra su pecho. Sonreí, era bueno escuchar esas cosas de él, uno de los mejores amigos de James, uno de los que mejor lo conocían. Al parecer, él realmente sabía actuar.

Unos pocos segundos después, aparecieron por las escaleras Sirius y James. Se nos quedaron mirando unos segundos y luego se sentaron en los sillones.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?-preguntó Sirius, seguramente creyendo que me había agarrado otro de mis ataques de llanto

-En realidad, nada-dije sonriendo. Remus me soltó en aquel momento y yo fui capaz de sonreírle e ir a sentarme, aún con mi manta, en las piernas de James, quien em recibió gustoso-Solo pasábamos el tiempo hasta que ustedes dos, flojos, se levantaban

-Oye, estamos de vacaciones-se quejó Sirius, estirándose en el sillón

-¿A qué hora te has levantado tú?-me preguntó James depositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla

-A las siete-susurré mientras me besaba la línea de la mandíbula. Cuando me empezó a besar el cuello yo me puse roja y dejé de poder hablar

-Eh, Cornamenta, bájale la intensidad-se burló Sirius-¿No ves que la vas a dejar en coma?

Yo lo miré mal en cuanto James se alejó de mi cuello y fui capaz de volver a pensar.

-Eh, Canuto, ¿te acuerdas, por esas casualidades de la vida, lo que te dije ayer en la cena?

-Sip-dijo, orgulloso-No tienes puestos tacones

-Ah, verdad, mira vos...-sonreí y me levanté del regazo de James-Voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme

Subí hasta la habitación que compartía con la pequeña hermana de James y me cuidé de no despertarla mientras tomaba algo de ropa.

Me metí en el baño y me di una larga ducha caliente que me relajó los músculos. Me pregunté, con cierta curiosidad, qué estarían hablando los merodeadores mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo.

Me puse un jean negro, una remera de manga larga gris con un suéter blanco de cuello alto y las botas taco aguja más altas que tenía, de unos seis centímetros color gris.

Bajé las escaleras lo más tranquila y vi a los tres chicos en los mismos lugares en los que yo los había dejado. Me encaminé a mi lugar en el regazo de James pero antes le pisé el pie a Sirius con el taco aguja de mi bota.

-¡Auch!

-Segunda lección, Canuto: Las mujeres son rencorosas. Yo más que ninguna-le sonreí mientras Remus y James reían a carcajadas y luego me senté sobre el regazo de mi novio

-Estás muy hermosa, más de lo normal-me sonrojé y le sonreí a James. Remus me lanzó una mirada divertida

-Bueno, voy a hacer el desayuno antes de que se mueran de hambre-dije riendo

Ellos me acompañaron hasta la cocina y se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa mientras yo cocinaba. James me iba indicando o alcanzando las cosas que yo ni idea de dónde estaban y como una hora después les había servido a todos café con leche y panquecas. Al bajar la madre de James me miró sorprendida y yo me apuré a servirle un café y unas panquecas a ella también.

-¿Y ustedes la dejan trabajar?-preguntó ella indignada

-Siéntese, señora Potter, yo no tengo problema en hacer esto. Amo cocinar-le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Unos minutos después llegaron el padre de James y Maggie y a ellos también les serví sus desayunos. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, yo me senté también pero solo con una taza con café con leche

-¿No comerás nada, bonita?-me preguntó James con el ceño fruncido

-Ahora no tengo hambre-dije, encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno, chicos, ¿cuándo saldrán?-preguntó la madre de James

-¿Van a salir?-preguntó Maggie con una sonrisa enorme-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?-James miró a su hermanita una segundo y luego me miró a mí, que sonreí abiertamente

-Vale, Maggie, sí puedes venir-asintió James-Pero te tienes que ir a vestir rápido, nos vamos en unos minutos

-Vuelvan para la cena, James, antes de que oscurezca, por favor

-Tranquila, mamá, va estar todo bien-la tranquilizó mi novio mientras Maggie subía por las escaleras corriendo

Yo me apresuré hacia la habitación mientras los chicos terminaban de desayunar y se ponían sus capas y bufandas. Maggie tenía puesto un jean y un suéter de osos muy tierno. Sonreí al verla y ella me abrazó las piernas con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Yo la levanté, tomé mi capa y mi bufanda junto con una campera para ella y bajamos juntas las escaleras.

Mientras yo me ponía mi capa y la bufanda que había bajado, James sostenía a su hermanita e intentaba que se pusiera la campera. Yo me reí de sus intentos inútiles y la tomé en mis brazos una vez estuve lista y le puse la campera en unos segundos.

Luego, salimos al frío de la calle y esperamos como dos segundos hasta que apareciera el autobús noctámbulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Una vez llegamos al caldero chorreante, según Jame así los demás lo llamaron, los merodeadores saludaron al tabernero con una sonrisa y luego pasamos a la parte de atrás, donde una pared de ladrillos se abrió para darnos paso al callejón Diagon.

Los chicos se entretuvieron un muy buen rato en la tienda de Quidditch y yo también, no voy a mentir. Me la pasé bastante bien con ellos allí9. Luego fuimos a una tienda de bromas. Allí, el encargado de la tienda saludó muy animadamente a los merodeadores y ellos se dedicaron a comprar un montón de productos. Supuse que todo aquello se convertiría en una pesadilla para la profesora Mcgonagall y las serpientes y también en unos cuantos castigos para ellos.

Luego de un rato, salimos al frío aire del exterior y Sirius y Remus se pararon en Las Tres Escobas. James les pidió que cuidaran un rato a Maggie, cosa que había estado haciendo yo hasta entonces, y él y yo nos fuimos a caminar solo un rato.

-Te dejé bastante de lado hoy, perdona

-No me pidas perdón, James-dije, sonriéndole-Me divertí mucho viéndolos como niños en una dulcería en la casa de bromas y también me agradó mucho cuidar a Maggie, ella es tan linda...

-Sí, Mag es todo un sol-él me sonrió con algo parecido al agradecimiento y apretó un poco más el brazo que llevaba alrededor de mi cintura al ver pasar a un par de chicos que se me quedaron mirando-Pero oye, yo quería que te distrajeras y quería tener que ver en ese proceso

-Pero sí me distraje mucho, James, estoy muy contenta de verdad

-¿Sabes? Yo quería... agradecerte todo lo que haces

-¿Tú agradecerme a mí? ¡Eso es del todo surrealista! James, la que te tiene que agradecer soy yo

-¿Tú?

-¡Pero claro! Tú me has tratado tan bien desde el principio, eres tan bueno, tan cariñoso, has conseguido que tus amigos y tu familia me quieran como si fuera una más de ellos...

Nos quedamos callados por un rato y solo nos dedicamos a caminar. Nos sentamos en un banco resguardado de la nieve y él me sonrió de lado.

-Quiero decirte algo... pero vas a tener que esperar hasta navidad

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

-No creo que sea malo, solo quiero dejarte con la idea-dijo él, sonriendo-Pero no te pongas paranoica ahora, tampoco quiero que te preocupes. Además, solo queda mañana antes de navidad y te prometo que si quieres a las doce mismo del día, te cuento

-Bien-dije, haciéndole puchero. Él se río un segundo y luego llegaron los chicos con Maggie cuando él estaba a punto de besarme

En realidad los dos merodeadores no interrumpieron, simplemente consiguieron que el beso no durara tanto como yo hubiese deseado. ¿Qué era lo que James quería decirme? Si no era malo, ¿por qué no me lo decía ahora? ¿Es que acaso le gustaba torturarme? ¿Quería ponerme nerviosa?

Tomamos una cerveza de manteca y luego volvimos a tomarnos el autobús antes de que se nos hiciera de noche.

La madre de James nos esperaba con la cena hecha ya, según ella, para que no me pusiera a trabajar. Cuando acabamos de comer, James prácticamente me arrastró hasta su cuarto con los otros dos merodeadores para que no me pusiera a lavar los platos con su madre.

No me quedé demasiado con ellos porque ese día estaba de verdad cansada. Me fui a acostar temprano esa noche y los dejé a ellos planeando Dios vaya a saber qué para cuando volviéramos a Hogwarts.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente a las once y di un salto cuando vi la hora. Iba a reprocharle a los merodeadores por no despertarme, pero cuando bajé luego de darme un baño y cambiarme James me dijo, con una carita de lo más tierna, que no me había despertado porque quería que descansara un poco.

El resto del día lo pasamos de aquí para allá colgando adornos de navidad, guirnaldas, esferas de colores, luces y estrellas de plástico por todos lados. El padre de James llegó del trabajo como a las nueve de la noche y nos trajo un par de hadas para que dieran vueltas por la casa, adornando y brillando por todos lados. Se veían muy bonitas y yo me reía cada vez que se ponían a jugar con mi cabello. Maggi me imitaba y todos se reían y comentaban que parecíamos hasta hermanas.

Era realmente divertido estar con la pequeña hermana de James. Sentía realmente a aquellas personas como una familia y me recordaba a mí misma el hecho de que lo más probable era que tuviese una familia en algún lado, buscándome. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello o, por lo menos, no demostrarlo porque lo cierto era que no quería arruinarle la navidad a aquella familia.

La cena del día anterior a navidad fue realmente muy animada y divertida. Las hadas seguían revoloteando de aquí para allá mientras comíamos.

Esa noche todos dormimos temprano y yo estaba un poco menos cansada, con lo cual, no dormí hasta tan tarde. A las ocho de la mañana me levanté y ni siquiera vi la pila de regalos a los pies de mi cama, me dirigía directo a la cocina, todavía en pijama, para preparar el desayuno de navidad. Como a las nueve de la mañana aparecieron en la cocina los padres de James y su madre insistió en ayudarme a cocinar. Cuando le serví el desayuno y le pedí que solo se sentara a comer ambos me sonrieron y me hicieron caso.

Los merodeadores tardaron una media hora más en bajar y me reí cuando vi a James trayendo a Maggie sentada sobre sus hombros.

-¡Feliz navidad, chicos!-saltó la madre de mi novio casi al mismo tiempo que su esposo. Yo sonreí y terminé de servir el desayuno para los recién llegados mientras me limpiaba las manos y me quitaba el delantal. Me apuré a abrazar a James y él me besó aún con su hermana sobre los hombros

-Feliz navidad, hermosa

-Feliz navidad a ti también, James-dije sonriéndole-Sabes que soy curiosa, después del desayuno hablamos

Él se río al comprender de qué quería hablar y yo le sonreí dándole un beso en la mejilla y tirando de él hasta que se sentara a comer con todos los demás.

Durante el desayuno tuve que aguantar un par de bromas de Sirius por el desorden que era mi cabello y mi pijama que era color verde y blanco. Las bromas siguieron hasta que James amenazó a Sirius con darle una paliza si seguía molestándome en el momento en el que yo dije que lo mejor sería que fuera a cambiarme.

Luego de esos pequeños incidentes el desayuno de navidad siguió en paz y, en cuanto todos terminaron, yo me dispuse a lavar los platos. Obviamente, y como esperaba, la madre de mi novio no me permitió mover un solo dedo más y, con un movimiento de la varita, los platos se levantaron y comenzaron a lavarse por ellos mismos.

Yo me quedé unos segundos mirando el espectáculo que la vajilla protagonizaba hasta que James me recordó que él y yo teníamos algo que hablar.

Decidimos salir a caminar por el barrio mágico, que James me aseguraba era muy hermoso en navidad, asique me apuré a ponerme ropa bien abrigada por el frío que aún hacía dado que estábamos en medio del invierno y que había estado nevando casi toda la noche.

Me encontré con James en la puerta, él estaba prometiéndole a su madre que tendríamos cuidado y que volveríamos para antes del anochecer, lo cual, para mi encanto, nos daba unas cuantas horas.

Al verlo tomarme de la mano en cuanto salimos de la casa, me pregunté cómo demonios podía ser siempre cada vez más y más sexi.

Caminamos con paso lento y sin hacer un solo sonido por las solitarias y poco transitadas calles nevadas. Yo estaba ansiosa de saber qué era lo que quería decirme, pero él no habló ni dejó de caminar hasta que llegamos a una pequeña plaza.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Al ver unos juegos para niños sin uno solo de éstos, corrí hacia las hamacas. Me senté en una de ellas con una sonrisa y James no tardó en ponerse a hamacarme. Era algo divertido y que me producía cierta sensación de deja vú. De alguna manera esto era lógico, después de todo, seguramente habría ido a millones de parques con mis padre cuando era pequeña.

Un rato después, cuando volví a ser la joven madura de dieciséis años que era la mayor parte del tiempo, James dejó de reír y hamacarme y se sentó en la hamaca que estaba junto a la mía.

Cuando mi hamaca paró totalmente, yo lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Vale-dije, sonando más prudente de lo que me sentía-Sigo siendo curiosa, James Potter, quiero saber qué es lo que tienes que decirme

-Bien-dijo y su sonrisa despareció-Antes de comenzar las vacaciones, el día anterior... hablé con Lily

La sonrisa en mi rostro se congeló y me pregunté si él lo notaría. Se me paró el corazón y ya me imaginaba lo que seguía a esas palabras. Algo como: "Ella está enamorada de mí, ¿sabes? Funcionó todo lo que planeamos y quiero estar con ella. Aunque no sé cómo se supone que lo esté si todos creen que salgo contigo. Quizá podríamos fingir una pelea o simplemente decir que las cosas no funcionaron...". La voz de James ya se oía en mi cabeza y me daba escalofríos y ganas de llorar.

Algo parecido a la alegría porque él estaría por fin con la chica que amaba y algo en mi interior al mismo tiempo me decía que Lily Evans era de verdad la chica que él necesitaba. Pero había también algo que me estaba destrozando. Yo había cometido, como ya hace tiempo atrás me había dado cuenta, la estupidez de enamorarme de James Potter. Y, por tanto, yo deseaba que fuera feliz. Y mi corazón me decía que lo sería conmigo. Pero, siendo francos, eso no es lo que él en verdad quiere.

-Ah-dije, concentrada en retener las lágrimas en mis ojos-Y te confesó todo, ¿no es así? Es decir, yo estaba segura de que ella explotaría pronto porque notaba como actuaba cuando estaba conmigo y cuando me veía a mí contigo y...

-Sí, ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí-asintió él. ¿Por qué no sonreía? ¿Por qué no saltaba de felicidad como lo había hecho cuando le conté que Lily estaba celosa? ¿Había cambiado algo desde entonces?

-Oh, vale. Eso es... totalmente genial. ¿Y? ¿Se han puesto a salir ya?

-Lo que pasa es que estoy saliendo contigo-ya me lo veía venir

-Ah, sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Quieres que nos peleemos delante de todo el colegio o algo por el estilo cuando volvamos a Hogwarts?

-Eh... yo...

-O podríamos quizá simplemente decir que no estamos juntos ya, que solo somos amigos

-Um...

-O quizá se te ocurre algo más, no sé, no es necesario hacer mucho teatro, yo creo...

-¿Podrías, por favor, simplemente parar y dejarme decirte lo que le dije?-la boca se me cerró cuando lo escuché hablar con semejante culpa. Su voz sonaba destrozada en ese momento, como si quisiera largarse a llorar. Sin embrago, eso era algo que no podía imaginar... ¿James llorando? Jamás hubiese creído que vería algo por el estilo

-Pero James... yo me imagino lo que le dijiste. ¿Abriste la boca y le dijiste que era todo una farsa? No hiciste semejante idiotez, ¿verdad que no?

-No... yo no dije nada parecido a eso

-¿Y entonces?-intenté sonreírle

-Le dije que me lo tenía que pensar

En aquel momento, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. Mi mente estaba atascada en esas palabras, escuchándolas una y otra vez.

Los sentimientos pasaron uno por uno por mi cuerpo, tan rápido que casi no podía identificarlos. Perplejidad, frustración, alegría, tristeza, admiración, pena, locura y finalmente... ira. Me estanqué allí, sintiendo una furia incontrolable e incoherente hacia el joven que tenía delante de mí.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ COSA, JAMES POTTER?!

Nada tenía ya más sentido. Todo era tonto, loco, antinatural, una simple demencia. ¿James Potter le había dicho "NO" a Lily Evans, la chica por la que estaba babeando desde hace vaya Dios a saber cuántos años? ¡Había echado al caño todo lo que habíamos hecho en esos meses! ¿Acaso no lo comprendía? ¿No llegaba a entender lo que había hecho o qué? ¿Era estúpido? Después de haber salido con tantas chicas en Hogwarts, ¿no había aprendido absolutamente nada sobre mujeres?

Mi rabia giraba en torno a esto y, al hecho de que yo me había enamorado de él por fingir ser su novia para atraer a la chica que había dejado de lado hacía poco. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico?

Quizá mi furia disminuyó un poco al ver su expresión de sorpresa y espanto entremezclado, así como culpabilidad y enfado se mostraban en la mía.

-James, tú y yo llevamos ya como tres meses fingiendo ser novios para que Lilian Evans te haga caso. Además del hecho de que tú llevas la mitad de tu vida enamorado de ella... ¿¡y cuando ella hace exactamente lo que tú quieres le dices que "te lo tienes que pensar"!? Dime, por todos los cielos, que esto no es alguna loca estrategia de Sirius Orion Black para "atraer chicas" o algo por el estilo

-No, no. No tiene nada que ver con Canuto

-Pero entonces... no entiendo, James. ¿Que Lily te ame no es lo que has querido siempre?

-Eh... yo... sí, sí es lo que siempre quise

-¿Te volviste loco, acaso?

-No... creo

-¿Entonces? No te sigo, James, de verdad que no

-¿Me puedes dejar explicártelo todo? ¿De principio a fin sin ninguna interrupción?

-Sí, está bien

-Va a ser una larga historia

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti

-Bien...todo empezó el día que te encontramos en el bosque-comenzó mientras tomaba mi mano inconscientemente y se ponía a jugar con mis dedos, como solía hacer cuando estaba...nervioso, lo cual no era muy seguido-Te conté ya lo que fue para mí encontrarte en el bosque prohibido... pero no te conté lo que sentí cuando te despertaste en la enfermería. Yo estaba discutiendo con Madame Pomfrey por enésima vez ese día y ella ya estaba harta de mí, yo lo sabía, pero necesitaba saber de ti. Si te curarías rápido, si estaba seriamente herida, si podrías recobrar el conocimiento pronto. Y cuando saltaste de la nada como si estuvieses escuchándonos, fue como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese disparado. Me acerqué corriendo y cuando vi tus ojos... me quedé como estúpido. Me pareciste muy hermosa, incluso más que cuando te encontramos con los demás en el bosque. Yo estaba desesperado por saber algo de ti y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para ayudarte, para poder conocerte como quería conocerte. Y después resultaste ser la chica más genial, amistosa, bonita, compañera, sincera, dulce, tierna... y podría seguir por horas, te lo juro, pero en realidad tus incontables cualidades no vienen al caso ahora. Lo que sucede es que fuiste una genial amiga desde el primer momento y te ofreciste a ayudarme con Lily sin ningún beneficio para ti y... ahí fue cuando comenzamos a "salir juntos". Y no te imaginas lo mal que me sentía pensando que de alguna manera te estaba usando al dejar que me ayudaras de ese modo, pero esto tampoco viene al caso. En fin, luego de la primera vez que te besé... ¿lo recuerdas? Fue en mi habitación, para que los chicos descubrieran que éramos "novios"-cuando asentí levemente, él continuó-Pues... desde ese momento... fue como si... como si... como si no quisiera volver a separar mis labios de los tuyos. Nunca había sentido algo así al besarme con alguien... y los más sorprendente es que no fue solo aquella vez. Cada vez que te besaba, que te abrazaba, que te tomaba de la mano o te acariciaba la mejilla yo lo único que quería era jamás alejarme de tu lado-tomó una pausa para respirar-El caso, Ani, es que no he estado fingiendo en ningún momento. Yo quería besarte, pero no solo por tentación. Yo quería abrazarte, pero no solo porque era lo que un novio hace con su novia

-James...-susurré con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Me cubrí la boca con la mano que él no sostenía pero él tomó esa mano también y la entrelazó con las suyas

-Dijiste que no me interrumpirías, asique te suplico que me dejes terminar o perderé el hilo de lo que quiero decirte. El caso es que comencé a darme cuenta de esto hace como dos meses, por eso comencé a estar tan extraño. Estaba desconcentrado pensando en ti todo el tiempo y me decía a mí mismo que no podía ser porque jamás creí que me enamoraría de alguien más que de Lily, pero obviamente estaba equivocado. Tardé en aceptar lo que en verdad sentía por ti y, cuando al fin lo había conseguido y simplemente iba a pedirte que nos olvidáramos de Lily y lo de los celos, ella aparece y me dice que me ama, que fue una tonta por no darse cuenta antes... y me besa. Y en ese momento fue como si mi cerebro se detuviese. Como si el tiempo, el lugar y el momento desaparecieran... y me di cuenta de lo que sentía por cada una de ustedes. Y el rompecabezas que había estado tratando de armar en esos dos meses de repente se armó, yo creí que por completo

Cuando Lily dejó de besarme al ver que yo me había quedado estático, yo le dije que necesitaba pensar las cosas y ella se fue y me pidió disculpas por lo que hizo. Luego de que ella se fuera, me quedé hecho un lío. No tienes idea de lo seguro que estaba antes de que ella apareciera de que necesitaba estar contigo... pero luego de ese beso, todo quedó aún más claro. Pero hace solo unos días me di cuenta de que el rompecabezas estaba incompleto, que faltaba solo una pieza...-en aquel momento dejó de hablar y simplemente agachó la mirada de mis ojos, que había estado observando todo el tiempo, a nuestras manos entrelazadas-Me siento extraño haciendo esto, ¿sabes? Jamás he sido tímido con una chica

-James, ¿cuál es la pieza del rompecabezas que te falta?

-Pues... yo sé que quizá sea mucho lo que te pido, pero quiero... un beso

-Nos hemos dado miles de besos en estos tres meses...

-Pero lo que quiero es que te imagines que me amas, que me beses como a ese alguien especial que en algún momento va a aparecer en tu vida. Estoy seguro de que es mucho, pero...

-Ven aquí...-susurré, tomándolo de la nuca y estampándole mis labios sobre los suyos como había deseado hacerlo desde el primer momento

Aquel beso se prolongó mucho más que cualquier otro que hubiese dado antes. Por primera vez dejé fluir todo lo que sentía por él y cuando él me correspondió con la misma ansiedad con la que mis labios se movían sobre los suyos, me sentí volar. A duras penas recordé dónde estábamos cuando James tiró de mi mano e hizo que me sentara en su regazo, tomándome de la cintura y apretándome contra él. Cuando me aferré a su cabello y mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, él jadeó y yo me alejé unos centímetros, comprendiendo que quizá me había pasado un poco de la raya.

Ninguno de los dos pudo hablar en los próximos minutos. Nos contemplamos el uno al otro y lo único que se escuchaba en aquel parque eran nuestras irregulares respiraciones, una más agitada que la anterior.

-Esa fue la pieza que faltaba-asintió él-Quiero que seas mi novia, pero que lo seas de verdad

-Oh, James...-solté, dejando escapar las lágrimas que antes había contenido

-Lo lamento de verdad. Te juro que desde lo más profundo de mi corazón lo siento. Perdóname por solo pensar en lo que yo quiero o necesito

-James-dije, secándome las mejillas con una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas saladas. Le arrojé los brazos al cuello y volví a enredar mis dedos en su desordenado cabello, revolviéndolo más si era así posible-Te quiero tanto como no te imaginas. Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que comenzamos a salir. Pero yo pensaba que querías a Lily. No te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba de que me dejaras por ella...

-Te prometo que no lo haré, te lo prometo. Desde hoy hasta siempre, lo prometo de verdad. Solo quiero que seamos novios pero de verdad. No quiero volverte a ver llorar por nada de nada, quiero que seas más feliz que nunca y quiero que sea por mí

-Siempre va a ser por ti. Cada lágrimas, cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada abrazo. Todo siempre fue por ti, James, solo por ti, y así seguirá siendo. Te lo prometo yo también, por siempre y para siempre. Y sí que quiero ser tu novia de verdad, no hay nada que quiera más que eso

Mientras le sonreía y volvíamos a besarnos algo en el centro de mi corazón saltó de manera dolorosa, algo que me estaba diciendo que de alguna manera lo que yo estaba haciendo no estaba bien.

Sonriendo a mi pesar a mi falta de memoria, empujé ese sentimiento muy hondo para que se alejara.

No iba a permitir que nada me arruinara ese día.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El resto de las vacaciones no fueron nada comparadas con ese día. James y yo estábamos más y más acaramelados a cada día que pasaba y, según Sirius, ya era insoportable estar con nosotros en una misma habitación. Según Remus, que estaba más contento que nunca, desbordábamos dulzura y eso resultaba realmente empalagoso para algunos. Él y Sirius incluidos, obviamente.

Regresamos a Hogwarts dos días antes de que volvieran a comenzar las clases. Casi nadie estaba allía todavía y todas las serpientes se había ido a sus casa para las fiestas asique aún no podía hacerse demasiadas bromas.

Era el día anterior a que comenzaran las clases cuando yo estaba en la habitación de los merodeadores acostada en la cama de James con él abrazándome y besándome el cuello mientras los otros tres hacían muecas de asco muy divertidas.

-Vale, ya-dije, tanto a mi novio como a mis amigos-Me voy a ir a mi cuarto un rato para dejarlos solos porque últimamente estoy muy metida aquí

-Pero si no molestas a nadie, amor-se quejó James, abrazándome más fuerte

-Puede que a ti no-dije, sonriendo-Pero quizá los otros tres merodeadores no estén tan de acuerdo

-Nadie te está echando-se apresuró a decir Remus

-Gracias, Lunático, pero yo creo que los voy a dejar un ratito solos. Disfruten, porque no creo que lo haga muy seguido-les sonreí

-Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer no tienes que irte...-se quejaba Sirius, que ahora parecía sentirse algo culpable

-Sí que tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Un ejemplo? Alice debe de estar histérica porque hacer dos noches que no duermo en mi dormitorio y seguro que me tendrá una sesión de cien preguntas preparadas. Con eso, tengo como para dos o tres horas-ellos se rieron a carcajadas y yo me despedí con un efusivo beso de James y con la mano de todos los demás

Me encaminé con paso taciturno hacia mi dormitorio y allí me estaba esperando Alice. Últimamente no se la veía tanto con Lily porque a ella no se la veía casi nunca. Creo que se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca, razón por la que me sentía tremendamente culpable.

-¿Dónde te has metido éstos dos días? Ayer noche no viniste a dormí aquí. ¿Dormiste con James?

-Sí, pero no en el sentido en el que tú y tu mal pensada mente lo procesan en este momento

-Ah, bueno

-Oye soy su novia, no una de las tantas chicas que se ha llevado a la cama, ¿vale?

-Vale, vale. ¡No te enfades! Es que medio colegio anda diciendo que ustedes dos se están acostando. Pero bueno, después de todo, eso no importa

-Este colegio tiene un exceso de chismerío-repliqué con una mueca

-Sí que lo tiene-asintió ella

-Oye, dime algo, ¿tú qué tal andas con el chico lindo de séptimo año?

-Ah, eh...

-Oh, vamos, cuéntame. Yo siempre te cuento todo lo que hago con James

-Bueno, ya sabes. Frank es muy buen... novio

Yo salté y grité, asustándola. Pero estábamos ambas muy emocionadas y felices. Ella estaba loca por Frank desde que yo la conocía y antes incluso y me emocionaba mucho que a ella le fuera bien con él.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos juntas. Ella me contó todo acerca de Frank y ella y yo le contó lo poco que no le había contado de mi relación con James.

Ambas estábamos algo preocupadas por Lily, desde que James la había rechazado no aparecía casi nunca. Apenas salía de la biblioteca para comer y para venir al dormitorio a la noche, a dormir. Yo estaba casi completamente segura de que ella se sentía aún peor cuando encontraba mi cama vacía y se armaba la re historia, quizá no tan errada, de que estaba con James.

A la hora de la cena, Alice bajó diciendo que se encontraría con Frank. Yo me quedé allí sentada, la verdad era que no tenía mucha hambre que digamos.

Como veinte minutos después de que Alice se fuera, yo estaba acostada en la cama cuando James se apareció de la nada en mi dormitorio y me cubrió los ojos por detrás.

-Quiero que algún día me digas cómo demonios entras a este lugar, supuestamente no hay forma de que los chicos lo hagan

-Los merodeadores...-su voz sonaba como si estuviese sonriendo-tenemos nuestras formas...-me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurró con su boca pegada a mi oído-de hacer cualquier cosa-me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y yo temblé

Dejó de cubrirme los ojos y me dio vuelta mientras me tomaba por la cintura. Me plantó un beso muy lento en la boca y yo le rodee el cuello con los brazos y comencé a jugar con su cabello al instante.

-Nos están esperando los chicos abajo-comentó unos minutos después con la voz agitada, la camisa desabrochada y la corbata desarreglada. Yo estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que él

-¿Tú crees que nos van a esperar? Han de estar muertos de hambre-le sonreí-Al igual que tú, supongo. Asique vamos, arréglate y bajemos

-Oye, si se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer... podría prestarme a sugerencias...-insinuó. Yo le sonreí, negué con la cabeza y le acomodé la ropa mientras él intentaba peinarse un poco el cabello, algo extraño en su persona

-James, ya deja tu cabello, es una fiera indomable... y a mí me gusta así-agregué cuando él me miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Te dije alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?

-Quizá lo olvidé...

-Pues te quiero más que a nada en el mundo-susurró con sus labios sobre los míos una vez más


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

El mes de enero pasó sin mayores novedades y, en el último fin de semana, habían organizado una salida al pueblo. Yo estaba muy emocionada y contenta de salir con los merodeadores aunque en realidad no estaba segura de por qué. Sabía que estaría la mayor parte del día viéndolos comprar cosas en la tienda de bromas y en la dulcería, pero no me importaba. Estaba feliz de poder ir con ellos.

La única cosa que me estaba molestando esa mañana del veinticinco de enero era el hecho de que habíamos organizado una salida como cualquier otra, como si no fuera nada especial. Me había parecido extraño que James se olvidase de que hoy mismo cumplíamos un mes de noviazgo verdadero.

En la mañana no hacía tanto frío como lo había estado haciendo todos los días y me alegraba el ver que la temperatura había subido unos cuantos grados. Me bañé con agua tibia para no perder el calor del cuerpo y busqué entre mi ropa algo que me quisiera poner. Solía vestirme con forma a mi ánimo y aquel día... no sabía cuál era mi ánimo. Me puse un jean oscuro, una remera, un suéter blanco perlado y unas botas blancas. Mi cabello aquella mañana era un desastre y Dios vaya a saber por qué era así.

Cuando estaba terminando de desenredar la caótica maraña de mi cabello aquella mañana James apareció por detrás de mí. Si no estuviese mirándome en el espejo, no me daba cuenta hasta que me abrazó por la cintura.

-Obviamente, los chicos nos están esperando abajo-dije, riendo

-Por supuesto que así es-asintió él

Bajamos luego de besarnos unos pocos segundos ya que mis compañeras seguían allí, entre ellas Lily, y lo cierto es que a ella especialmente no deseaba hacerle ya más daño del que le había hecho.

Peter, Remus y Sirius estaba repaginados en los sillones frente al fuego como si nada y no nos vieron llegar. Asique me desligué de los brazos de James y asusté a Peter-que era a quien más cerca tenía-por la espalda, riéndome de como se calló al piso por el susto.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Colagusano-le dije, sonriendo de lado. Lo ayudé a levantarse mientras sus amigos morían de risa

-Ya hay algunos alumnos haciendo fila en la entrada para salir-soltó Remus, cuando fue capaz de volver a hablar

-Mejor vamos antes de que todos ustedes se mueran de una ataque de risa-dije, tirando del brazo de James

James me rodeó los hombros con un brazo como solía hacer y bajamos con los demás riendo de yo no me enteré qué cosa. No sabía por qué, pero los merodeadores estaban más animados que de costumbre. Además, no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Por lo general las grandes ideas de los merodeadores derivaban en una o dos semanas de castigo con Mcgonagall y lo cierto era que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Camino a Hogsmeade, James y yo nos apartamos un poco de los chicos para estar un rato solos. Me pareció que él sabía tanto como yo que no podríamos estar mucho juntos ese día.

Al llegar al pueblo el primer lugar al que fuimos fue a la tienda de bromas, yo me divertí mucho viéndolos comprar todas esas cosas que seguramente sería futuros dolores de cabeza para los profesores. Luego ellos fueron a la dulcería mientras yo iba a las tres escobas y pedía cinco cervezas de manteca y buscaba una mesa. Ellos me alcanzaron justo cuando Madame Rosmerta traía lo que había pedido y se sentaron conmigo. Ninguno quiso mostrarme todo lo que habían comprado en la dulcería y tampoco quisieron explicarme qué harían con tantos artículos de broma. Me di por vencida luego de que James me besara para distraer mi atención. Si que funcionaba siempre.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta solos, Ani?-preguntó James mientras los otros tres estaban peleando para saber cuál sería la mejor broma para aquel Slytherin al que odiaba, ese tal Severus

-Vale, vamos-dije, sonriéndole

-Chicos, luego los alcanzamos

-Si se hace muy tarde volveremos al castillo-dijo Remus, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiésemos levantarnos

-Pues lo más probable es que los veamos en la cena, entonces

Salimos al frío de fuera y yo me abracé fuerte a James. Caminamos sin dirección que yo reconociera, pero mi novio parecía estar seguro de a dónde iba.

No dejamos de caminar hasta llegar a un mirador muy bonito. Allí, James se recostó en el piso y sonrió cuando yo me tiré junto a él. Cerré los ojos después de un rato y casi al instante sentí un peso sobre mí. Abrí los ojos nuevamente para encontrarme con un par de ojos color avellana detrás de unos anteojos circulares. Le sonreí a mi novio.

-Oye, un mes es genial, ¿no?-comentó él mientras atrapaba mi labio inferior entre los suyos

-¿Te acordaste?-pregunté luego de un largo y lento beso

-Por supuesto-contestó con petulancia fingida-¿Crees que olvidaría algo tan importante como nuestro primer mes junto?

-Pues...

-¡Estoy totalmente ofendido!-soltó en broma

-No te enfades conmigo, James-le hice un puchero con mi mejor carita de "lo siento" y él me sonrió de lado-Creí que tenías bastantes cosas en las que pensar...

-Sí, tengo bastantes cosas en que pensar-asintió-Pero ninguna es tan importante como tú, hermosa

-¿Cuántas chicas han escuchado eso de tus labios?

-Ninguna, lo juro-dijo solemnemente-Deseché todo mi material viejo. Todo lo que te digo a ti son cosas que invento para ti

-Bueno...-comenté, jugando con el cuello de su camisa-¿Qué tal si te inventas algo ahora?

-¿Algo que no le haya dicho a nadie nunca? ¿Qué tal que eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo?

-Si conocieras a todas las mujeres de todo el mundo, podrías opinar al respecto

-Pues podría irme hasta el otro lado del mundo y conocer a cada mujer de cada continente y tú seguirías siendo la más divina, cariñosa, simpática, hermosa...

-Ya, está bien

-La más divertida, animada, dulce, tierna...

-James, ya-supliqué con las mejillas rojas

-La mejor amiga, la novia más comprensiva, la más perfecta en todos los sentidos

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Ya he entendido: me quieres

-No, no solo te quiero. Eso se queda tan corto... eres lo más importante en mi vida, lo que más quiero, lo más preciado, lo más hermoso, lo que más me gusta, de lo que nunca me canso. Eres tú y eso lo resume todo

-Si no quieres verme llorar, ya para

-¿Sabes? Creo que me voy a arriesgar-dijo levantándose de arriba de mí y sentándose derecho. Tiró de mi mano y me enderezó para que quedara con él delante-Quiero que cierres los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes que cuestionarlo? Simplemente, hazlo-él sonrió cuando yo le hice caso pero al ver que los entreabría, me miró seriamente- Por favor, no arruines la sorpresa. cierra esos ojos tan hermosos. A mí tampoco me gusta que lo hagas, me duele no verlos

Yo suspiré y cerré los ojos por completo. Esperé unos segundos con impaciencia y tamborileando con los dedos en el piso frío y con nieve. Tap, tap, tap. Mis uñas había comenzado a golpetear una roca.

-Paciencia, bonita, paciencia-me dijo James

-Sí, lamento decirte que no tengo ni una pizca de paciencia

-Bueno, vamos a intentar que aparezca mágicamente allí para que no te vuelvas loca. Solo un minuto. Puedes contarlo por reloj, si quieres

-Si pudiera ver mi reloj, sí

Él se río a carcajadas y yo me impacienté aún más. Cincuenta segundos después, si conté bien, él me tomó ambas manos y me levantó del suelo. Me pidió que no abriera los ojos asique caminé con él como guía. Me sentí estúpida, pero estaba con James. Nada malo podría pasarme.

James me guio hasta sentarme en algo... que no parecía estar repleto de nieve como todo lo demás. Parecía ser césped pero estaba algo seco, como si estuviésemos a mitad de verano.

Con tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados, ya se había comenzado a amplificar un poco mis sentidos. El olor del lugar era extraño, algo así como a un bosque verde y lleno de flores en medio del verano.

-Vale, ya está, puedes abrir los ojos

Obviamente no tardé ni dos segundos en hacer lo que él me pedía, la curiosidad me estaba matando. Descubrí que mis sentidos no me habían mentido. Estábamos en medio de un bosque y no había rastro de nieve a la vista. Luz del sol se veía por sobre las hojas verde esmeralda de los árboles, dándole un brillo dorado al lugar. Y a todo esto, ¿en dónde demonios estábamos?

-James, ¿dónde estamos?

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó entre sorprendido y decepcionado

-Es precioso-asentí desde donde estaba sentada

Mi novio me había hecho sentar en el piso, sobre una manta. Alrededor teníamos árboles y más árboles y nuestra única compañía parecía ser la luz del sol.

Él se sentó junto a mí y me tomó una mano. Con la mano restante sacó de una bolsa enorme una caja de fresas bañadas en chocolate. Sonreí de lado, le había dicho en alguna de nuestras viejas conversaciones que me fascinaban las fresas.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunté mirando alrededor mientras él me daba un fresa

-Producto de mi imaginación

-Oh, vamos, James

-En verdad sí que lo es. Te voy a explicar... los chicos y yo llevamos dos semanas transformando este lugar con complicadísimos hechizos para que se vea así. Estamos a las afueras del pueblo, cualquiera que pase por aquí va a ver un lugar desierto y nevado como cualquiera

-¿Todos han estado haciendo este lugar?

-Sí

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Bromeas? Somos los merodeadores, si uno va a hacer algo... los otros tres lo ayudan. Es algo así como un código-un poco más y muero de risa cuando mencionó aquello-Y es todo para ti. Diseñé en mi mente este lugar pensando en que amarías cómo es...

-Asique los merodeadores me prepararon esta sorpresa...-le sonreí a mi novio y me abalancé sobre él para besarlo apasionadamente-Me encanta, me encanta y me encanta un millón de veces. Es precioso, James, es un muy lindo detalle de tu parte. Yo tengo algo para ti, no es mucho ni nada por el estilo pero...

Me encogí de hombros todavía medio acostada sobre él y mes estiré para sacar de mi cartera un pequeño regalo envuelto.

Se lo di con una media sonrisa en el rostro y él lo abrió con lentitud, causándome suspenso. Dejó a la vista un hermoso portarretrato que había hecho y decorado por mí misma. Una foto de nosotros dos abrazados que se movía. Las dos pequeñas figuras de la foto se abrazaban, se besaban y jugaban como si fueran reales. Ese día se me vino a la memoria. Sonriendo, recordé por qué había elegido esa foto para darle, era la primera foto que nos habíamos tomado como novio de verdad... y nos la habían tomado los padre de James luego de que volviésemos de ese largo paseo el día de navidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se nos había hecho muy tarde pero habíamos decidido volver para pasar lo que quedaba del día de navidad con la familia de mi novio.

Novio. Era tan refrescante y tan perfecto referirme a James como mi novio sin tener que agregar o pensar que no era real. Ahora éramos novio de verdad. Realmente estaba saliendo con James Potter.

Entramos a la casa más abrazados que como estábamos usualmente. Nuestramos manos, brazos y dedos, entrelazados como si nos necesitásemos el uno a otro para existir.

Todos estaban en la sala y hablaban de vaya-a-saber-Dios-qué cuando llegamos nosotros. Nos sentamos en un pequeño sillón lo más juntos posible y apenas notamos que todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó un sorprendido Sirius

-Más que bien-asentí sin poder evitar sonreír

-Ah, creíamos que...-comenzó a decir Sirius nuevamente, pero Remus lo pateó y no terminó la frase

-¿Qué creyeron?

-Bueno, dijiste que tenían que hablar... eso nunca es bueno-dijo Sirius, sin dejar que Lunático lo interrumpiera esta vez

-Eh, Sirius-dije riendo-Lección tres: no generalices jamás en lo que se trata a mujeres, nos molesta que nos traten como si fuéramos todas iguales

Él soltó una carcajada larga a la que, paulatinamente, fuimos uniéndonos todos.

La madre de James estaba emocionadísima de vernos a mí y a James tan bien. Mientras estábamos abrazados en aquel sillón tan pequeño nos sacó una foto sin que lo notáramos. Luego a esa, le siguieron un montón más. Maggie se subió sobre mis piernas y se sacó muchas fotos conmigo y su hermano. Luego, arrastré a Remus y Sirius a que se pararan detrás de nosotros y se siguieran sacando fotos y más fotos.

Unas horas y un álbum de fotos después, me levanté del regazo de James para ayudar a su madre a hacer la cena de navidad. Me la pasé muy bien con ella y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la sala, en donde los merodeadores seguían sacándose fotos locas y estúpidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es nuestra primera foto como novios de verdad-comenté, mientras veía como él observaba fijamente la foto. Su rostro, carente de expresión alguna-El portarretrato lo hice yo, por eso es tan...

-Perfecto-me interrumpió él, depositando un suave beso en mis labios-Es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber hecho

-No sé si el mejor... pero fue lo que se me ocurrió y que creí que te gustaría

-Me encanta-me aseguró

Pasamos una larga tarde tendidos en aquel extraño pero hermoso lugar, disfrutando de la rara luz dorada del sol y de todos los dulces que mi novio había comprado. Cuando le dije que mejor dejaría de comer tanto dulce o engordaría, él puso los ojos en blanco y me dijo que estaba más que perfecta y que siempre lo estaría.

A veces pensaba que era imposible que él me quisiera tanto como decía hacerlo, peor luego James hacía o decía estas cosas tan lindas que me recordaban que yo era una de las cosas más importantes que tenía. Y la sensación me encantaba.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Querido diario:

Hoy es mi cumpleaños diecisiete. Oh, bueno, eso es lo que creo. No sé si en verdad cumplo diecisiete. De cualquier modo, sé lo que debes de estar pensando...si tengo amnesia, ¿cómo es que sé cuál día del año es mi cumpleaños? Pues en realidad es algo curioso, tengo varias fechas en mi memoria identificadas. Recuerdo mi cumpleaños, el de mi madre y mi padre y otras tres fechas que no reconozco: el 31 de julio, el 1 de marzo y el 19 de septiembre. No tenía idea de qué eran esas fechas, pero las seguía recordando y recordando.

No puedo creer que ya sea mayo de edad, estoy alucinada con ello. Empiezo a escribir hoy porque tú acabas de llegar a mis manos. Alice y Lily (quien se está portando un poco menos extraña desde la conversación que tuvimos hace poco sobre James) compraron un cuaderno con tapa de tela azul cielo y lo decoraron con un montón de brillos en plateado, con mi nombre en la tapa. Y aquí estoy yo, escribiendo en ese cuaderno que ahora resulta ser mi diario.

Estoy muy feliz y emocionada. Todo parece ir bien ahora y espero que siga así. Falta solo una semana para que comiencen las vacaciones de verano y todos los exámenes ya han pasado. El clima es perfecto y ahora no hago más que pasear con mis amigas y los merodeadores.

Este es mi primer diario... o el primero que recuerdo. Tengo amnesia desde hace como seis o siete meses, desde que llegué aquí: a Hogwarts, y creo que ya no se irá más. Ese sentimiento me aterra y me emociona a la vez. Quiero recobrar mi memoria y saber qué fue de mi familia y amigos… pero es tan a gusto con James y los merodeadores. Sueno egoísta, ¿verdad?

Bien, como decía antes, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Es apenas la una y media de la madrugada porque las chicas me despertaron a las doce para desearme un feliz cumpleaños y para darme mi regalo, este hermoso diario.

Supongo que debería dormir un rato, pero no puedo. Quiero escribir y contarte todo lo que me ha estado pasando en estos seis meses.

Al margen de que me levanté con amnesia en la enfermería de este colegio de magia-sí, no estoy demente ni nada por el estilo, es un colegio de magia y yo soy una hechicera- el resto de las cosas han sido realmente buenas.

En los primeros días, no te imaginarás lo buena amiga que me hice del grupo alborotador de Hogwarts: lo merodeadores. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter son increíbles, me han ayudado más que nadie a llevar bien esto de la falta de memoria. Con James fuimos una especie de mejores amigos desde el principio y la verdad es que me gustaba…pero luego comenzamos a ser "novios", sí, las comillas son porque en realidad no lo éramos. Era toda una farsa para que la chica de la que James estaba enamorado-Lily Evans- le hiciera caso.

Pero bueno, entre las idas y venidas terminamos siendo novios de verdad y de esa ya hace cinco meses… ¡Cinco meses! No me lo puedo creer todavía.

Asique ésta soy yo, un resumen de lo que ha estado pasando por aquí. Lily y Alice son mis mejores amigas, somos increíblemente unidas, lo cual me parece muy extraño. Yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de James y él es mi novio… es simplemente extraño. Bueno, el caso es que ella está en medio de un noviazgo muy interesante con una serpiente, Severus Snape o Quejicus para mí y los merodeadores. Ojo, lo mejor es no decirle ese apodo delante de Lily.

En realidad, lo mejor es no molestar a Quejicus delante de Lily y por eso ella y yo ya hemos tenido nuestras buenas peleas. Lo que sucede es que los merodeadores lo odian y le gastan bromas diariamente. Yo defiendo a mi novio y a mis amigos y Lily defiende a su novio. Tampoco son peleas muy graves, pero ya nos ha escuchado medio Hogwarts pelear un par de veces en los pasillos.

Bueno, Alice anda saliendo con un chico que está por terminar séptimo año: Frank Longbotton. Ella se pasa la vida hablando de él y en ciertas ocasiones tengo el pequeño impulso de ponerle una media en la boca y tirarle un zapato para que cierre la boca por unos segundos. ¿Por qué no lo hago? Porque yo soy igual con James. No sé qué tendrán los chicos de Hogwarts que nos hacen desvariar tanto, pero así estamos. Incluso la perfecta Lily Evans, prefecta de la casa Gryffindor ha estado divagando y distrayéndose más de la cuenta con su chico.

En lo personal, no podía comprender cómo es que Lily está con ese chico, pero así son las cosas. Si a ella le gusta, yo la dejo hacer su vida.

El único lado bueno de ese noviazgo es que Quejicus anda un poco más calmado. Antes estaba con esos compañeros suyos que tiene y eso horrible. Esos tipos son futuros magos oscuros, podrías darte cuenta al instante. Pero ahora Snape parecía estar diferente, se había despegado bastante de esas malas influencias por estar tanto con Lily. Eso era bueno.

James y yo, por nuestra parte, estamos mejor que nunca. Solemos escaparnos una o dos veces a la semana al lago o, con menos frecuencia, James me enseña a tomar los pasadizos del colegio y me lleva a ese lugar en el que estuvimos el día que cumplimos un mes de ser novios de verdad.

Y eso me recuerda… lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir o me quedarán ojeras y James se pondrá muy pesado con eso de que no duermo lo suficiente. A veces creo que me sobreprotege, pero es lindo que lo haga.

Me voy, entonces. Muchos cariños y espero poder escribir pronto de nuevo.

-Ani…

Dejé mi diario debajo de mi almohada con delicadeza y me acomodé para dormir. A los pocos segundos, ya estaba con mi mente en blanco y los ojos cerrados.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente pero no fue por mí misma: alguien estaba besándome. Reconocí al instante el cabello despeinado al que mis manos salieron disparadas sin perder un segundo. James. Me reí y le seguí el beso con muchísimo ánimos.

-Ejem, ejem-la toz falsa de Sirius me advirtió que no estábamos solos en esa habitación. Me separé unos pocos centímetros de James y lo miré

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Canuto?-pregunté con las cejas alzadas. Cuando él no contestó y solo se dedicó a mirarme con incredulidad, yo volví a besar a James como si no hubiese existido interrupción alguna. Las carcajadas de Remus, Peter, Lily y Alice me devolvieron al mundo real: vale, estábamos con gente y esta no era la manera de estar besándonos en público

-Feliz cumpleaños-canturreó Alice con una sonrisa enorme en cuanto me hube separado de James. Apartó a mi novio de mi lado y me abrazó muy fuerte. A ella le siguió Lily y luego Remus y Peter. Sirius fue el último, que me aseguró que no se enfadaba simplemente porque era mi cumpleaños

-Bueno, vamos arriba dormilona-dijo Lily destapándome con total naturalidad. Solía hacer eso en las mañanas, cuando teníamos clases y yo me quedaba dormida-O no desayunarás el día de tu cumpleaños

-No me molesta no desayunar-dije, encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a taparme

-Tenemos una sorpresa-agregó Remus

-Um...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te pasas la vida siendo curiosa y justo hoy cuando queremos que lo seas no lo eres!

-Una de las casualidades de la vida-dije, riendo y acomodándome en la cama

-Bien, hasta aquí el plan A-dijo Remus-Les dije que no iba a funcionar. James, pon en marcha el plan B.

-¿Qué pla...?-comencé a preguntar cuando James me destapó y me levantó en sus brazos como si no pesara ni un gramo. Yo me reí-Vale, vale. Me voy a cambiar y punto

-Eso es-dijo Lily con una sonrisa deslumbrante-Vamos, salgan todos de aquí. ¡Ahora!

Los merodeadores salieron uno detrás de otro riendo a carcajadas pero con rapidez ante el tono autoritario de Lily. Remus cerró la puerta detrás de él al ser el último y yo me arrojé a mi baúl a buscar qué ponerme. Era domingo y era genial poder ponerme lo que quisiera el día de mi cumpleaños y no tener que andar con el uniforme que, aunque me gustaba, no era de mis cosas favoritas.

Lily me tiró a la cara un vestido ajustado a cuadros negros y celestes que no me llegaba ni a las rodillas y Alice sacó de Dios vaya a saber dónde una remera un par de botas negras con tacos. Mientras me vestía, me sorprendí de lo desordenadas que estaban mis cosas porque ella lo había sacado de algún lugar de la habitación, no de mi baúl.

Me estaba peinando cuando Alice me sacó el cepillo de las manos y me hizo un peinado con la varita, algo con un montón de rulos recogidos y cayendo.

-¡Yo te enseñé a hacer eso!-comenté, riendo

-Pues he aprendido bien, ya ves

-Vamos, vamos-nos apuró Lily

-Oh, Lily, ¿puedes esperar un segundos?-pregunté suplicante-¿Cuál es el apuro?

-Vamos, Ani, muévete

-¿Tú también?-pregunté con fastidio mirando a Alice

-Sí, sí, yo también

-Estás muy bonita, vamos, camina

-Además, a James le gustas hasta hecha un desastre-agregó Alice mientras me empujaba por las escaleras para que bajara

Como un piso o dos más abajo me fastidió que siguiera empujándome y me liberé de sus brazos. Bajé a las corridas antes que ellas y me reí cuando intentaron mantenerme el paso y no lo consiguieron.

En la Sala Común nos esperaban los merodeadores y Frank, que me deseó un feliz cumpleaños e intercambió una mirada cómplice con mi novio.

Al notar que mi curiosidad había renacido, fui hacia James para que me explicase el significado de aquella mirada pero me distraje cuando me besó y olvidé lo que iba a preguntar. En realidad, olvidé todo salvo el hecho de que estaba besándolo.

-Vamos, al Gran Salón-dijo James en cuanto separó ligeramente sus labios de los míos

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos hoy? ¿Por qué están tan acelerados?

Ellos se rieron y a mí me molestó que no me contaran lo que sucedía porque, evidentemente, algo sucedía.

James tiró de mí hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y los demás salieron detrás de nosotros. Los seguí a todos sin oponer resistencia. No tenía hambre, pero si no comía algo James me hacía la gran escena de que debía ir a la enfermería o algo por el estilo. Ahí estaba otra vez su sobreprotección tan encantadora.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, nos esperaba Severus en la puerta. Era común ya que esto sucediera porque nosotros solíamos bajar al mismo tiempo que Lily. Ella se lanzó a besarlo como solía hacer siempre y yo hice una mueca de asco. Realmente esperaba que James y yo no nos viésemos de ese modo al besarnos.

Una vez Snape se separó de Lily me sonrió de lado-si a esa mueca que intentaba ser feliz se le podía llamar sonrisa- y me deseó un feliz cumpleaños. Lily lo acompañó hasta su mesa y bajo intensas miradas de odio de todas las serpientes ellos se sentaron a comer juntos allí.

Sirius movió la cabeza negativamente mientras nos íbamos a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Por Dios, no sé cómo puede salir con ese...

-Canuto-lo reprendí cuando comprendí las idioteces que estaba por decir de Quejicus.

-Oh, vamos

-Déjala, es lo que ella quiere. ¿Y desde cuándo demonios te importa lo que haga Lilian Evans?-pregunté con las cejas alzadas

-Desde nunca-se apresuró a decir-Solo que es una muy buena oportunidad para burlarse de Quejicus.

-¡Sirius, ya!-le dije con el ceño fruncido mientras nos sentábamos todos. Él alzó las manos y puso la expresión de inocencia más convincente que había visto en mi vida, la misma que usaba con los profesores

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo un chico que pasaba por mi lado. Yo lo miré sorprendida pero le di las gracias, no recordaba conocerlo

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ani-dijo una chica muy sonriente que me dio un beso en la mejilla como si fuésemos amigas de años aunque yo tampoco la conocía a ella

El desayuno pasó así. Una persona detrás de otra, detrás de otra, detrás de otra deseándome feliz cumpleaños. Para cuando salimos Alice, Fran, los merodeadores y yo al lago me había saludado ya todo el colegio, incluyendo a un montón de pequeños de primer año que parecían demasiado tímidos como para mirarme siquiera.

Alice y yo dejamos a Frank y a los merodeadores a orillas del lago mientras nos íbamos a poner nuestros trajes de baño para meternos al lago ya que hacía un clima hermoso.

Nos cambiamos a las corridas cuando llegamos a nuestro dormitorio y yo casi salgo con las pantuflas de dormir en vez de las zapatillas. Mi amiga casi se muere de risa cuando me vio junto a la puerta con las pantuflas fuxias en los pies y yo me apresuré a cambiarme en cuanto lo noté.

Me puse un short de jean muy corto y una musculosa de tiritas que dejaba ver gran parte de mi bikini. Alice se había reído hasta al cansancio al pasarme esa ropa porque decía que James se moriría de un ataque cuando me viera así. Asique le devolví el favor, le di un traje de baño en blanco y negro, una musculosa blanca casi trasparente y una pollera blanca.

Ambas nos pusimos las túnicas porque, aunque pareciésemos dos locas con aquel abrigo, nos tapaba bastante más que lo otro que traíamos puesto.

Llegamos al lago las dos muertas de risa por las miradas que nos habían dirigido todos al pasar. Y es que era realmente extraño vernos a nosotras dos envueltas en las túnicas del uniforme cuando, por lo general, las dejábamos tiradas en cuanto podíamos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen con las túnicas puestas?-preguntó un sorprendido Sirius antes de que alguien más pudiese abrir la boca

-¿La verdad? Lo de las túnicas fue idea mía-dije con media sonrisa

-Y... ¿por qué?-preguntó James que parecía estar tratando de unir las piezas de un intrincado rompecabezas-Tú odias estas túnicas

-Sí, pero odio más escucharte a ti sermonearme

-Uh, uh-canturreó Sirius con burla-Eso estuvo feo

-Y dime, ¿por qué tendría que sermonearte esta vez?

Yo me reí y me quité la túnica mientras Alice hacía lo mismo que yo. Ella se sentó junto a Frank y él intentó taparla un poco con la túnica. Ella se reusó y yo me reí.

James me miraba con ojos desorbitados y parecía estar a punto de ponerse a gritar. Lo vi respirar un par de veces profundamente y luego se calmó completamente cuando yo me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Déjame aclarar algo... ¿has venido hasta aquí así vestida?-su voz sonaba a duras penas contenida

-Y ahí va...-dije, con una media sonrisa

-¡Pero es que estás totalmente loc...!

-James Potter-me adelanté lentamente a lo que él pensara decirme-Si me voy a meter al lago no me voy a meter con un jean y una camisa... ¡y tampoco voy a andar cubierta hasta el cuello en medio del verano!

-Pero podrías ser un poco más discreta-soltó con los ojos entrecerrados

Yo lo miré un instante, suspiré y me quité la remera y el short y me metí al agua como si nada. Me quedé bajo la superficie por unos segundos, hasta que no pude aguantar más la respiración, y luego salí a al superficie, mirando a James desafiante. Por una vez en la vida, iba a tener que acostumbrarse a que yo tenía también mi carácter.

Sirius silbó al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo al verme salir del agua mientras me tiraba el cabello hacia atrás.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que explote la bomba

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan prudente?-le gruñí a Sirius por lo bajo mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-Desde que veo a James con esa expresión y esa cara que se ve que en cualquier momento le va a comenzar a salir humo de las orejas

-Oh, ¿qué? ¿El Gran Sirius Black tiene miedo? ¡Ja! Espera a que se lo cuente a tu club de fans-dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras nadaba de nuevo a la costa. No salí del agua, me quedé allí disfrutando de lo refrescante que resultaba el lago

-No me provoques, ¿vale?

-No, no vale. Provocarte es demasiado divertido, Canuto-los salpiqué con una enorme sonrisa y miré a James, que seguía con su expresión seria

En aquel momento comprendí que lo mejor sería hablar. Le dirigí una significativa mirada a mi amiga y ella se llevó a su novio y a los otros tres merodeadores de una manera muy poco disimulada.

Yo suspiré y me acerqué más a la orilla, lo suficiente para alcanzar la mano de mi novio y tirar de él.

James me miró seriamente pero se quitó los zapatos y la remera y simplemente se tiró al agua. Había visto a unas cuantas chicas cerca de allí que se lo había quedado mirando. Yo simplemente les lancé miradas asesinas y ellas se apresuraron a desviar las miradas como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Cuando salió a la superficie yo lo abracé.

-No quiero que peleemos, James-dije tiernamente-Tú eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero perderte

-No me vas a perder-susurró él-Y yo tampoco quiero que peleemos. Es solo que tú eres mi novia y me molesta tanto ver a esos chicos observándote

-¿Y por qué? Que miren todo lo que quieran, mientras no se acerquen-sonreí-Y si se les llegase a ocurrir acercarse... no tendrías que defenderme porque yo podría sola, pero tampoco te detendría si quisieras hacerlo...-luego suspiré y salí del lago mientras él me seguía y me cubría un poco con la túnica. Yo sonreí-Es lindo que seas tan... protector conmigo, pero en realidad no necesito que exageres tanto

-Perdona

-No, que me pidas perdón no es lo que yo quiero. Simplemente... baja un poco una que otra vez...

-Vale-asintió-Te prometo que me controlaré... un poco

-Con eso me alcanza-asentí dándole un leve roce de labios

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ani!-me dijeron a coro un grupo de estudiantes de tercero que pasaban por allí. Yo fruncí el ceño

-¿Es que le has dicho a todo el colegio que es mi cumpleaños?

-No, no ha hecho falta que lo hiciera-alcé las cejas-Frank fue el que lo hizo-dijo, riendo

-¡Oh, qué horror! ¡No me van a dejar en paz ni dos segundos!

-Eh, claro que sí te van a dejar tranquila. Vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

-Cierra los ojos

-¡James!-me quejé

-¿Por qué te niegas a confiar en mí?-preguntó, fingiendo que estaba extremadamente ofendido

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no confío en ti, Potter!

-Entonces vendrás conmigo

-Vale-susurré, sabiendo que me convencería tarde o temprano. Si me rendía desde antes, sería mejor que resistir por quién sabe cuánto para después perder

-Pero primero ve a cambiarte, por favor

-Oh, de acuerdo

Tomé mi ropa de donde la había dejado y James me acompañó hasta la Sala Común. Yo subí hasta mi dormitorio y me puse el primer short que encontré junto con una remera color negro.

Bajé de nuevo para encontrarme con James y él me estaba esperando sentado en los sillones con los demás merodeadores.

No quise acercarme para dejarlos un poco solos porque desde que James y yo habíamos comenzado a salir simplemente estaba solos en la noche, cuando yo me iba a acostar... y había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera en ese momento los dejaba solos.

Me senté en una alejada esquina de la Sala Común y me puse a terminar un trabajo de pociones que debía entregar mañana. Además, ya nos habían dado la tarea para las vacaciones y, si he de ser sincera, era demasiada. Asique cuando terminé los trabajos que tenía pendientes para esa semana, me puse a revisar las tareas que debía hacer.

Los merodeadores habrán tardado no más de una hora en fijarse en que yo estaba sentada en un lugar apartado de la habitación y cuando lo notaron me rodearon como si nada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Acabo de terminar los trabajos para esta semana y estaba revisando la tarea que nos dieron para las vacaciones...

-Está completamente loca-me dijo Sirius-¿Haces tarea el día de tu cumpleaños?-me encogí de hombros

-Deberías haber venido con nosotros-se quejó Remus

-He estado mucho con ustedes, chicos-dije, sonriéndoles-Supuse que no les molestaría un rato solos-me encogí de hombros una vez más y pude ver como cada uno de ellos ponía los ojos en blanco

-¡Pero si tú no nos molestas!-dijo Peter y yo me sorprendí, él no solía hablar antes que sus amigos

-No creí decirlo nunca, pero Peter tiene razón-me aseguró Sirius

-No deberías pensar que nos molestas, Ani, porque no es así-siguió Remus

-Eres la única chica a la que consideramos nuestra amiga-siguió Sirius

-Obviamente todos nosotros excepto James-se burló Remus con una media sonrisa y yo les devolví la sonrisa a todos

-Eh... gracias chicos pero... creí que quizá querrían planear alguna de sus locuras y...

-Oye, podemos planear lo que sea contigo, Ani-dijo Sirius

-Sí, confiamos en ti como si fueras una más de nosotros

-Oh, chicos, gracias-los abracé a todos con una sonrisa mientras me sentía mejor que nunca. Todos ellos compartieron una mirada de culpabilidad que yo no comprendí

-Asique ahora James tiene tú sorpresa de cumpleaños preparada, no nos vamos a meter ahí-comentó Remus

-Eso sí, no te burles de él... nos enseñó lo que va a hacer y resulta muy...

-Cursi-terminó mi novio con una mueca pero luego sonrió y me tomó la mano-Anda, vamos

-¿A dónde?

-Sala de Menesteres-comentó Peter

-Los vemos en la cena, chicos-dijo James mientras nos dirigíamos al orificio del retrato

Me llevó por los pasillos sin que se le borrara la sonrisa y yo estaba siendo curiosa una vez más.

Apenas pude aguantar la intriga hasta el momento en el que llegamos a la Sala de Menesteres, cuando él pasó tres veces por delante de la puerta y la abrió. Me dejó pasar primero a mí y me quedé con la boca abierta. A nuestro alrededor no había nada más que paredes y piso pintadas de azul oscuros, con pequeños puntos plateados que brillaban por todos lados.

Parecía que estuvieras en medio del espacio, compartiendo el lugar con las millones y millones de estrellas.

Cuando James cerró la puerta detrás de él, se hizo la oscuridad en la sala, solo se podían ver los pequeños puntos relucientes.

-Ven, siéntate-me dijo con una sonrisa. Me tomó la mano y me sentó en lo que parecía ser el aire. Yo fruncí el ceño-Está todo pintado de azul con pequeños puntos brillantes, incluso los muebles-explicó

-Entonces supongo que será mejor que no me mueva demasiado-dije, riendo

-Sí, creo que será lo más prudente

-Wow, James Potter me está hablando de prudencia... ¡hay que filmar esto!-él yo yo nos reímos a dúo por un largo rato

-Sí, será lo mejor porque no creo que vuelva a suceder

-Esto es muy bonito, James-le dije tomándolo de la mano-Es un muy lindo regalo

-En realidad, esto no es el regalo

-¿No lo es?

-No, por supuesto que no. Esto no supuso ningún esfuerzo para mí, tan solo tuve que buscar la sala que más me gustaba... pensé que quizá te gustaría este lugar

-¡Me encanta!-le aseguré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bueno, entonces... voy a darte tú regalo ahora

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y buscó algo entre todo ese azul con brillantes puntos, algo que yo no podía ver. Volvió a mi lado con una guitarra acústica pintada del mismo color que el resto del lugar.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, viéndolo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-¿Qué haces con una guitarra, James?-pregunté lentamente

-Por lo general, cuando alguien tiene una guitarra es porque va a tocar alguna canción

-¡No te burles! Aguarda, hablo enserio. ¿Desde cuándo tocas la guitarra?

-Que no te lo haya contado no significa que no lo haga

-¿Y qué piensas tocar?

-Esta es la parte cursi de toda la cosa, te escribí una canción

-¿Cómo?

-Que te escribí una canción-repitió él con el nerviosismos marcado en su voz-Eh... si no te gusta, dímelo, ¿vale?

-Te lo prometo

-Bien...-susurró

Un día tras otro comprendo aún más

Tú caíste del cielo y me hiciste volar

Los días se aclararon, las noches brillaron

Y te convertiste en la que siempre esperé

Y un "te quiero" no es suficiente ya

Pero recuerdo haberlo dicho hace un tiempo atrás

Y pienso que quizá un "te amo"...

Podría ser la mejor opción

Mas ni siquiera esa palabra...

Podría llegar a expresar... lo que hoy sé que siento por ti

Pero las cosas no son así

Tú no eres solo "mi amor"

Mi mundo gira alrededor de ti

Eres el sol que me mantiene en rotación

Y un "te quiero" no es suficiente ya

Pero recuerdo haberlo dicho hace un tiempo atrás

Y pienso que quizá un "te amo"...

Podría ser la mejor opción

Pero ni siquiera esa palabra...

Podría llegar a expresar... lo que hoy sé que siento por ti

Y cuando veo a las nubes, suelo recordar

Tu hermoso rostro ese día especial

Y cuando veo las estrellas

Se suele mover,

Forman una palabra, la más hermosa que alguna vez leeré

Las luces dibujan tu nombre,

Iluminan mi cielo

Me llenas de colores, una luz sin igual

Y un "te quiero" no es suficiente ya

Pero recuerdo haberlo dicho hace un tiempo atrás

Y pienso que quizá un "te amo"...

Podría ser la mejor opción

Pero ni siquiera esa palabra...

Podría llegar a expresar

Ese sentimiento tan grande

Eso que no había sentido por nadie más

Y se dibuja en mi rostro una sonrisa de felicidad

Cuando te miro no lo puedo evitar

Y un "te quiero" no es suficiente ya

Pero recuerdo haberlo dicho hace un tiempo atrás

Y sé que un "te amo"...

Se queda muy corto al hablar de ti

Y en este, tú día especial

Una sorpresa te quería dar

Y espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad

Porque no puedo verte llorar

(N/A:La canción fue escrita por ani_potter)

Cuando dejó de tocar me lo quedé mirando. No me había dado cuenta, pero las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas en cascadas. ¿Desde cuándo tocaba la guitarra y cantaba tan bien?

Él se me quedó mirando unos segundos y luego apartó la mirada para dejar la guitarra a un lado.

-Pues...-susurró sentándose nuevamente delante de mí-Ya te había dicho que nunca había sido tímido con una chica, ¿recuerdas?

-Ajá-dije, sin poder encontrar las palabras que quería decir

-Yo creí que te gustaría...pero si no es así, está todo más que bien. Me puedes decir qué es lo que no te gusta y yo puedo ver cómo cambiarlo o...

-¡Oh, James!-solté abalanzándome sobre él. Lo besé y no sé por cuánto tiempo fue porque estaba perdida en el beso más dulce que había dado alguna vez-¡Es hermosa! Me encantó, es perfecta la canción. ¡Y tú eres tan dulce!

-¿Te gustó de verdad?

-¿A quién no podría gustarle? (por favor tengan en cuenta que no lo digo porque la canción la haya escrito yo,, si no porque otra clase de reacción sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sé que no soy buena componiendo)-Gracias, James, me ha encantando mi regalo

-Eh, espera. Falta una cosa más

-¿Algo más? James, ¿cuántas sorpresas piensas darme hoy?

-Yo solo te daré por última esta, con los demás... puedes esperar para enterarte

-Más les vale que no se pasen

-¡Somos los merodeadores! Estás pidiendo imposibles

-Oh, Dios

-Vamos, déjame darte mi última sorpresa en solitario y luego bajaremos a cenar

-Donde me voy a volver loca porque me tiene preparada una sorpresa de la que, estoy segura, no quiero saber porque seguramente se pasaron y los castigarán por vaya-a-saber-Dios-cuánto

-Nos pueden castigar solo por una semana y no creo que McGonagall sea así. ¿La crees capaz de quitarnos los últimos días de libertad en el colegio antes de que comiencen las vacaciones?

-Por supuesto que sí-él se río al escuchar la resolución con la que hablaba y luego negó con la cabeza y me dijo que cerrara los ojos-Bien, lo haré por esta vez sin quejarme. ¿Pero sabes que en este lugar prácticamente no se puede ver nada?

-Shh. ¿No que por esta vez no te ibas a quejar?

-Ya dejé de hablar

-Bueno-susurró. Sentí algo frío en mi cuello unos segundos después y me vi tentada a abrir los ojos pero esperé a que él me dijera que podía-Es muy típico-dijo-Ya puedes abrir los ojos

De mi cuello colgaba un collar, la mitad de un corazón que decía el nombre de James de un lado y el mío del otro. A ambos lados brillaban con luz de arcoíris dos palabra: "Te Amo".

-Es hermoso

-Sí, lo es. Y supongo que adivinaste que la otra mitad la tengo yo-comentó con una sonrisa. Se sacó de dentro de la camisa una cadena de plata con un corazón igual al mío-Pero no son cadenas comunes

-Ya lo veo. Los colores con los que está escrito el "Te Amo" son muy hermosos, casi como un arcoíris

-Sí, pero no solo por eso. Estos collares... tienen una especie de conexión. Mientras tú lo esté usando yo sabré lo que sientes y mientras yo lo use tú sabrás lo que siento yo. Tan solo tiene que presionar fuerte la mitad del corazón y pensar en la persona que tiene la otra mitad

-Entonces si yo hago así...-susurré presionando fuerte el medio corazón al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y pensaba en James-Debería poder... ¡Oh!-me silencié al instante al sentir todo aquello. Una oleada de sentimientos que no parecían ser los míos aunque se asemejaban mucho me inundaron. Felicidad y amor se entremezclaban con un centenar más que no podía distinguir. Finalmente liberé el pequeño collar de mi agarre y miré a mi novio-Es hermoso, me ha encantado. Es el mejor regalo

-Eso lo dices ahora que no has visto aún la sorpresa que te organizamos entre todos los merodeadores

-No quiero verla-le aseguré-Guárdensela y punto, no quiero que los castiguen por mí. Además, Remus es prefecto, no hagan que se meta en problemas

-¿Lunático? ¡Já! Pero si tú lo has visto meterse en tantos problemas como... bueno, no tantos como Sirius y yo, pero en muchísimos sin ningún remordimiento

-Es que Sirius y tú son una mala influencia

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto

-Anda, vamos al Gran Salón

-Oh, Dios-me quejé pero no opuse más resistencia

Bajamos con paso lento y yo sonreía a cada persona que me deseaba feliz cumpleaños por los pasillos. Todos iban de camino al Gran Salón y nos topamos con casi todo el colegio por lo cual, cuando no sentamos junto con los merodeadores a mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, las mejillas me dolían de sonreírle a tanta gente.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-preguntó Remus

-¿No te ha gustado el cursi regalo de James?-preguntó Sirius que estaba sentado frente a mí. Yo le revolee una patada por debajo de la mesa-¡AUCH! ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?-le pregunté de regreso sacándole la lengua-Me ha encantado el regalo de James, los dos en realidad. Ando con esta cara porque ALGUIEN-resalté mirando a Frank, que sonrió nerviosamente-le dijo a todo el colegio que hoy es mi cumpleaños

-¿No querías que se enterara todo el colegio?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Oh, entonces tendremos un problema-murmuró un divertido Sirius. Los otros tres merodeadores le sonrieron a su par

-¿Qué dicen, chicos?-preguntó James-¿Cinco?

-Yo creo que está bien ahora-dijo Sirius-Cuatro

-Será genial-murmuró Peter-Tres

-Nos ganaremos un gran castigo por esto-murmuró Remus con una sonrisa deslumbrante, acentuando el hecho de que en realidad lo que había dicho no le importaba-Dos

-Uno-dijeron los cuatro a coro y enseguida sonrieron y se escondieron debajo de las mesas, arrastrándonos a Lily, Alice, Frank y a mí con ellos

De la nada se comenzaron a oír explosiones y todos alzamos la cabeza un poco para ver qué acontecía a nuestro alrededor. Todos se había puesto cmo locos a gritar y vociferar cosas al aire en cuanto un sinfín de fuegos artificiales se esparcieron por todo el comedor.

Unos pocos alumnos de primero nos habían imitado y se habían metido bajo la mesa al oír la primera explosión y los merodeadores estaban haciendo todo lo posible por no morir a carcajadas.

Yo miré estupefacta a los profesores, Dumbledore parecía estar pasándosela en grande, McGonagall estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, Slughorn se había ocultado debajo de la mesa como un auténtico cobarde.

Y justo delante de la mesa de los profesores, justo en el instante en el que todo estaba por empeorar, los fuegos artificiales se reunieron, estallando y formando siete palabras en el aire que se podían leer fácilmente y que me hicieron querer esconderme debajo de la mesa nuevamente, aunque el peligro hubiese pasado ya: "Feliz cumpleaños, Ani. Te queremos. Los Merodeadores"

Los fuegos artificiales tardaron como media hora en desaparecer y en esa media hora, nadie movió un músculo. Al dispersarse las palabras del aire, McGonagall se levantó de la mesa de los profesores y se dirigió a nuestra mesa.

-¡Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew! ¡A mi despacho ahora mismo!

-Por favor, profesora, hemos hecho cosas peores-se defendió Sirius con una sonrisa

-¡Eh dicho AHORA!

Los cuatro se levantaron con sonrisas idénticas en el rostro. James me besó por dos segundos antes de que Canuto tirara del cuello de su camisa para que siguiera caminando.

-Están dementes-murmuró Lili aunque el salón entero estaba atento a nuestra conversación

-Sí que lo están-asentí con una sonrisa-Pero fue muy dulce

-Te afecta andar con ellos, amiga-murmuró Alice-Te vas a transformar-yo me reí abiertamente

-Soy novia del James Potter, Alice-le dije a mi amiga-Creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Me desperté bien temprano en la mañana el día en que debíamos partir de vuelta a casa para unas merecidas vacaciones de verano. Me pregunté si los merodeadores ya estarían listos o si se habrían levantado ya siquiera para su "tradición", esa que me había comentado James sobre el paseo por todo el castillo.

Me di una larga ducha de agua tibia y vestí sin mucho apuro puesto que eran las seis treinta de la mañana cuando salí del baño. Me puse mi pollera de jean favorita y una remera azul oscuro que detalles en plateado, además de un par de zapatillas de jean y me arreglé el pelo detrás de una bincha con un moño plateada. El flequillo, suelto y cayendo a un lado como era mi costumbre.

Luego salí de mi habitación sin despertar a ninguna de mis compañeras ya que era aún muy temprano. A los que sí iba a despertar eran a los merodeadores.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces y, al nadie contestar entré como si se tratara de mi propia habitación. Los cuatro estaban durmiendo y la habitación era un completo desastre. El baúl de James estaba prácticamente volcado sobre el piso, el de Sirius tenía ropa que no era suya en la tapa, el de Peter estaba subido a un pequeño escritorio con ropa colgando de él y el de Remus... bueno, el de él estaba relativamente ordenado. En realidad el baúl de Remus era lo más ordenado del dormitorio. Remeras, jeans, pantalones, medias, túnicas y libros tapizaban el piso y gran parte de los muebles.

Suspiré profundamente mientras sacaba mi varita y me ponía a ordenar todo. Las camisas, pantalones y túnicas se doblaban solas y se dirigían a los baúles correspondientes con forme yo les indicaba a dónde. Había estado en esa habitación tantas veces y había estado con los merodeadores tanto tiempo a lo largo de este año que estaba segura que ya sabía muy bien qué cosa pertenecía a cada quien.

A las siete treinta de la mañana terminé de ordenar ese caótico desastre que mis amigos y mi novio llamaban habitación y me senté en la cama de James un instante. Tanta magia junta me había cansado un poco.

Respiré hondo antes de levantarme y abrir las cortinas de todas las camas y luego las de las ventanas.

La luz del sol de la mañana entró en la habitación y cuatro voces diferentes se quejaron a la vez con diversas palabras:

-Demonios, ¿quién abrió las cortinas?-se quejó un enfadado Sirius

-Cornamenta, cierra las cortinas

-Colagusano, ya escuchaste a Lunático, cierra las cortinas-dijo James

-Mmm-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Peter que al parecer seguía dormido

Vi como todos ellos se tapaban la cara con las almohadas y casi al instante los ronquidos suaves volvieron a resonar en la habitación. Yo fruncí el ceño, hice un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, apunté mi varita a mi garganta y dije, con mi voz amplificada por el hechizo no verbal:

-¡Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano, Lunático más les vale que se despierten en este momento!

Todos ellos saltaron a la vez de sus camas y me miraron como si quisieran matarme.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-preguntó Sirius todavía adormilado, de la misma forma en la que estaba los otros tres. Una brillante idea cruzó mi cabeza

-¡Son las nueve de la mañana! ¡Tenemos clase de Transformaciones y Mcgonagall nos matará por llegar tarde!-les grité a los cuatro

Los merodeadores se levantaron de un salto de las camas y comenzaron a buscar frenéticamente sus ropas por todos lados. Yo me reí a carcajadas cuando los vi tan desesperados.

-Cálmense, chicos, solo era una pequeña broma-dije con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras que con un movimiento de mi varita tendía las cuatro camas a las vez-No tenemos Transformaciones y solo son las ocho de la mañana. Tenemos que irnos en tres horas en el tren por las vacaciones de verano

-¿Una broma?-Sirius estaba molesto-¡Eres un pequeño monstruo!

-Alice tiene razón-bufó Remus, que era el que estaba más consiente de los cuatro-Juntarte con nosotros te está influenciando

-Por supuesto-dije con todo el orgullo posible-Vamos, vístanse

-Woow, ¿qué paso aquí?-preguntó Peter mientras yo les hacía señas para que se apresuraran

-Ordené un poco antes de despertarlos-miré a mi alrededor-Lo único que no supe en qué baúl iba es ese pergamino viejo que está tirado debajo de la mesita de noche junto a la cama de James

Los merodeadores intercambiaron miradas y James fue el primero en alcanzarlo, abrir su baúl y meterlo dentro.

-Mira esto-dijo él por lo bajo-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Doblaste, planchaste y ordenaste toda la ropa que había tirada por aquí?

-Con la varita, obviamente, eso fue exactamente lo que hice

-¿Estás segura de que todo está guardado donde tiene que ir?

-Si quieres, puedes revisar, Sirius

-Está bien, creo en tu palabra-se apresuró a decir él

-Eso pensé-asentí con una sonrisa-Oigan, me voy a ir para que se cambien y...

-No te tienes que ir-se apresuró a decir James mientras me tomaba por la cintura-No podemos cambiar en el baño, ¿o no, chicos?

-Si decimos que no, nos querrás matar luego... ¿asique para qué intentarlo siquiera?-dijo Canuto con una sonrisa de resignación

-Intenten no hacer una escena, ¿vale? No queremos ver más de lo que vemos a diario entre ustedes dos-agregó Remus mientras se metía en el baño con un cambio de ropa que yo le había dejado fuera del baúl. Sirius y Peter se volvieron a meter en sus camas

-¡Acabo de tender las camas!-me quejé pero ellos no me hicieron caso

-¿Para qué te quejas si tú vas a des tender la cama con James?-mis mejillas se tornaron del color de las cortinas de la cama y le revolee una almohada a Sirius mediante magia. Él se quejó, pero no hizo nada más

-Si tengo que volver a despertarlo, no voy a ser tan amable como la vez anterior

-¿Amable?-masculló Sirius mientras cerraba las cortinas de su cama

-Déjalos-susurró James mientras me estampaba sus labios sobre los míos

Nadie habló por como quince minutos. Sirius y Peter dormía, Remus se estaba duchando y James y yo estábamos ocupados en lo nuestro.

Cuando Remus salió del baño ya vestido yo me separé apenas de los labios de James y apunté mi varita a Colagusano...

-¡Aguamenti!-Peter se levantó de un salto al momento en que el agua le llegó a la cara-Vamos, Peter, alístate-le dije mientras él se levantaba, tomaba su ropa y se metía en el baño tal y como lo había hecho Lunático hace un rato

Apenas Peter traspasó la puerta del baño y Remus se mostró misteriosamente interesado en ver que su baúl estuviese bien cerrado, James volvió a juntar mis labios con los suyos. Minutos después yo estaba acostada en la cama de mi novio con él besándome el cuello y los hombros.

-¡Eh, chicos, tienen compañía!-comentó Sirius casi a los gritos lo que a mí me parecieron segundos después

Sirius, Remus y Peter estaba parados delante de nosotros con las cejas alzadas y de pronto caí en la cuenta de que James me había levantado la remera hasta dejar todo mi vientre al descubierto y que yo tenía mis piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

-Cuando menos, cierren las cortinas-dijo Remus con una ceja alzada

-Te toca meterte al baño, James-dijo Sirius que tenía el pelo empapado

-No molestes, Canuto-se quejó mi novio que tenía el rostro enterrado en mi cuello

-Vamos, James, la seguimos luego-dije con una media sonrisa. Le besé la cabeza mientras él se separaba de mí bufando y yo me acomodé la ropa

Él se metió en el baño llevando la ropa que yo le había dejado para que se pusiera y yo suspiré en cuanto él cerró la puerta. Olvidándome de los tres merodeadores restantes que seguían viéndome me tiré en la cama nuevamente.

-Con que "la seguimos luego"-dijo Sirius sentándose en su cama, la que estaba al lado de la que yo estaba acostada

-¿Lo dices en broma o te interesa hablar seriamente?-pregunté alzando las cejas y alzando la cabeza para mirarlo

-Que Sirius hable seriamente es algo muy difícil de conseguir-comentó Remus, sentándose cómodamente a los pies de la cama en la que yo seguía medio recostada medio sentada. Peter se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama de Sirius

-Y tú acabas de lograrlo-aclaró Canuto

-¿Y qué quieren?-pregunté sentándome en la cama con el rostro serio

-Aprovechar ahora que James no nos escucha-dijo Peter mientras Sirius apuntaba a la puerta del baño y le aplicaba, lo que yo supuse que era un encantamiento silenciador

-Solo queremos hablar-dijo Remus con tranquilidad

-¿Puedo preguntarles qué tendrían que hablar ustedes tres conmigo que James no pueda escuchar? ¿No que los merodeadores no tenían secretos?

-No es un secreto ni nada por el estilo

-Es solo que James nos asesinaría lenta y dolorosamente si supiera que te hablamos de esto

-Están perdiendo tiempo-repliqué, curiosa-Pero déjenme aclarar algo...¿ustedes tres quieren hablar de sexo conmigo?

-Algo por el estilo-asintió Remus, parecía algo avergonzado

-Vale, hablen

-La cosa es así-comenzó Remus, parecían haber practicado aquello unas cuantas veces y no creí que los otros dos fuesen a hablar a menos que lo ameritara la situación-James jamás, y créeme que cuando te digo jamás es de verdad nunca en su vida, ha estado con una chica más de dos días sin acostarse con ella, ¿vale?

-Oh, me haces sentir genial-repliqué cortante. De repente estaba enfadada, no necesitaba que sus amigos me restregaran por la cara a las hermosas chicas con las que mi novio había estado antes que conmigo-Si quieren hablarme de las chicas que pasaron por la cama de James, la verdad es que prefiero ahorrarme el mal trago y a ustedes prefiero ahorrarles los encantamientos que les lanzaría como me nombraran lo bien que se la pasaba con ellas

-No es por eso-se apresuró a decir Sirius-Deja a Remus terminar

-Vale-murmuré cruzándome de brazos y apretando los labios

-Bien, como te decía... James nunca ha estado con una chica... bien, quizá dos días sea exagerar, una semana es mejor. James Potter no ha estado una semana con una chica sin que ella durmiera con él, ¿comprendes?-asentí-Es esa una de las razones por las que él y el bruto de Sirius son considerados los casanovas de Hogwarts. El caso es que nosotros somos sus amigos desde siempre y él nos importa mucho

-Para nosotros, los merodeadores es lo más importante de todo. Nuestra amistad es lo más importante y no dudaríamos en hacer alguna locura el uno por el otro-se metió Sirius

-¿Por qué me están diciendo esto? Yo ya lo sé, chicos, sé lo buenos amigos que son con James y sé que...

-No comprendes lo que queremos decirte-dijo Remus seriamente-Nosotros sabemos bien que James ya está lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber con quién le conviene salir y con quién no pero cuando se enamora pierde todo de vista-explicó Remus-Él te ama y sabemos que ya te lo ha dicho, es más, sabemos del collar ese que tienes colgado del cuello y de la canción y de todo, ¿entiendes? Antes tenías razón, entre los merodeadores no hay secretos, ninguno de ninguna clase

-Nosotros simplemente queremos cuidar a James, no es nada contra ti-agregó Peter, que se había mantenido callado hasta entones. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender nada

-Ya te lo dije-siguió Remus-James cuando se enamora lo hace enserio, no es cosa de juegos para él. Ya sufrió mucho con Lily porque la amaba a ella desde que la vio por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts en primer año hasta que apareciste tú. Él se cree que no nos dimos cuenta de cómo te miraba cuando te encontramos en el bosque pero sí que nos dimos cuenta. Además de como estaba rondando por la enfermería cuando tú estabas ahí sin despertar, fastidiaba a Madame Pomfrey hasta el cansancio. Luego se hicieron tan buenos amigos y nosotros supimos casi enseguida lo que iba a pasar, sabíamos que él se iba a enamorar de ti pero no sabíamos nada con respecto a lo que tú sentías por él. Y luego cuando fingieron ser novios para darle celos a Lily yo estu...

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté con voz ahogada

-Vamos, nosotros lo sabemos. Ya te lo dije, no hay secretos entre los merodeadores. James se sintió mal por estar ocultándonos cosas y nos lo contó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Entonces yo estuve seguro de que él a ti te gustaba, pero no sabía qué tanto

-Asique comenzamos a intentar usar legeremancia contigo-siguió Sirius

-¡¿QUE HICIERON QUÉ COSA?!-les grité completamente furiosa

-¡Teníamos que saber qué sentías por James!-los defendió Remus. Yo miré a Peter, que se había encogido bastante al escucharme gritar-De cualquier modo, no sirve la legeremancia contigo. No sabemos si es por la amnesia o simplemente porque aplicas oclumancia sin darte cuenta siquiera pero cada vez que intentábamos entrar en tu mente había un escudo que nos mantenía fuera. Asique esperamos y cuando James nos dijo lo que pasó con Lily antes de que comenzaron las vacaciones de navidad...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

REMUS POV

Estábamos Sirius y yo en la habitación que compartíamos con James en su casa en la noche del segundo día de vacaciones de invierno y estábamos cada uno en nuestras cosas. Sirius estaba revisando las cosas que le quedaban de Zonko y decía que pronto tendríamos que ir a comprar un nuevo repertorio mientras que yo estaba recostado en la cama leyendo en el libro de Historia de la Magia varios hechos que debía de anotar en la redacción de dos pergaminos que nos había dado el profesor para entregar luego de las vacaciones cuando James entró y se tiró directo en su cama, suspirando.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?-le preguntó Sirius mientras dejaba a un lado las bolsas con artículos de bromas. Yo me acomodé en la cama y tiré a un lado el libro con el pergamino marcando al página en la que me había quedado

-Más que bien-volvió a suspirar él

-¿Estabas con Ani?-pregunté yo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Ajam

-Oye, Cornamenta, ¿desde cuándo demonios eres tímido con una chica?-se burló Sirius. Yo lo miré mal y puse los ojos en blanco. A veces creía que él era algo estúpido, bueno, más de lo normal

-No le hagas caso, James, cuéntanos lo que pasó

-¿Recuerdan que les dije que le pediría a Ani que fuera mi novia pero de verdad?

-Ajá-asintió Sirius-¡¿TE DIJO QUE NO?!-gritó luego de un segundo

-No, no me dijo que no. No le pregunté nada aún

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Lo que pasa es que antes de irnos de Hogwarts... apareció Lily en nuestra habitación, ustedes no estaba allí y ella quería hablar conmigo. Bueno, ustedes saben que yo para entonces ya estaba seguro de que quería pedirle a Ani que fuese mi novia de verdad... pero Lily me dijo que me amaba... y me besó

-¿Y qué?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido-¿Aún amas a Lily?

-Pues no-contestó él resueltamente, se había puesto a la defensiva-Ya no amo a Lily o bueno... amo mucho más a Ani que a ella. El caso es que no sé...

-¿Qué chica no ha caído a tus pies cuando le pediste salir, James?-le dijo Sirius, parecía estará pasándosela genial mientras su mejor amigo estaba tan confundido. Estuve a punto de golpearlo para ver si recapacitaba, algunas veces Canuto era la persona más estúpida que había conocido en mi vida

-Ella es diferente, Canuto-me apresuré a decir antes que James abriera la boca. Los dos me miraron con las cejas alzadas-Vamos, ambos saben que sí lo es

-Sí-asintió James-Hay algo en ella que...

-Pues por eso, amigo, ve y dile lo que sientes-lo apuré-O ya vas a ver como va a empezar a gustarle otro chico y con todos los de Hogwarts que hemos tenido que ubicar habrá más

-¿Y cómo...?

-Oh, vamos, James. ¡Invéntate algo! Si de verdad ella te importa tanto como dices piensa un poco en lo que le gusta

Ambos se me quedaron mirando por unos minutos y luego James frunció el ceño de manera pensativa y miró a la nada mientras Sirius negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro y se reía mientras tomaba de nuevo la bolsa con cosas de Zonko.

-Te estás volviendo un consejero del amor, Remus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y luego estuvo el día de navidad, cuando nos fuimos a la habitación mientras tú cocinabas con la madre de él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subimos las escaleras como almas que corrían del diablo y cerramos la puerta antes de pronunciar una sola palabra. Era obvio qué había sucedido por la cara de James, pero sería interesante que nos contara la reacción de Ani...

-A que te ha dicho que sí-fue lo primero que dijo Sirius. James sonrió deslumbrantemente y se sentó en el piso, ignorando la cama

-Sabía que no tenías de qué preocuparte. Oye, el otro día hablando con ella me dijo que tanto llanto había sido porque tenía miedo de que la dejaras por otra chica

-Debería disculp...

-No, no deberías. Ella me mataría si supiera que te lo dije-me apresuré a decir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV ANI

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas contado, Remus!

-¿Cuánto tardarás en entender que entre nosotros no hay secretos?

-Pues no les voy a contar nada más-dije seriamente-Hablaré con Alice y Lili... bueno, no. Quizá con Lili mejor será que no

-Oye, no es para tanto-dijo Sirius

-Vamos al punto

-Bien, el punto es que James te ama

-¿Me estás queriendo preguntar si yo lo amo?-quise saber, pronunciando con lentitud

-Ajam-esta vez el que contestó fue Peter. Una ola de furia inundó todo mi cuerpo

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO AMO! ¿¡SE CREEN QUE NO HAGO MÁS QUE JUGAR CON LO QUE ÉL SIENTE POR MÍ!? ¡¿ME CREEN CAPAZ DE...?!

-¡Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí!

James, a medio vestir con una toalla acababa de sacudir descuidadamente su cabello, dejándolo más despeinado que de costumbre. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, quizá por mis gritos o mi expresión furiosa.

-Nada-dije, rápidamente y busqué la manera de cambiar de tema

-¿Por qué demonios estaban discutiendo?

-Por nada, amor-dije rápidamente mientras me levantaba y le lanzaba los brazos al cuello con una sonrisa. Él me miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido, luego miró a sus amigos y volvió a mirarme a mí del mismo modo

-Vale...

-Bueno, estábamos por salir a pasear por el colegio, ¿no?

-Ajá-James seguía como medio ido y me miraba aún con el ceño fruncido. Le besé la mejilla y pareció relajarse consideradamente

-Bien, ponte la remera y bajemos todos-lo apuré con una sonrisa

Me hizo caso y se puso casi un segundo después la remera azul marino que le había dejado. Luego salimos todos, sentía como los cuatro merodeadores me miraban más de lo normal y comprendí que después tendría que hablar con Sirius, Remus y Peter para arreglar las cosas. Ellos solo quería cuidar a James, con lo cual yo estaba relativamente de acuerdo. Pero desconfiar de mí... ellos me habían dicho que confiaban en mí. Me hacía sentir muy decepcionada.

Estuve muy extraña todo el desayuno y gran parte del paseo con los merodeadores me lo pasé sin pronunciar palabra. Unas cuantas veces pidieron mi opinión pero o no había escuchado por estar en mi mundo o simplemente no quería hablar. Me sentía un poco extraña esa mañana.

Ya en el tren que nos llevaría a King Cross los chicos acomodaron los baúles en la rendija portaequipaje y nos sentamos todos en un compartimiento. Yo estaba recostada en el asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de James mientras él me acariciaba el cabello.

Otra vez ellos hablaban y yo simplemente callaba. Estaba en mi mundo una vez más, con los ojos cerrados y un rostro serio.

-Vale, quiero que me digan qué es lo que pasa-saltó James bastante molesto

-¿Qué pasa con qué, James?-pregunté tranquilamente

-¿Por qué estás tan callada? ¿Por qué no le hablas a los chicos? ¿Por qué no...?

-Estoy muy cansada y...

-Oh, vamos, dame un poco más de crédito

-Estoy enojada, James, se me va a pasar

-¿Por qué estás enojada?

-Eso no...

-Está enojada con nosotros por habernos metido en lo de ustedes-dijo Remus rápidamente. James alzó las cejas, desviando la mirada hacia sus amigos

-¿Que hicieron qué?

-No importa en realidad. Ellos solo se preocupan por ti como lo hago yo también

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Nada importante-aseguré con una sonrisa a medias. Él estuvo a punto de replicar pero yo lo callé con lo más efectivo: un beso lo suficientemente efusivo como para que olvidase todo lo que había sucedido

-Fue una gran manera de distraerlo-dijo Sirius con una carcajada cuando me separé de James

-Cállate-le aconsejé con una media sonrisa mientras volvía a besar a mi novio

-Eres increíble-se río Remus mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en el desordenado cabello de James

Estoy muy agradecida a todas las personas que están leyendo la historia y que están dejando reviews. Si están leyendo por favor dejen reviews para saber que les parece la historia.

Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero estoy súper emocionada por el nuevo álbum de One Direction si a alguno de ustedes les gusta One Direction déjenme un mensaje en el Inbox para que hablemos sobre eso. Eso es todo por favor

Reviewsss!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Estaba muy feliz esta mañana. Daba vueltas por el callejón Diagon con la madre de mi novio, buscando un regalo para él. Seguramente James seguiría durmiendo en su cama de lo más tranquilo sin haber notado que yo había desaparecido. Tenía el sueño tan pesado que no fue muy difícil para mí escaparme de la habitación sin despertar a nadie. Los cuatro merodeadores estaban apretujados ahí, lo cual era un poco extraño al tener habitaciones donde quedarse. En fin, ellos preferían estar juntos.

Mañana sería el cumpleaños número diecisiete de James y él estaba muy emocionado de por fin poder usar magia. Era divertido verlo ansioso.

Dentro de un mes el que cumpliría años sería Remus asique también andaba buscando algo que comprarle a él.

-Oh, me rindo-dije, sentándome en la saliente de una ventana de madera

-Vamos, lo conoces bien-me alentaba Sarah, la madre de mi novio

-Pero yo no...-de repente se me ocurrió y, con una sonrisa, me apuré a correr hacia la tienda de quidditch. Allí le compré una túnica nueva para que jugara y un estuche de mantenimiento para su escoba

-Estoy segura de que le encantará-me alentó Sarah al salir de la tienda

-Eso espero

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Puede preguntarme lo que quiera, Sarah

-Están muy bien con James, ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí-dije suspirando y sonriendo

-¿Aún no ha hecho una locura o tontería?

-No se ofenda, Sarah, pero su hijo no vive si no hace locuras y tonterías-sonreí de lado-Pero estoy segura de que eso ya se lo dicen las millones de cartas que la profesora Mcgonagall le ha de mandar

-Pues sí, es verdad

-Sin embargo, si usted piensa en la misma locura en la que pienso yo...-seguí con las mejillas rojas mientras íbamos a un callejón del Londres muggle para aparecernos en la puerta de su casa-No, no lo ha hecho aún... o debería decir hemos

-Escucha, Ani, en este tiempo te has convertido en una más de mi familia-yo le sonreí con gratitud-Y no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, solo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo lo que quieras. Algo que te preocupe, lago que no esté bien. No importa que tu novio sea mi hijo, yo te aconsejaría como si ni siquiera lo conociese. Te lo prometo

-Sé que es así, Sarah, muchas gracias por eso

-¿Ninguna pregunta entonces? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Algo que te moleste?

-Eh... yo...

-Porque créeme que conozco a mi hijo y sé lo que hace en Hogwarts-siguió ella-Y no es como si esperara que lo delataras o algo parecido porque sé que eso no sucedería

-Pues...quizá haya algo que...-ella sonrió

-¿Nos vamos a tomar un helado por el barrio?-preguntó mientras señalaba hacia la calle opuesta a la que debíamos ir para llegar a su casa ahora que nos habíamos aparecido a unas cuadras

-De acuerdo-murmuré con una media sonrisa mientras miraba alrededor para estar segura de que nadie me observase y encogía las bolsas y las guardaba todas en mis bolsillos

Mientras caminábamos con ella de guía hablábamos de cosas sin ninguna importancia. Quizá de vez en cuando salía el tema de las clases y yo siempre respondía lo mismo, era buena en clases, pero no era la principal o la mejor. Estaba algo preocupada y nerviosa por los EXTASIS de este año y ella me aseguraba que si estudiaba enserio no eran gran cosa.

Llegamos por fin a la pequeña heladería del barrio y pedimos un helado cada una. Luego, con los helados en la mano, nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas del balcón.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hablar olvidando que soy madre de James? Hagamos de cuenta que soy tu madre, ¿sí? ¿Crees que puedas confiar lo suficiente en mí?

-Sarah, confío en usted

-Entonces deja ya de tratarme de usted, ¿quieres?-ella rió-Me hace sentir vieja

-Como quieras, Sarah

-Así está mucho mejor. Vamos, dime lo que tú quieras

-No es muy importante en realidad... es solo que estoy algo preocupada porque...-me quedé mirando a la mesa por un buen rato, buscando las palabras. Ella no me apresuró y, cuando alcé la mirada, lucía una tierna y maternal sonrisa

-Es normal que estés nerviosa si es la primera vez que...

-No es por eso-me apresuré-Lo que sucede es que pienso en todas las chicas que estuvieron con él antes y cuando estamos juntos lo único que hago es buscar la manera de no ser una más en esa lista. Amo a James mucho en verdad y me gustaría estar con él pero... siempre me remito a eso. Por lo general, cuando algo está por pasar yo como que me pongo tensa y él es muy caballero conmigo en esos momento, pareciera que no le importara en realidad esperar...

-Es que no me importa-escuché su voz de la nada y ambas comenzamos a mirar a nuestro alrededor, como si algo se nos hubiese pasado. Cuando comprendí qué es lo que sucedía, me enfadé

-¡James Potter!-le grité y, al no haber nadie más allí, le quité la capa de invisibilidad de la cabeza-¡No puedo creer que nos estuvieses espiando!

-Lo lamento enserio

-Sí, porque te descubrimos

-Piénsalo bien, me descubrieron porque yo abrí la boca

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que todo fue premeditado?

-Pues en realidad sí

-¿Por qué nos seguiste?

-Quería saber qué era lo que te pasaba, lo que te incomodaba y lo que te tenía mal

-Pero, James, me podrías haber preguntado

-¡No me lo hubiese dicho!

-¡Eso es porque no quiero preocuparte con mis tonterías ni mis inmadureces!

-No son inmadureces, Ani, no lo son. Tienes razón y comprendo que te sientas como te sientes, pero tú tienes que saber que eres especial para mí-él sonrió de lado y guardó la capa en su mochila mientras me abrazaba por la cintura-Cariño, ya te he dicho cuánto te amo. ¿Tengo que repetirlo cada dos segundos? Lo haré si eso de alguna manera te hace mejor

-No, James, no se trata de eso

-Sé que no, Ani, sé que no es así-me besó la mejilla con ternura y se me pasó todo el enfado en un segundo. Sonreí-Amor, esto que siento cuando te veo, cuando estoy contigo, cuando te toco. Tú sabes que para mí es especial. Nunca antes me había sentido así y jamás me voy a cansar de repetírtelo. ¿Crees que a todas las chicas con las que me he acostado las traigo a casa con mi familia en las vacaciones y las presento como mi novia? ¿Lo crees de verdad?

-No, James, yo no...

-Eres única. Para mí sí que lo eres, la más especial, la más hermosa, la más...

-Ya, para-dije sonriendo. Él siempre terminaba alagándome

-Bien-murmuró-Con respecto a lo otro... si te amo, sé que puedo esperarte todo lo que quieras

-¿Y me amas?

-Me ofende de verdad que lo preguntes

-Vale-susurré-Vamos a volver a la casa, ¿sí? ¿Y cuándo...?-miré a mi alrededor con el ceño fruncido-¿Cuándo se fue tu madre?

-Al principio de la discusión

-Oh

-Ahora no te sientas culpable. Tenía una sonrisa, creo que se la pasó genial hoy

-Ambas lo pasamos muy bien-asentí con una sonrisa-¿Vamos, James? No es seguro estar fuera de noche en estos tiempos y tú aún no puedes usar magia

-¿Crees que dudaría dos segundos en sacar la varita si algo nos atacara?

-No, no lo creo. Creo que estarías más que contento de hacerlo con o sin una razón

-Amo que me conozcas tanto-susurró junto a mi oído, provocando que yo temblara


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

En la mañana me desperté bien temprano. Dejé mi regalo para James a los pies de su cama y sonreí mientras salía de la habitación todavía en pijama. No había tiempo para que me cambiara, decidí casi en cuanto aparté las sábanas.

Bajé a la cocina de una corrida y estuve más de dos horas dando vueltas de aquí para allá haciendo un pastel en forma de snitch con un encantamiento silenciador puesto en la habitación para no despertar a mi novio en especial, aunque si hubiese despertado a Sirius tan temprano me hubiese matado.

Mientras estaba cubriendo el pastel con glaseado, llegaron a la cocina Remus y Sirius y se sentaron mientras me veían cocinar.

-Es interesante-dijo Remus por lo bajo

-¿El qué? Porque no creo que sea el pastel...

-Pues no-dijo con una media sonrisa-Lo que es interesante es como con la amnesia no olvidaste esta clase de cosas

-Vaya a saber uno porqué es así-murmuré-Supongo que esa información estará en alguna otra parte del cerebro, no la que tengo dañada-me reí levemente y ellos me acompañaron casi al instante-¿Mi novio sigue dormido?

-Tu novio duerme como un tronco-asintió Sirius con una sonrisa animada

-¡No puedes ser tan caradura como para decir eso!-le dije con incredulidad-¿Y Peter?

-¡Acá!-saltó él mientras entraba y se sentaba con sus amigos

-¡Shhh!-me apresuré-Si James se levanta antes de que termine esto lo mato o le borro la memoria y luego lo hago subir a dormir un rato más-dije con una sonrisa ladeada mientras me lo imaginaba

-Los padres de James y Maggie están a punto de bajar-me comentó Peter

-¡Oh!

Me apuré a terminar el pastel y con la varita limpie todo lo que quedaba por limpiar mientras los padres de mi novio entraban justo en el momento en el que había terminado en la cocina.

-¡Te ha quedado precioso!

-Gracias, Sarah. Creo que le gustará

-¿Gustarle solamente?-murmuró Sirius

-Yo creo que le encantará-asintió Remus

-Ve a despertarlo o nos pasaremos toda la mañana aquí esperándolo-me aconsejó el padre de mi novio

-Ok-dije con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de irme y me di media vuelta con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta-¡Ni se les ocurra a ustedes tres meter un solo dedo en ese pastel o lo pagarán caro!-advertí seriamente a Remus, Sirius y Peter. Los tres me miraron con inocencia fingida y alzaron las manos en señal de rendición

Corrí escaleras arriba y abrí la puerta de la habitación para encontrarme con que James seguía en la cama tan tranquilo como si fuera la mitad de la noche. Le sonreí aunque no pudiese verme y me senté en la cama. Le acaricie el pelo

-James, amor-susurré. Él ni siquiera pareció notar que lo estaba llamando-Levántate, James, ¡cumples diecisiete hoy!-continué igual de emocionada-¡James!

Al notar que, cuando estaba cansado de verdad, era igual o peor que Sirius no me quedó otro remedio que despertarlo a mi manera. Me acosté en la cama sobre él apenas tocándolo y lo besé apasionadamente.

Unos segundos después sonreí al notar su respuesta y sus manos en mi cintura mientras me daba la vuelta para que fuera yo quien estuviera contra la cama. Me había quitado la remera y yo se la había quitado a él cuando recordé que abajo nos estaban esperando.

-Eh, cumpleañero, tenemos que bajar

-¿Por?-susurró con los labios sobre mi cuello

-Se me olvidó-dije sinceramente mientras él recorría con sus labios mi clavícula y con sus manos mis piernas. Él se río al escuchar mi afirmación-James...-susurré-Detente, por favor

-Vale-murmuró soltando un pequeño quejido-Hoy no estás incómoda

-No, no lo estoy-le dije con una sonrisita cuando alejó sus manos-Pero tenemos que bajar porque hoy es tu cumpleaños diecisiete y seguro que tu madre ya preparó algo para el desayuno

-¿Te quieres quedar?-preguntó mientras se levantaba

-No te cambies, todos abajo están en pijama

-No pensaba cambiarme, quizá ponerme la remera sea buena idea... tú también deberías hacerlo

Me puse la remera rápidamente y tiré de su mano para que bajara rápido las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la cocina sonreí felizmente y abrí la puerta. Un grito general de "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, James!" se expandió por todo el lugar. James se río y asintió con la cabeza, como si para nada le sorprendiera. Yo me enfadé.

-¡Podrías fingir sorpresa, cuando menos!-le propuse

-Vale-asintió él. Hizo una cara de sorpresa con la que se hubiese ahogado en risas cualquiera y yo negué con la cabeza entre las carcajadas

-Eres imposible-me quejé haciendo puchero. Él se río y me mordió el labio levemente. Un segundo después se separó de mí sonriendo muy animado

-Vamos-dijo su madre sonriendo ampliamente y empujándonos a James y a mí hacia el pastel-Sopla las velas, Jamsie, les sacaré una foto

-¡Mamá!-saltó él al instante al escuchar cómo le había dicho. Yo me reí y Remus, Pete y Sirius corearon mis risas

-¡Shhh! Simplemente no protestes, Jamsie-dije con una sonrisita justo antes de besarlo en la mejilla

Luego de un desafinado y largo coro de cumpleaños James apagó las velas del pastel con forma de snitch y se mostró muy interesado cuando su madre le dijo que no había sido ella quien lo había preparado.

-Además, por supuesto que tampoco fuimos nosotros-siguió Remus el comentario de Sarah

-Si lo hubiésemos cocinado nosotros te estaría suplicando que no probaras un bocado-agregó Peter

-Creo que si lo hubiésemos preparado nosotros sería un pedazo de tergopol cubierto de pintura-comentó Sirius a lo que todos reímos

-No creo que hayas sido tú, papá-dijo James mientras yo terminaba de cortar el pastel y me sentaba en el borde de la mesa a comer mi porción

-Claro que no lo hice yo-se apresuró a decir Adam, el padre de mi novio

-¿Y no fuiste tú, verdad que no, diablita en miniatura?-preguntó James cariñosamente mientras levantaba a su hermana del piso y la cargaba hasta donde estaba yo

-No fui yo-dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme mientras negaba con la cabeza de una manera encantadora. James se detuvo a mi lado con su hermana en un brazo y me pasó el otro por sobre los hombros

-Eso no me deja muchas opciones-comentó por lo bajo mientras todos parecían estar repentinamente interesados en sus propias conversaciones. Los merodeadores y los padres de James murmuraban algo que nosotros no conseguíamos oír

-Feliz cumpleaños-dije mientras lo besaba-Sí, fui yo quien preparó el bendito pastel

-Es delicioso, no tenía idea de que cocinaras tan bien tu sola

-Yo tampoco-dije con total naturalidad-Asique ya ves, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo-comenté mientras reía

Nos quedamos allá hablando con Maggie mientras todos los demás parecían ajenos a nuestra presencia hasta que los padres de James nos interrumpieron.

-Chicos, les vamos a decir algo...-empezó Adam con total naturalidad-Hoy en la tarde tu madre y yo vamos a irnos a una fiesta en casa de tu tío, James-comentó

-Y Remus tiene que irse hoy-agregó Sarah con algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lunático. Yo lo miré también y recordé qué sucedía hoy en la noche: Luna llena. Él aún no lo sabía, pero yo conocía todo acerca de su "pequeño problema peludo". En realidad, nadie sabía que yo sabía aquello porque supuestamente era un secreto muy bien guardado. Hoy hablaría con Remus sobre ello, me decidí. Lo había estado postergando ya demasiado y me agradaba la idea de que él supiera que podía confiar en mí tanto como en sus amigos... bueno, si es que podía...

-Y Colagusano y yo lo vamos a acompañar-agregó Sirius-No es necesario que vengas, Cornamenta-siguió como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Además, nos llevaremos a Maggie a la fiesta así no tienen tantos problemas-agregó Adam-Ahora mejor será que se vayan todos a cambiar así salen un rato antes de que nos tengamos que ir

Mientras subía las escaleras con el ceño fruncido pensaba en lo que todos acababan de decir. No muy discretamente y con una indirecta un tano muy directa nos había dicho a James y a mí que nos quedaríamos solos esa noche. Las rodillas me temblaron al pensar en la perspectiva de esa enorme casa vacía... solos James y yo...

Tuve que dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas cuando me metí a la ducha puesto que me hacía poner muy torpe. Hasta el momento ya me había golpeado con la puerta, me había tropezado con el pequeño tapiz del baño y había tirado todas las cosas del placar en el que guardaba mi ropa en la habitación de Maggie cuando estaba buscando algo fresco que ponerme ya que ese día hacía un especial calor.

Me di una ducha rápida y sequé mi cabello con magia. Luego me puse una musculosa straples blanca y un short negro. Estaba segura de que James estaría contento de verme así, lo que no le gustaría era la perspectiva de que yo saliera así a la calle.

Tomé un bolso y metí dentro un par de cosas que siempre llevaba conmigo-entre ellas, la varita- y me apuré hasta la puerta del cuarto de los merodeadores, suponiendo que ellos no estarían listos aún a excepción de Remus, que era con quien quería hablar. Toqué la puerta dos, tres, cuatro veces y en ese momento una voz desde dentro me contestó:

-Prohibido el paso

-Ja, ja-dije sarcásticamente a la cabeza de Sirius que se había asomado por la puerta. Como suponía, estaba a medio vestir y no creía que los demás estuviesen mejor-¿Lunático está listo ya?

-Sí, yo ya estoy-asintió él, tomando el lugar de Canuto-Pero soy el único que lo está. ¿Por qué preguntabas?

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas-dije seriamente. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos y luego salió del cuarto. Me acompañó hasta el jardín trasero y nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol

-Creí que ya no me contarías nada porque no querías que le dijera a James-comentó apenas apoyamos las espaldas en el tronco del árbol

-Eh... no tiene nada que ver con James esto-dije sinceramente. Él volteó a mirarme, parecía confundido

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Quiero hablarte sobre... la razón por la que te vas hoy

-Ah-se puso nervioso y miró hacia la nada mientras me contestaba retorciéndose las manos-Eh... te dije ya por qué me iba, ¿no lo recuerdas? Mi madre está enferma y la visito todos los meses...

-Ajá-asentí lentamente-Y resulta que cada vez que la vas a ver cae en luna llena-murmuré intentando que me mirara a los ojos-Y que cada vez que apareces de nuevo en el colegio te ves muchísimo más cansado-seguí-Y que siempre que desapareces tú desaparecen Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano en las noches...

-¿A-a-a-a qué qui-quieres llegar?

-Ya lo sé, ¿vale?-le susurré cansándome ya de que evitara mirarme, le tomé la cara con una mano para que no apartara la vista-Ya lo sé y creo que está bien... es bueno que siendo lo que eres quieras tener una vida normal con tus amigos y todo...-le sonreí-Y yo por supuesto que entiendo que no me lo hayan contado-aclaré, restándole toda la importancia-Después de todo, yo sé muy bien que los merodeadores tienen esa clase de secretos que no me pueden contar ni siquiera a mí

-No es porque no confíe en ti

-Oye, Remus, yo lo entiendo-le dije rápidamente-Yo soy la novia de James, no soy una más de ustedes. Por eso a veces quiero darles su espacio, dejarlos solos un rato y todo eso. Sé que deben de tener cosas de las cuales hablar pero que no pueden porque estoy yo delante. Como también he notado que usan una especie de código secreto o vaya tú a saber qué cosa cuando yo estoy y se tiene que decir algo importante

-Ani, yo...

-Te juro que está bien

-¿Qué es lo que está bien?-preguntó Sirius cuando llegaron los restantes merodeadores con nosotros. Remus, suspirando, se paró y me tendió una mano para que yo lo hiciera también. Luego de eso, me abracé a mi novio

-Todo está bien-dije con una sonrisa

-Lo hablaremos cuando salgamos-repuso Remus con recelo. Yo hice una mueca

-¿Qué haremos, por cierto?

-No lo sabemos-dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros

-Pensábamos ir a caminar por ahí y quizá encontremos algo que hacer fuera

-Por mí bien-dije encogiéndome de hombros

Salimos a caminar y no paramos como en dos horas. Cuando James ya estaba cansado de que tantos muggles se me quedaran mirando propuso simplemente tirarnos en el césped del parque antes de que atacara a alguno por mirarme tanto.

Los chicos se rieron al escuchar aquello, pero a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia.

-Y a ti qué demonios te tiene que importar que un par de muggles me vean-me quejé mientras nos tirábamos a la sombra de un árbol en una placita en la que no había un alma. Hacía mucho calor allí-¡Ni que te fuera a dejar por uno de ellos, James!-le solté como último recurso para que entrara en razón

-Quién sabe-se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa

-¡No seas tonto!-me quejé mientras los otros tres merodeadores parecían divertidos con la escena-Oh, James, tú me import...

-Dios, dejen de hablar de eso ahora-se quejó Canuto-Eviten pelearse... ¡cuando menos hoy!

-No estamos peleando-lo contradijo James con el ceño fruncido

-Él tiene razón-asentí-Es simplemente un...desacuerdo

-¿Desacuerdo?-repitió James mirándome con el ceño fruncido-Esto no es un desacuerdo. Se trata de esos idiotas a los que ahora mimo voy a ir a busc...

-¡Te digo que no importa!-me exasperé-¡Como si fuera a verlos demasiado luego de que pasen estos dos meses!

-Pues sí, lo harás. En las vacaciones de navidad, de pascua, las de verano del próximo año...

-¡Pero si ni siquiera les he prestado atención como para acordarme de sus rostros!-solté mientras arrancaba el pasto frenéticamente

-Pero yo creo que ellos sí te han prestado la suf...

-¡YA PAREN!-aulló Sirius mirándonos con un enfado rayado en la desesperación-¡No se puede tener dos segundos de paz con ustedes dos cerca!

-Canuto... ¿eres consiente de que TÚ no tienes el más mínimo derecho a decir eso?-pregunté con las cejas alzadas. Él bufó al escucharme y entrecerró los ojos mientras yo sonreía y me decidía a dejar el tema de lado

-Bien, tenemos que hablar de algo serio-dijo Remus mientras se enderezaba un poco y miraba alrededor. Era algo tonto, allí no había nadie

-¿Algo serio?-preguntó James mientras su sonrisa se borraba. Nos acercamos y nos sentamos todos en un círculo muy cerrado

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Canuto, que había pasado increíblemente rápido de bufón a una especie de abogado

-Pregúntale a Aní-fue lo único que Remus dijo. Todos me miraron y yo le hice un puchero a Remus mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Por qué es tan serio el hecho de que haya adivinado cuál es tu "pequeño problema peludo"?-pregunté. Los tres merodeadores que no sabía nada del tema, me miraron con la boca abierta, Remus simplemente sonreía de lado

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-Pues la cosa fue como hace tres o cuatro meses...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba cómodamente recostada en mi cama que se encontraba en mi cuarto en los dormitorios para chicas de Hogwarts con un libro en mis manos. Las cortinas de la cama, cerradas. Eran como las dos o tres de la mañana y ya había comenzado a hacer calor, razón por la cual me había despertado. Sabía que los merodeadores no se encontraban en su dormitorio y eso me intrigaba, pero también sabía que existían ese tipo de circunstancias con ellos en las que era mejor callar que preguntar y recibir por respuesta cuatro mentiras o simplemente cuatro miradas de preocupación.

El libro era de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la materia que, según yo, era más interesante que ninguna. Era el libro que los chicos habían usado en tercer año y Remus me lo había prestado hace poco cuando me descubrió leyendo por diversión el libro de este año por tercera vez.

Había llegado como a la página quinientos y un tema en particular llamó mi atención: Los Hombres Lobo. Me quedé hasta como las seis de la mañana leyendo y releyendo eso, un tema que me interesaba muchísimo.

Cuando fue hora de ir a clases y buscar a los merodeadores procuré maquillarme bien para que James no notara el hecho de que me había quedado despierta hasta tan tarde-por lo menos que no lo contara en mi rostro-y no me regañara.

Cuando encontré a los merodeadores en el Gran Salón pude notar que ellos no se habían preocupado demasiado por ocultar su noche sin sueño. Tenían ojeras y bostezaban cada segundo pero por encima de eso tres de ellos tenían hermosas y animadas sonrisas que hacían suspirar a cada chica que se encontraba allí. Eso me hacía sentir indiscutiblemente celosa y me hacía rechinar los dientes. Pero por sobre todo noté a Remus peor a que a ninguno de los tres, él no sonreí y estaba pálido. Me preocupé

-Hola, merodeadores-dije con una sonrisa enorme. Besé a cada uno en la mejilla y a James le di lo que yo pretendía sería un leve beso en los labios. Él lo prolongó más que el suficiente tiempo

-¿Dormiste poco?-preguntó Remus cuando me senté frente a él. Maldije por lo bajo, ¿me había maquillado mal o algo por el estilo?

-Mira quién habla-le solté, mirándolos a los cuatro. Ellos se miraron los unos a los otros con preocupación-Calma, alborotadores, no voy a preguntarles qué hicieron. No quiero recibir cuatro mentiras diferentes, una que, por cierto, vendría de mi novio

-Yo...-comenzó James

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos hoy en la primera hora?

Esa noche los merodeadores se había ido nuevamente y yo estaba con Lily haciendo un trabajo para Astronomía. Era algo acerca del siglo lunar y como eso influía en la tierra y bla bla bla. Descubría así que estábamos en plena luna llena, como lo estábamos cada vez que Remus se iba misteriosamente y cada vez que los merodeadores desaparecían con él. Se me ocurrió una loca idea y la creí loca hasta decirle a Lily que debía ir a dormir ya. Por supuesto que lo que hice no fue dormir, si no revisar de nuevo el libro en el capítulo de hombres lobo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y lo pensaste así, de la nada?

-Pues sí, se me ocurrió la idea esa y estuve investigando un poco...-dije lentamente-No sabía quién sabía y quién no y además suponía que no debía de ser muchas las personas que lo supieran, asique decidí que lo mejor era cerrar la boca. Eso sí, hablé con el director Dumbledore y él me dijo que no le correspondía a él decirme la verdad, que era cosa de Remus. Eso fue hace como un mes porque antes de hablar con él quería estar segura de que no me estaba dejando llevar por la imaginación

-Bueno, no-susurró Remus-No fue tu imaginación, tienes razón. Soy un hombre lobo desde los cuatro años-yo asentí lentamente y me quedé pensando un rato. Ninguno habló en ese tiempo

-Y...-comencé luego de un largo tiempo en silencio-¿sería mucho pedirles que me explicaran por qué demonios desaparecen ustedes tres con él?

-Eh...-los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos y asintieron a la vez, fue como un consenso, y luego me miraron los cuatro a la vez. James inspiró hondo-Cuando nos vamos ayudamos a Lunático en sus transformaciones

La información corrió lentamente en mi cabeza y tardé mucho más de lo normal en comprender lo que eso significaba, los problemas, los peligros...

-¡USTEDES ESTÁN TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS DE REMATE!-les grité con los ojos abiertos mucho más de lo normal-Eso es... lo más... imprudente y...peligroso...que escuché...en toda mi vida. Remus, no quiero que te ofendas, pero es muy peligroso que...

-Cálmate-se quejo Sirius

-¡No puedo calmarme mientras mis mejores amigos y mi novio arriesgan la vida!-les solté con los ojos ardiendo

-No arriesgamos nada, Ani, cálmate y deja que te expliquemos esto-respiré hondo antes de pasarme las manos por la cara en señal de desesperación. Los dejé hablar-Somos animagos ilegales

Me quedé mirando a cada uno de ellos. Los observé como si se hubiesen vuelto locos y, por un segundo, me atreví a pensar que lo mejor era simplemente no saber nada. Dejar pasar las cosas como si nada y...

Volví a la realidad luego de unos segundos. No, me había vuelto loca. Prefería saberlo, prefería tener conocimiento de todas las locuras de los merodeadores a quedarme totalmente al margen. Prefería preocuparme por ellos con una razón a creerme una demente o una paranoica por preocuparme sin saber la razón.

-¿Cómo...?-comencé

-Peter es una rata, Sirius es un perro y yo un ciervo-explicó James lentamente, preocupado por mi salud mental al parecer-Acompañamos a Remus en sus transformaciones desde quinto año, cuando conseguimos volvernos animagos

-Están... totalmente... locos-me levanté de un salto y tomé mi bolso mientras me iba corriendo

Necesitaba pensar y con cuatro penetrantes miradas no podía hacerlo. Mientras caminaba me aseguré de que nadie me siguiera, escuché todo lo que ocurría a mis espaldas por si se les había ocurrido meterse bajo la capa de invisibilidad para seguirme. Quizá fuese una buena idea porque cuando ya había hecho un par de cuadras, me perdí.

Me sentí estúpida y me decidí a no llamar a James ni a ninguno de los merodeadores. No pensaba decirles bajo ningún concepto que me había perdido.

Me senté en una banca cerca de la Iglesia a pensar un poco. Mi novio y mis mejores amigos eran animagos y un hombre lobo. Se iban cada luna llena y volvían como si nada. Intenté por todos los medios pensar en el lado bueno. Remus no tenía la culpa de ser lo que era, apenas cuando era un pequeño niño lo habían mordido y había tenido que vivir con ello por ya trece años...y tendría que hacerlo por el resto de su vida. Mientras pensaba en el hecho, algo en mí me impulsó a creer que en realidad nada cambiaría. Él seguiría siendo para mí el mismo chico, el mismo buen amigo.

También estaba los chicos. Eran tan buenos amigos. Esa era exactamente la esencia de su grupo, de ser los merodeadores. Por debajo de todas las bromas y las locuras, ellos eran los mejores amigos. Pensar que se había vuelto animagos con lo peligroso que era eso simplemente para acompañar a su amigo. Sonreía al pensar en ello y pensaba que quizá había reaccionado mal. Pero era una locura aquello, era peligroso inclusive siendo animagos.

Suspiré cuando vi a una pareja de muggles entrar a la iglesia. Una chica abrazada al brazo del chico que tenía a su lado, parecían una pareja. Por un instante los envidié, no se preocupaban por hombres lobos ni animagos y por supuesto tampoco por la guerra que estaba a punto de alzarse. Y por supuesto que esa chica no se tenía que preocupar porque su novio fuese asesinado sin querer por un hombre lobo en un momento de descuido. Ella simplemente se preocupaba por las cosas comunes de los adolecentes normales. Yo, en cierto modo, la envidiaba.

Me levanté como una zombi y me encaminé hacia dentro de la Iglesia. Parecía ser considerablemente vieja, era simple y hermosa a la vez. Observé a las pocas personas que había allí y me senté en uno de los tantos bancos mientras apreciaba la belleza del altar. Me concentraba en algo en lo que pudiera pedir, algo... "Que a los chicos no les suceda nada" llegó a mi cabeza, tal vez fuera tonto porque en dos años nada les había sucedido, pero yo necesitaba estar segura de que así fuera. No sabía qué era en mi pasado, si iba a la Iglesia seguido o no, si le pedía cosas a Dios a diario o si siquiera creía en Dios...pero ese lugar me parecía muy conocido.

Salí fuera luego de un rato de estar allí sentada y vi un pequeño cementerio a un lado de la Iglesia. Me picó la curiosidad y me metí allí. Me puse a observar las lápidas-que eran bastantes, pueden creerme- y me paré en un momento delante de una: Ariana Dumbledore. "¿Tendría algo que ver con el director Dumbledore?", me pregunté a mí misma. Me senté frente a la lápida como quien no quiere la cosa y cerré los ojos unos segundos. Imágenes atacaron mis pensamientos, imágenes de un chico al que no le conseguía observar el rostro, él estaba parado frente a una lápida en este cementerio solo que no era verano porque todo estaba cubierto de nieve... él lloraba aunque intentaba ocultarlo de mí, que estaba parada junto a él.

Abrí los con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía qué significaba aquello: yo conocía este lugar, conocía a ese chico pero no podía conectar las cosas. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Era realmente este cementerio u otro que se le parecía?

Miré a mí alrededor, nadie parecía visitar hoy las lápidas.

-Hola Ariana-dije, hacia la lápida. Mis ojos se fijaron en el color de ella y no en las letras-Eres familiar de Albus Dumbledore, ¿verdad? Sé que sí, lo presiento. Él está muy bien, es un gran director y un mago mejor de lo que te podrías imaginar. ¿Lo conoces bien? Yo no en realidad, solo lo conozco hace poco menos de un año, no sé, unos nueve meses, creo. Es una gran persona. ¿Es tu hermano? ¿Tu primo? ¿Tu... padre? ¿Dumbledore tendría hijos?-me sonreí a mí misma y me reí de mi actitud. Estaba hablando con una lápida-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-miré los números tallados en la lápida. Estaban sucios. Conjuré con la varita un trapo y limpié la lápida hasta dejarla como nueva-De 1885 a 1899-susurré-Solo tenías catorce años, tres años menos que yo. ¿Sabes? Me da miedo que con la guerra que se viene ahora les pase a muchas personas esto. No quiero que gente muera a tu edad, les queda mucho por vivir todavía a los catorce. ¿Tuviste novio alguna vez? Quizá te ahorraste problemas al no tenerlo...aunque es lindo si de verdad lo amas trae problemas igual. Créeme, lo sé. ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto? ¿Te interesa?

"Sí, me interesa". Salté al escuchar aquello y miré a mí alrededor con la varita ya preparada en la mano. "Shh, no te voy a atacar. Cálmate. Soy Ariana y soy la hermana menor de Albus...o más bien lo era"

-¿Hermana de Dumbledore? No sabía que tuviera...y mucho menos que estuviese...eh... ¿cómo decirlo con delicadeza?

"¿Enterrada aquí? Da igual como lo digas, total estoy muerta"

-¿Y cómo sería posible que esté hablando con una persona que está muerta?

"¡Tú fuiste la que en primer lugar comenzó a hablarme! Y hay una que otra manera. Igualmente me alegra que lo hayas hecho, no suelen venir a visitarme muy seguido. Abeforth cada tanto viene, pero el resto del tiempo estoy muy aburrida. ¿Vendrás tú más seguido?"

-Puedo venir cada tanto en las vacaciones pero luego tengo que ir a mi último año en Hogwarts

"Eso suena bien y luego de que termines Hogwarts vendrás bien seguido, ¿no?"

-Lo prometo-asentí con una sonrisa a la lápida

-¿Qué prometes?-preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta de un salto y vi a los merodeadores parados detrás de mí. Todos ellos parecían uno más confundido que el anterior

-Ehh... ¿qué escucharon?

-Solo la parte del "lo prometo". Entonces, ¿qué prometes?

-Nada-susurré-Solo que vendré seguido

-¿Y a quién se lo has prometido?

-A... nadie en... particular-fruncí el ceño y miré a la tumba de Ariana Dumbledore. Conjuré unas flores y allí las dejé mientras me iba caminando con los merodeadores siguiéndome

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien-asentí-Muy bien-fruncí el ceño y miré al cielo, el sol estaba pronto a ocultarse-¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Te buscamos por todo el pueblo. En los pubs, restaurantes, cafeterías, callejones y lo único que nos quedaba era la Iglesia. Cuando nos metimos allí preguntamos si te habían visto y... ¡charán! Una mujer nos dijo que habías salido para el lado de las tumbas

-Pero queríamos saber cómo estás con respecto a lo que te contamos

-Ah-susurré casi sin mover los labios-Creo que es peligroso pero ustedes están lo suficiente grandecitos como para saber cuidarse solos...y no creo que quieran arriesgar sus vidas como unos idiotas y creo que está bien que lo hagan por su amistad-le sonreí a Remus-De cualquier modo, si se preocupan porque lo diga, no lo haré

-Sabemos que no lo harás-me aseguró James mientras me pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros

-No sabes lo insoportable que estaba James-comentó Sirius-Se puso como loco cuando no te encontrábamos

-Cállate, Canuto

-Solo digo la verdad-se defendió él

-Ya déjalo, Sirius-dijimos Remus y yo a la vez. Él y yo nos sonreímos

-Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos... antes de que salga la luna-murmuró Remus mirando hacia el cielo

Comenzamos a caminar rápido hasta la casa de James y descubrimos que sus padres ya se habían ido. Apenas entramos Remus, Sirius y Peter se pusieron a buscar no sé qué cosa y James, ahorrándoles un gran tiempo, dijo que estaba en su dormitorio, en su baúl. Recordé el viejo pergamino que había visto el día que había ordenado su cuarto pero... ¿para qué demonios querrían ellos un viejo pergamino todo arrugado?

-¿Estás seguro de que no debes...ir con ellos?-pregunté a James cuando los otros tres subieron la escalera corriendo como animales

-Ellos pueden cuidarse solos-asintió él-Canuto tiene las cosas muy claras y estoy seguro de que ellos podrán ingeniárselas sin mí aunque solo sea una vez

-¿Estás totalmente seguro? Además... ¿tú no quieres ir?

-Por supuesto que quiero y por supuesto que estoy seguro. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo porque no te pienso dejar sola bajo ningún concepto con los tiempos que van ahora

-James, soy mayor... puedo cuidarme

-Sé que puedes. Sé que eres una hechicera muy poderosa y sé que podría con una docena de mortífagos si tuvieses que enfrentarte a ellos... pero aquí el caso es que no quiero que tengas que hacerlo

-No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión-dijo Canuto mientras bajaba a la cabeza con una pequeña mochila a su espalda y los dos merodeadores faltantes a unos pasos de él-Es casi tan terco como tú, ya deberías saberlo

-¿Me estás diciendo cabeza dura?

-Sí, lo estoy haciendo-asintió él con total naturalidad. Yo fruncí el ceño y le pisé el pie con mi taco-¡AUCH!

-Aprende a callarte cuando debes hacerlo, Canuto-le dije con los ojos entrecerrados. Él me miró mal

-Ya váyanse-soltó James-O no van a llegar a Hogwarts antes de que...

-¿Hogwarts?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido

-Ehh... es una larga historia

-¿Quién está apurado?

-Pues nosotros sí que lo estamos-comentó Remus mientras se asomaba por la ventana-Casi anochece y nos es buena idea que esté aquí cuando eso suceda

-Cornamenta, explícale a tu novia lo de Hogwarts-pidió Sirius, restándole importancia al asunto-Total, ya hace rato que es una más de nosotros

-Él tiene razón, James, cuéntale todo sobre el sauce boxeador y la casa de los gritos

-Nos vemos mañana en la tarde-dijo Sirius antes de salir por la puerta arrastrando a Remus y Peter

-¡Adiós, chicos!-gritaron los dos últimos mientras la puerta se cerraba

Nos quedamos ambos parados en la sala unos segundos y luego James alzó la varita y conjuró un par de hechizos de protección mientras cerraba la puerta con todas las cerraduras que tenían-que eran bastantes- y me sonreía de lado.

Yo permanecí allí parada viéndolo hacer su trabajo hasta que él se volteó a mirarme con esa sonrisita ladeada que me ponía de cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó como para romper el ambiente tenso. Jamás creí que me sentiría así con James tan cerca de mí, pero ese día había llegado

-¿Tú sí?-pregunté tragando saliva

-Eh... algo

-Te iré a preparar algo para que comas...

-Oye, no es necesario. Yo preguntaba por si tú querías que yo preparara algo

-Gracias, pero prefiero seguir viva

Él frunció el ceño y desapareció como por media hora mientras yo hacía algo de comer. Cuando lo llamé, sin embargo, apareció enseguida y se sentó a la mesa en donde yo le había puesto ya el plato. Me senté delante de él sin nada.

-¿No comerás?

-No puedo, tengo un nudo en la garganta-contesté sinceramente

-Ani, no voy a arrojarme sobre ti a la primera oportunidad que tenga-me atraganté con el jugo de calabaza al escucharlo. Él se levantó al instante y me dio palmadas en la espalda hasta que dejé de ahogarme

-Perdona, no quise sonar tan... brusco. Lo único que quiero es que no estés nerviosa porque aunque todos nos dejaron solo pensando en que nosotros...

-James, escúchame una cosa: No estoy nerviosa... o bueno, quizá sí que lo estoy pero no es por lo que tú crees. Además tengo algo de miedo de que les pase algo a Sirius, Remus o Pete

-No les va a pasar nada más que un par de rasguños que les vas a curar cuando vuelvan-yo sonreí-Porque eres la mejor de nosotros en hechizos de sanación y te preocupas demasiado por todos nosotros

-Es porque los quiero mucho a ellos, como si fueran mis hermanos, y porque a ti te amo

-Yo quería decirte algo...-comentó-Sobre lo de hoy y esos muggles

-No tenemos que hablar de ello, no quiero pelear

-No vamos a pelear. Simplemente te diré que lo siento porque sé que prometí que le bajaría un poco al nivel de los celos pero no lo he hecho

-Entiendo por qué lo haces, pero tú tienes que saber que no te cambiaría por nadie

-Ni yo te cambiaría a ti, hermosa-me dijo él con una sonrisa cálida

Y supe que la única razón por la que aún no me había besado era porque yo estaba nerviosa y porque justamente me había dicho que no se me tiraría a la primera de cambio. Me reí de aquello y llevé una de mis manos a su nuca, atrayendo sus labios a los míos. Por un segundos pareció desconcertado, luego como que volvió en sí y me devolvió el beso con ternura. Él parecía distraído a pesar de todo y yo me preocupé por lo que estaría pensando. Sabía que en realidad terminaba siempre rondando en lo mismo: yo era una perseguida, paranoica y loca. Pero eso era porque lo amaba y no quería ser una más. Aunque, pensándolo positivamente, ¿cuántas chicas habían estado solas con él en aquella casa? ¿Cuántas habían dormido con él sin que nada sucediera? Seguramente que ninguna, lo cual ya me convertía en alguien especial en la vida de James.

Animada con aquel pensamiento, dejé que me llevara hasta su cuarto entre ardientes besos y sutiles caricias. En un momento llegué a creer que le arrancaría el cabello de raíz o que le causaría un fuerte dolor de cuello porque me había colgado tanto de su cuello y le había tirado tanto del cabello mientras nos besábamos que ya creía que no estaba en mis cabales.

No es que me tomara demasiado tiempo quitarle su camisa ni a él tirar la mía al otro extremo de la habitación. Recordando la última vez que habíamos estado así él y yo me dio ánimo el notar que no estaba tan nerviosa y me causó una inmensa gracia y ternura el hecho de que James estuviese intentando ser muy delicado. Supuse en seguida que por lo general era mucho más brusco, estaba segura de que con las otras chicas con las que había estado sí que lo había sido.

Entre medio de uno y otro beso que eran una mezcla de ternura, deseo y pasión yo me recosté boca arriba sobre la cama mientras James me besaba el cuello y los hombros. Con los dientes deslizaba los breteles de mi brasier de arriba a abajo hasta que se decidió a dejarlo a un lado. Sus labios no se separaban de mi piel y solía escucharlo suspirar o decir mi nombre en voz muy baja.

Él cerró los ojos en el momento en que su mano revoloteó por sí misma hacia mi espalda, soltando el broche de mi brasier y apartándolo a un lado. Seguía intentando ser tierno y cuidadoso cuando bajó sus caricias hacia mi pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia cuando yo temblé, sus labios rozando mi mejilla me lo hicieron saber al sentir esa sonrisa tan irritante y hermosa suya. Tres, cuatro, cinco(N/A: cuando escribí esto eran las tres de la madrugada y que les alcance saber que no estaba en mis cabales pues escribí cinco con "s"), fui incapaz de contar los segundos en los que él continuó acariciando mis senos con lentitud porque cada vez que iniciaba una nueva cuenta en seguida los gemidos y suspiros me distraían más de la cuenta.

Enredando mis piernas en su cadera, solté mis manos de su cabello y le desabroché el botón del pantalón que llevaba y se lo bajé con las piernas mientras él remplazaba sus manos por sus labios en mis pechos. Mordía y lamía todo lo que encontraba a su alcance hasta llegar a la cintura de mi short negro. Quitó el único botón con los dientes y lo bajó con amabas manos en mis caderas.

Unos segundos después, se puso a besar mis piernas desde la rodilla hacia arriba y de nuevo hacia abajo, deteniéndose siempre en el mismo lugar: justo antes de llegar a mis pantis. Él parecía algo divertido con las caras que yo ponía cada vez que con sus labios o su nariz rozaba muy levemente la única prenda que aún me cubría. Cuando se decidió a presionar los labios, todavía con la tela de por medio, las piernas me fallaron y supe que, si hubiese estado de pie, me hubiera caído al piso contundentemente.

-¡James!-susurré con los ojos cerrados. Él se apartó ligeramente

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te molesté? ¿Yo...?

-Sumamente bien-murmuré tan bajo que noté el crudo esfuerzo que hizo para oírme

Volvió a besarme los labios en ese momento y me recorrió el cuerpo con los dedos lentamente con caricias suaves, tan suaves como la seda, solo podía compararlas con la sensación de agua convertida en tela que parecía sentirse cada vez que tocaba a capa invisible de mi novio.

Pasó otro rato en el que ambos nos acostumbramos a estar así el uno con el otro. En ese rato yo mantuve los ojos cerrados y los labios pegados a los de James, a su cuello o a los músculos de su pecho formado por el quidditch. Un último beso cálido antes de que él me sonriera con confianza y deslizara sus dedos lentamente por los costados de mi cuerpo, quitándome la última prenda que me quedaba.

James fue mucho más rápido y directo. Yo, con las manos temblando y demasiado nerviosa para decir una sola palabra, jugué con el elástico de sus ajustados bóxer negros. Estaba en un estado un tercio en shock, un tercio inconsciente, un tercio-muy, pero muy pequeño-consiente cuando por fin se los quité.

Él me besó una vez más mientras yo me asentaba a la situación y luego, muy lentamente, penetró dentro de mí. Jadee repentinamente ante el ligero dolor que sentí con lo cual supe que aquella era mi primera vez, algo que no había podido saber antes por mi falta de memoria. Primero con movimientos lentos, luego aumentando lentamente la velocidad de sus movimientos fuimos una sola persona por un tiempo muy corto para mi gusto.

Ambos estábamos exhaustos cuando él rodó hacia un lado y se relajó, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, acunándome junto a su pecho, besando mi coronilla y cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que alcanzara.

-Ha sido algo muy hermoso, James, gracias-le susurré mientras raspaba levemente mi mejilla contra su pecho. Él tembló debajo de mi cuando le acaricié distraídamente los músculos del estómago

-Ha sido especial, Ani-me dijo con los ojos cerrados. Nos tapó descuidadamente con una de las sábanas-Sabes cuanto te amo, preciosa, y sabes que jamás dejaré de hacerlo

-Te amo también, James. Muchísimo


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

El día siguiente no me desperté hasta muy entrada la tarde y descubrí que James seguía allí a mi lado cuando abrí los ojos. Él ya estaba despierto y me miraba con una sonrisa inigualable, una sonrisa tierna, algo hermoso. Froté mi nariz contra la parte inferior de su barbilla y le besé el cuello.

-Buen día

-Buenos días, mi amor-me respondió él con una voz muy baja

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté soñolienta

-Las tres de la tarde

-¡Oh!-estuve a punto de levantarme cuando noté sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en una presa insafable- Jamsie, mi amor, tenemos que comer algo antes de que sea la hora de la cena

-¿Tenemos qué?

-Sí, tenemos qué

-Bien, aquí está tu desayuno-dijo él sonriendo. Yo miré la bandeja de comida que me había pasado con desconfianza-Oh, vamos, dame un poco de crédito. ¡Jamás has comido nada que yo preparara!

-Eso es porque Remus me advirtió

-¡Puff! Remus se queja de todo cuando anda de malas

-Quizá Sirius y Pete también mencionaran algo...-comenté. Él frunció el ceño

-Todos están contra mí-me hizo puchero

-Nadie está contra ti, solo contra tu comida-dije con una sonrisa. Un segundos después me estiré un poco y corté un bocado de lo primero que vi en el plato: unos hotcakes y... no estaban nada mal-Dime la verdad, ¿lo has hecho tú?

-Sí-él frunció el ceño-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó?

-Está muy rico, James, de verdad. No voy a volver a creerles a Lunático, Canuto y Colagusano en mi vida después de esto

-Seguro fue solo una broma, les salió mal... ya los vamos a agarrar hoy en la tarde

-Tú hablas de hoy en la tarde... ¡y ya es de tarde!-salté como loca

-¡Cálmate! Estamos de vacaciones, sin horarios que cumplir...

-Pero mira si llegan a venir tus padres...

-Mis padres vinieron hace horas, la que más me preocuparía es Maggie porque en cualquier instante se levanta y viene corriendo hasta aquí

-¿Los chicos?

-No tengo idea, dijeron que llegarían de tarde, no dijeron cuándo. Además seguro que han aprovechado la oportunidad para ir al pueblo. Por lo general, Remus en la mañana está relativamente mejor

-¿No les habrá pasado algo?

-Por supuesto que no, deja ya de preocuparte

En aquel momento alguien tocó la puerta y yo me apresuré a meterme bajo las sábanas al no ver mi ropa a simple vista. James se rió a carcajadas no sabría si por mi actitud o por mi rostro, que presentaba el sencillo color de un tomate recién maduro.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién va a ser?-se quejó la voz de Sirius del otro lado

-Un momento, a ti te ha pasado algo. Si realmente eres Sirius, ¿por qué demonios tocaste la puerta?

-Remus me obligó-se apresuró a decir mientras entraba a la habitación de lo más campante. Los otros dos le siguieron el paso pero tuvieron la delicadeza de no mirar en nuestra dirección-¿Me voy a encontrar con ropa de Ani tirada por algún lugar?

-¡Oh, cállate!-le solté mientras que, con las mejillas ardiendo, me enredaba en una sábana con torpeza y me iba a mi habitación a cambiar

Cuando traspasé la puerta del cuarto de la hermanita menor de James ella no estaba dormida. Lucía un pijama rosa con nubecitas en violeta y estaba parada en su cama con una gran sonrisa. Yo le devolví la sonrisa torpemente y me puse a buscar algo que ponerme.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó con su voz infantil

-Eh... en el baño, me he olvidado la ropa

-¿Y James?

-En su dormitorio con los merodeadores

-¿Volvieron hace mucho?

-Creo que unos pocos minutos

-¿Y...?

-Estás muy preguntona hoy, ¿verdad, hermosa?

-Sí, sí, sí-ella se rió alto y yo le coree las risas mientras me vestía-¿Me llevan a pasear hoy? Hace días que no salgo de aquí para el parque o...

-No sé, bonita. Tú sabes que me encanta salir contigo pero no creo que sea buena idea...

-¿Por qué no?-¿Cómo le explicas a una pequeña de seis años que su vida está en peligro por una guerra que un demente sediento de poder está organizando?

-Quizá no quieran que salgamos solas tú y yo porque el vecindario es muy peligroso...y los chicos están muy cansados

-¿Y si les pregunto?-¿Quién se podría resistir a esa carita de ángel?

-Vamos a hacer una cosa...-le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en la cama junto a ella-Yo les voy a preguntar a tus padres si nos dejan salir solas, si dicen que sí, pues tomamos una merienda o un almuerzo tardío y nos vamos un rato a pasear... si dicen que no, mañana salimos con los merodeadores. ¿Tenemos un trato?-ella me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza muchas veces, con una energía propia de una niña de su edad-¡Muy bien!

Bajé a la cocina y allí me encontré con la madre de James que estaba preparando una merienda. Yo le sonreí y me apoyé en la mesada mientras la veía unos segundos, luego, me puse a ayudarla.

-Sarah, quería preguntarte algo...-comencé

-Pregunta lo que quieras, eres de la familia ahora-me guiñó el ojo y yo me reí nerviosamente y bajé la mirada

-Eh... ¿me dejarías sacar a Maggie a dar un paseo? Ella está muerta de ganas de salir un poco y yo quería darles algo de tiempo a solas a los merodeadores

-Oh... escucha, me tienes que prometer que la vas a cuidar muy bien...

-Como si fuera mi hija-asentí con una sonrisa enorme-Ella es como una pequeña hermana para mí

-Bueno... ¿cuándo se van?

-¿Luego de la merienda te parece? Así no llegamos de noche

-Eso te lo suplico

-Tranquila, Sarah, la cuidaré muy bien

-Sé que sí lo harás-dijo sonriéndome-¿Quieres llevarle esto a los chicos?

-Por supuesto

Tomé una bandeja con una merienda para los cuatro merodeadores y la llevé con una mano como si nada. Me detuve frente a la puerta y toqué.

-¿Quién?

-Yo, obviamente-dije riendo. Ellos me abrieron la puerta y yo les dejé la bandeja en el escritorio

-¿No te quedas a comer con nosotros?-preguntó Remus al ver que ya me iba

-No-dije con una sonrisa

-Ayer noche tampoco comiste...

-Oh, James, por favor, no empieces. Voy a comer algo abajo con tu hermana

-¿Y por qué no comen las dos aquí?

-Porque vamos a salir a dar una vuelta-me encogí de hombros-Y no quiero escuchar a ninguno decir que es peligroso

-¿Podemos ir con ustedes...?

-Creo que puedo cuidarla yo sola, chicos

-Nadie duda que puedas, pero es peligroso realmente que ustedes salgan fuera solas

-¿Crees realmente que me voy a encontrar con una horda de mortífagos quemando la plaza?-pregunté con las cejas alzadas. Ninguno me contestó, pero me miraron seriamente-Nos vamos a cuidar, cálmense. Además, ustedes tres deben de estar muertos de cansancio

-¿Solo nosotros tres? Oye, James nos estaba contando...

-¡Cállate!-le gritó James, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Yo sonreí de lado

-Bueno, los veo en un rato

-Cualquier cosa que pase nos puedes...

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Les envío un patronus

-Bueno

Salí de la habitación despidiéndome de todos antes de que se les ocurriese alguna otra escusa tonta. Bajé las escaleras, buscando a mi pequeña "hermanita". Bien, yo sabía que era hermana de James, pero era tan buena que simplemente la adoraba como a mi propia hermana.

Maggie estaba sentada comiendo algo que le había servido su madre y yo me senté junto a ella. Aunque en realidad no tenía hambre, comí lo que Sarah me servía como pura cortesía y luego me fui con la pequeña hermana de mi novio al parque.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, ella se fue corriendo a los sube y baja y yo fui con ella. Sentándome en uno de los extremos la dejé arriba por un buen rato mientras ella reía. Un rato después ella quiso irse a las barras. Eran demasiado altas y yo supuse que a la madre de mi novio no querría que se hija llegase lastimada y además yo no quería que se lastimase asique la subí a mis hombros y ella su fue balanceando en las barras. Maggie era realmente activa y, poco después, se aburrió. Asique la llevé hamacas.

Un rato estuve hamacándola pero estaba segura de que hubiésemos estado mucho más si, a pocos metros de nosotras, no se incendiaban unos cuantos árboles. Reaccioné rápidamente y tomé en brazos a Maggie al mismo tiempo que sacaba mi varita de mis vaqueros. Permanecía en guardia unos segundos hasta que vi lo que había provocado el incendio: un grupo de seis mortífagos a menos de un metro de nosotras dos.


	20. Chapter 20

Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos que me han dejado, ya sé que me he tardado un poco en poner este capítulo pero es que he estado muy ocupada, de ahora en adelante no me voy a tardar tanto. También quería decirles que voy a empezar a poner capítulos nuevos en mi otra historia "Volviendo a Casa" asi que pásense por esa y comente. GRACIASSS!

Capítulo 20

Me vieron y yo protegí a Maggie lo más que pude con mi cuerpo. Una maldición imperdonable pasó a mi lado cuando la esquivé con agilidad. Respondí regresando hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras corría y me ponía a resguardo en los juegos que podían protegernos. Maggie estaba aterrada, lloraba sin parar y yo no podía hacer nada para que parara. Ella sabía el peligro en el que estábamos.

Cuando Margaret quiso salir de detrás de un sube y baja, yo me abalancé por delante de ella y una maldición me cortó el rostro y otra el brazo. La tomé como pude y, creando un escudo lo más poderoso que pude, salí de allí a las corridas.

Mientras corría y ellos me seguían a mi pierna llegó otra maldición. Grité sin poder evitarlo y eso asustó aún más a la pequeña que tenía en mis brazos. Seguí corriendo como pude aunque la pierna me dolía horrores. No pensaba en nada más que llegar a un lugar en donde pudiese tener a salvo a Maggie.

Minutos después, los ataques cesaron y, cuando voltee, los mortífagos ya no estaban. No me atreví a bajar la guardia pero corrí a más no poder las últimas cuadras hacia la casa de mi novio, volteando a cada segundo para asegurarme que nadie me siguiese.

Entré a la casa luego de hacer los complicados contra hechizos de las cerraduras y, apenas cerré la puerta, puse todos los hechizos nuevamente.

Respirando agitadamente y abrazando a Maggie como si fuese lo único en el mundo, intenté normalizar mi respiración. Cerré los ojos para calmarme: era el primer ataque de mortífagos en el que había estado y, debía confesarlo, me había dejado totalmente aterrada.

-¡Ani!-levanté la vista y abrí los ojos cuando escuché las voces y pude ver a los merodeadores y a la madre de James parados en el marco de la puerta de la cocina

-¿Qué pasó, amor?-me preguntó James mientras se acercaba con rapidez, sorteando con agilidad todos los muebles, y tomando a Maggie de mis brazos mientras que me abrazaba muy fuerte

-Estábamos... jugando-susurró Maggie

-Mortífagos, James, eran como...como media docena. Nos defendí como pude pero...

-Estas muy lastimada-se acercó rápido la madre de mi novio-Ven, te voy a curar

-No, no-susurré casi inconsciente-Solo... fíjate si Maggie está bien, es lo único que importa

-¡Tú importas también, Ani!-soltó Sirius mientras nos rodeaban todos los demás. James tenía en brazos a su pequeña hermanita y la estaba revisando de pies a cabeza

-Ella está bien, amor-susurró él con calma mientras me acariciaba el cabello

-Pero tú no, Dios mío, son un montón de... de... son tan...-Sarah estaba histérica y me tomó la mano con delicadeza para guiarme al sillón más cercano, sacando su varita-Mira lo que te han hecho en los brazos y la cara. ¿No te duele?

-Me duele muchísimo la pierna-dije lentamente mientras tomaba aire para no gritar

-¿Te han atacado todos? ¿Cómo te han hecho esto? ¿Te agarraron desprevenida?

-No, no estaba desprevenida...-susurré-Maggie estaba muy nerviosa y lloraba y, bueno, no era para menos. La cuestión es que en un minuto ella salió de donde nos estábamos resguardando y ahí fue cuando me hicieron el corte del rostro y el del brazo... el de la pierna fue mientras corría hacia aquí

-¿Duele mucho?

-No tanto...

-James, vete de aquí-soltó su madre con voz autoritaria-Ustedes también, chicos

-Pero, mamá, ¿por q...?

-Porque yo lo digo...-comenzó a ordenar cuando frunció el ceño al ver mi pierna-Mejor quédense aquí y yo me llevaré a Ani a la habitación. Quédense con Maggie

-¿Qué es lo que...?

-James Potter, como tu madre te ordeno a ti y a tus amigos que se queden aquí y punto final

Me ayudó a levantarme, apoyando todo mí peso en su cuerpo y subimos así las escaleras. No escuchamos ni pasos ni voces detrás de nosotras por lo cual pensamos que le había hecho caso.

Me recosté en la cama que solía utilizar y me quité los jeans viejos mientras la madre de James me curaba fácilmente la mejilla y el brazo. Cuando fue hacia mi pierna, volvió a fruncir el ceño, pasando la varita incontables veces por sobre la pierna.

Al final, rindiéndose, negó con la cabeza y se incorporó, haciendo un último movimiento y enyesándome la pierna.

-Esa maldición es de magia muy oscura y tomará tiempo que se cure. No puedo hacer nada más

-Ya hiciste mucho, Sarah, gracias

-No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, Ani. Esto te sucedió por proteger a mi hija

-Maggie es como una hermana para mí, Sarah, y no hubiese dejado que le pasara nada aunque tuviese que haber dado mi vida. Yo adoro a esa pequeña, es un sol

-No comprendo qué es lo que hacían aquí esos monstruos

-Ni yo tampoco lo comprendo, Sarah. Supongo que están moviéndose por todos los pueblos, sembrando terror a todos los que se les crucen por el frente

-¿Mamá? ¿Ya podemos pasar?-preguntó James desde fuera

-Espera un segundo

-¿Por qué no los dejas pasara? Al fin y al cabo, estoy vestida

-Sí-asintió ella-Pero si James hubiese visto como tenías la pierna creo que hubiese ido al parque a ver si seguían allí esos desgraciados...y estoy segura de que sus amigos lo acompañarían

-Oh

-Bien, chicos, ya pasen

Como si hubiesen estado pegados a la puerta, uno por uno entraron casi corriendo y se sentaron alrededor de la cama. Maggie estaba con ellos y me deprimí al ver que estaba llorando a mares.

Mientras Sarah se iba a preparar la cocina yo me quedé con los chicos y la pequeña niña a la que intentaba consolar por todos los medios.

-Maggie, hermosa, no pasa nada-le susurré mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo-Ya pasó, Maggie. Esos eran... era muy mala personas, ¿sabes? No nos van a hacer nada más... y estamos bien, preciosa, tú estás bien y eso es lo que más importa

-Tú...tú...tú...

-Yo estoy genial, ¿no me ves?-le sonreí mientras le secaba la mejilla

-¿Tu pierna?

-En poco se me va a curar, ya vas a ver-le fije con un ánimo que no tenía-¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá? Seguro que ella está muy nerviosa y te quiere tener cerca

-Bueno-dijo con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Cuando ella salió del cuarto, yo suspiré

-¿En cuánto se te curará la pierna en verdad?

-No lo sé, ni tu madre tampoco, James-le dije seriamente. Ellos se sentaron en la cama y James me abrazó con cuidado

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No, casi nada-mentí fácilmente

-No vas a salir más sola, Ani, no te voy a dejar ni un segundo

-Sabes que solo fue una simple coincidencia, James

-No me interesa lo que haya sido, no te voy a dejar salir sola

-¡No tengo cinco años!-salté bastante enfadada

Vi de costado como Peter, Remus y Sirius se iban, comprendiendo que esta no era su discusión. Aunque yo sabía de qué lado estarían ellos en aquella pelea. Ellos me querían como a una hermana, ya me lo había dicho hace bastante, y harían lo que sea para protegerme al igual que James. Yo lo sabía, si tenían que mantenerme vigilada día y noche, lo harían.

Cerrando los ojos, intenté calmarme, no me iba a quedar bajo ningún concepto metida allí todas las vacaciones porque mi novio era un paranoico. ¡Ni siquiera él aguantaba estar dentro de la casa demasiado tiempo y pretendía que yo me quedara allí de brazos cruzaos todo el día!

-James, déjame que te explique las cosas como son...-respiré profundo y hablé con calma, como si nada sucediera-No me puedo quedar metida aquí dentro por los próximos dos meses, ¿comprendes? Como tú, no lo aguantaría

-Si yo me quedara aquí... ¿tú lo harías también?-preguntó con las cejas alzadas

-No, no lo haría asique ni siquiera lo pienses-él frunció el ceño

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me hagas caso?

-James, no me puedo quedar aquí dentro. ¡Me volveré loca!

-Por supuesto que no

-Oh, vamos, James, tú no me puedes decir que estaré lo más bien aquí encerrada. Tú justamente no me puedes decir eso

-¿Estás segura de que no hay ninguna manera en la que pudieses convencerte?-preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto... provocadora

Me puse seria en un instante, sabiendo lo que significaba esa sonrisa aunque jamás la había visto en su rostro. Aprisionó entre sus brazos mi cintura más fuertemente mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi remera. Me besó el cuello y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿No te convence aunque solo sea un poquito esto?-preguntó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oído

-No-repuse aunque no tan firmemente como hubiese querido

-¿Estás completamente segura?-volvió a preguntar, rozando mi clavícula con sus labios mientras una de sus manos volaba hacia mi espalda para desabrochar mi brasier. Cerré los ojos cuando acarició mis pechos por debajo de la remera, haciendo a un lado el brasier

-Yo...

-Podría encontrar una manera de entretenerte estando aquí dentro-comentó persuasivamente

-Emm...

-¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos si encontramos un forma de distraernos?

-Su-su-supongo que sí-murmuré, dejándome convencer de una buena vez

-Me alegra que así sea-asintió mientras me tomaba la cadera y me aplastaba con cuidado contra la cama...


End file.
